Turquoise, Or, Ebène
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo tente de reprendre une vie de lycéen normal, après avoir traversé l'Hueco Mundo et s'être battu contre les arrancar. Il poursuit son entraînement avec les Vizards... IchixByakuya, GrimmxShinji /FIC EN SUSPEND/
1. Une voix turquoise

**Turquoise, Or, ébène. **

Chapitre 1 : Une voix turquoise

Avertissement : Contient du Yaoi!!

Rating : M

Ichigo était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts. La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait dans la maison des Kurosaki. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna sur sa gauche. Ses yeux fixèrent le placard où quelques jours plus tôt encore, Rukia dormait. A présent, elle était retournée à la Soul Society, chez son frère, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo sentit son bras se raidir un instant sous son poids.

"Bordel!" Pensa-t-il. "Les entraînements d'Urahara sont de plus en plus musclés! Mais après tout, avec la guerre qui approche, je dois me préparer."

Il ne remarqua pas la légère brise effleurer son visage alors qu'il pensait. Mais soudain, il se retourna en direction de la fenêtre. Il était certain de l'avoir fermée.

Il se retrouva face à une silhouette sombre, accroupie sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne voyait pas qui se tenait devant lui. Il paniqua un instant, son cœur battait très fort. Un instant, il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait que de Urahara, Ishida, ou encore Chad… Mais la silhouette ne pouvait appartenir à aucun d'eux...

_J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, Ichigo! Lança la voix malicieuse et rauque. Parce que nous avons quelque chose à finir!

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux de stupeur. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux et il sauta de son lit pour se tenir sur ses pieds. Il avait reconnu sa voix… Cette voix. Ce timbre perçant, ce ton nonchalant… Ca ne pouvait être que lui!

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son adversaire préféré? Demanda la voix.

_Tu te prends pour qui?

L'homme eut un rire sadique. Un rire qu'Ichigo avait déjà entendu, il faisait froid dans le dos. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et une chaleur lui empourprer le visage tout à coup. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage.

_Je t'ai posé une question, espèce de…

_Ohla! l'arrêta l'intru. Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait!

_Teme…, insulta Ichigo en serrant les dents.

L'homme sauta alors de la fenêtre et se tint face à lui. Seul le lit les séparait. Ichigo aperçut un instant un éclair bleu à la lumière de la lune. Ces yeux si turquoises, ces cheveux… Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien lui.

_Grimmjow, dégage!! s'écria-t-il.

_Sûrement pas, répondit l'arrancar, toi et moi, nous n'avons pas encore fini notre petit duel!

_Je t'ai botté les fesses lorsque nous étions au Hueco Mundo! Répliqua Ichigo. Ca ne t'a pas suffit?

_Oh que non! Botte-moi encore les fesses, j'aime ça! dit Grimmjow avec ironie.

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un bond une fois de plus. Ce ton tellement méprisant ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille. Cette voix, il avait l'impression qu'elle le hantait, jour et nuit. Il avait la sensation de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme un supplice. Et pourtant, même si cette voix le répugnait, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit.

_Viens dehors, reprit alors Grimmjow en se retournant pour repartir.

_Tu peux crever!

Grimmjow tourna légèrement la tête et son profil fut parfaitement éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Ses yeux bleus turquoises, ses cheveux bleus turquoises, son sourire malsain mais sincère, tout semblait illuminé par l'astre de la nuit. Ichigo ne put que l'observer encore plus. Cette couleur était si belle…

_T'as peur ou quoi? Demanda l'arrancar.

_Peur de qui? De toi? Prends pas tes désires pour des réalités! Et ton duel tu peux te le mettre où je pense! Lança Ichigo en détournant finalement ses yeux de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier se précipita alors sur lui et lui empoigna le bras avec fermeté.

_Tu vas venir avec moi!! Affirma-t-il, son visage très près de celui d'Ichigo.

_Dégage!

Ichigo tenta de se sortir de son emprise mais il le tenait trop fort. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors une lutte silencieuse, tentant chacun de tenir l'autre immobile, sans succès. Ichigo tenta alors de toutes ses forces de la déséquilibrer et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre dans un bruit sourd. Grimmjow avait le dessus et réussit finalement à immobiliser Ichigo. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Ichigo se débattit violemment mais ne réussit pas à se dégager.

_Ichigo…

La voix de Grimmjow l'immobilisa soudain. Cette voix… avait-elle vraiment un pouvoir sur lui? Elle était si profonde, si chaude, si autoritaire! Elle avait cette impression de profondeur, et une petite pointe rauque venait la casser de temps en temps! Il n'en n'avait jamais entendu de pareille auparavant. Et le fait que cette voix prononce son prénom… il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait un tel effet sur lui.

_Ichigo, reprit Grimmjow, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler!

Encore! Il venait encore de prononcer son prénom! C'était trop! Il détourna les yeux, les ferma, il ne voulait plus voir cet arrancar, il ne voulait et ne pouvait supporter ses mains sur ses bras, le tenant fermement.

_Tu m'entends, Ichigo? Reprit Grimmjow. Ce combat, on va le terminer! Et c'est moi qui…

_La ferme…, marmonna Ichigo, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. La ferme!!!

_Allons régler ça, une bonne fois pour toute, Ichigo…

_Arrête de prononcer mon nom!!! S'écria Ichigo en le fixant méchamment.

Grimmjow fut un instant surpris et relâcha son emprise sur lui, sans pour autant se relever. Ichigo était toujours bloqué sous son poids, mais ses mains étaient libres.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Pffff…

Il ne l'avait pas redit! Il n'avait pas reprononcé son nom! Pourquoi? Même si Ichigo lui avait demandé d'arrêter, il avait espérer que l'arrancar aurait continué de le prononcer. Il l'avait espéré, au fond de lui. Il attrapa alors fermement Grimmjow par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

_Dis-le! Ordonna-t-il.

_Nani?

_Dis-le, dis mon prénom encore!!

Les yeux de Grimmjow se fermèrent un instant, comme s'il était étonné, ou encore dégouté…

_Grimmjow…, dit alors doucement Ichigo, dis-le… encore une fois!

Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un regard provocateur.

_Ichigo…

_Mm…

Ichigo laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière. Rien que ce son, cette façon de le dire, c'était tellement aphrodisiaque. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à réfléchir, il ne savait plus où il était. Il sentait simplement les jambes de Grimmjow le serrer, et le son de sa voix résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Grimmjow était resté pétrifié. Les yeux ouverts en grand, il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ce soupir qu'Ichigo avait poussé, était-ce… était-ce un soupir de plaisir? Aimait-il vraiment l'entendre prononcer son prénom? Il sentit une chaleur étranger lui saisir le bas-ventre. Ce soupir de plaisir, il voulait l'entendre à nouveau…

_Ichigo…

_Mmmm?

Grimmjow fit courir sa main sur le torse d'Ichigo, lentement, presque imperceptiblement, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le toucher, pourtant il en mourrait d'envie.

_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…

Le corps d'Ichigo se soulevait doucement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. C'était surréaliste, inimaginable. Grimmjow observait son corps, parfaitement dessiné bouger, ses yeux fins fermés, et ses lèvres pincées. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les soupirs de plaisir d'Ichigo était le plus beau son du monde. Il n'arrêta pas de prononcer le prénom du shinigami, et se délectait de ses murmures de plaisir, de son corps qui se soulevait si harmonieusement. Les mains de Grimmjow le caressait à présent, passant sur son nombril jusqu'à ses épaules, effleurant ses tétons, pétrissant ses biceps. Et plus il le touchait, plus Ichigo relâchait la pression et ses soupirs devenaient bien plus que des soupirs. Vint enfin un moment ou Ichigo se redressa pour ramener son visage face à celui de Grimmjow. L'arrancar recula la tête, surprit, mais Ichigo le saisit au creux de ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui était plus une expérimentation qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, aucun d'eux ne semblait en avoir éprouvé le moindre plaisir. Et pourtant, Grimmjow se pencha à nouveau vers lui et prit son menton dans sa main droite et de l'autre, caressa son torse.

_Ichigo…., murmura-t-il.

Le shinigami ferma les yeux au son de cette voix qu'il aimait tant, et Grimmjow l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, ils semblèrent apprécier ce baiser. Leurs mains commencèrent à courir sur le corps de l'autre. Ichigo plongea sa main dans les cheveux turquoises de Grimmjow, il voulait tant toucher cette couleur, il était tant curieux à propos de lui. Il hésita un instant puis appuya le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de l'arrancar, pour lui en demander la permission d'entrée. Grimmjow sembla réticent mais finit par accepter le langue d'Ichigo et un bal commença. La bouche de Grimmjow était assaillit des coups de langue du roux et il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Ichigo de son côté, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sentir la langue de Grimmjow, chaude, humide et si douce… Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui? Pourquoi aimait-il tant ça? Ils jouèrent un long moment avec la langue de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils retombèrent à terre, l'un sur l'autre, collés, leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre, leurs langues s'emmêlant toujours aussi passionnément.

Ils sentaient tous les deux leur virilité frotter contre celle de l'autre, et ils semblaient aimer ça. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la bosse au creux de leurs pantalons semblaient grossir. Ichigo n'avait qu'une seule envie, y mettre sa main, il voulait voir jusqu'où tout cela allait aller. Il laissa sa main descendre le long du torse chaud de Grimmjow et atteignit la naissance de son pantalon. Puis, il alla encore plus loin et rencontra une bosse, la verge de Grimmjow était dure et chaude sous le tissu de son pantalon. L'arrancar eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Ichigo le caressait doucement, sentant à travers le vêtement le tout pulser à ses mouvements. Grimmjow à son tour, fit la même chose et sa main caressait l'entre-jambe d'Ichigo. Tous les deux poussaient des soupirs bruyants, délivrants, comme s'ils avaient attendu cela depuis longtemps. Grimmjow fit courir sa bouche le long du cou du shinigami, puis sur ses épaules et sur tout son torse. Il avait un goût sucré, un goût qu'il n'avait jamais testé auparavant, et c'était divin!

_Ichigo…

Il déboutonna son propre pantalon pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa main. Au seul contact de la main chaude et puissante d'Ichigo sur son membre dressé, Grimmjow laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-on ressentir un tel plaisir au seul contact d'une main? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Grimmjow n'avait trouvé son plaisir que dans le combat, jouissant de la souffrance d'autrui et du sang qui coulait. Il se laissait aller à ce nouveau plaisir complètement renversant. A son tour, il déboutonna le pantalon d'Ichigo et fit courir sa main sur le sexe du shinigami. Mais il voulait plus! Il voulait aussi savoir s'il était aussi sucré que la peau de son torse. Il se décolla d'Ichigo et descendit sa tête au niveau du bassin du jeune homme qui posa ses mains sur ses cheveux. Puis, sans attendre, il introduit le membre d'Ichigo dans sa bouche, d'un seul coup.

_Arf!!!!

Ichigo se cambra au maximum de ses capacités. La sensation de la bouche, chaude et humide de Grimmjow était absolument incroyable. Le bleuté se délecta de ses soupirs et continua ses vas et vients. Ichigo ouvrit soudain les yeux et eut un murmure de mécontentement. Grimmjow stoppa tout de suite ce qu'il avait entreprit et releva des yeux surprit vers lui.

_Arrête! Lança Ichigo en reculant jusqu'au mur de sa chambre. Va-t-en!!

Il attrapa son pantalon et se couvrit le bas-ventre, alors qu'il était encore dressé avec excitation. Il baissa les yeux, honteux et incapable de regarder le bleuté de face. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir déçu.

_Dans ce cas, adieu shinigami…

Il se releva et fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un air désinvolte. Ichigo ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa fenêtre encore ouverte. Grimmjow se retourna une dernière fois vers lui pour voir si l'adolescent avait changé d'avis, mais ce dernier détourna les yeux et Grimmjow s'échappa aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé.

Ichigo se décrispa tout d'un coup, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche et il retourna se coucher en refermant sa fenêtre convenablement.

C'était ce qu'on appelait une nuit mouvementée!

"Pfffou!" pensa-t-il en posant une main sur son front. "On dirait que j'ai de la fièvre! Ce batard a bien faillit m'avoir!!"

Il s'endormit alors presque aussitôt, les joues légèrement rougies encore par ce qui s'était passé avec Grimmjow. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, tout ce qu'il s'était passé était un cauchemar pour lui, rien de plus. Il décida alors d'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire ce cauchemar à caractère sexuel qui semblait ne pas lui convenir.

Dans la matinée, il se rendit à son entraînement avec les Vizards. Il n'en avait pas tellement envie, il aurait préféré aller au lycée et voir ses amis, mais Shinji Hirako était un enfoiré doublé d'un égoïste et l'avait « obligé » à venir ce matin-là!

_Oï, Ichigo!!!!! Beugla-t-il en voyant le jeune shinigami arriver. T'es en retard, batard!!

_La ferme, enfoiré!!!!

Ichigo se planta devant lui, dans l'immense sous-sol du magasin de Kisuke Urahara qui leur servait de terrain d'entraînement. Shinji afficha son sourire quotidien, large et expressif. Ichigo pensait qu'il se moquait de lui à chaque apparition de ce sourire!

_Mal dormit? Lui demanda Hyiori en lui tapant la tête.

_Ouai, on peut dire ça! J'suis pas d'humeur!

_Voyez-vous ça!! S'écria Shinji en levant les yeux au ciel. Môssieur n'est pas d'humeur?!! Je te signale qu'on a fait tout ça pour toi, alors un peu de respect, veux-tu?

Ichigo haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en battait royalement les…

_J'attends!!!! Hurla Hyiori plus loin du petit groupe des Vizards.

_Ca va, ça va, j'arrive!!

Ichigo se transforma en shinigami et avança d'un air penaud vers Hyiori pour commencer l'entraînement. Shinji le regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

_Wouah! Lança Kensei à côté de lui. C'est quoi cette gueule qu'il tire?!

_Je crois que quelque chose le perturbe, lâcha alors Shinji en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Shinji avait pour habitude de toujours bien cerner les gens, surtout lorsqu'ils allaient mal, mais le voir se préoccuper de la sorte pour Ichigo était une chose… peu banale!

Ichigo poursuivit son entraînement toute la matinée, Hyiori ne lui accordant que peu de répis. Lorsqu'il put enfin se reposer, Shinji vint se joindre à lui :

_Comment te sens-tu?

_Frustré! Lâcha rapidement Ichigo avec une grimace. Euh… je…

Il rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. En fait, Grimmjow hantait toutes ses pensées, il était frustré, c'était évident. Frustré de ne pas avoir pu… de ne pas avoir pu finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé!

_Frustré? Répéta Shinji, l'air pensif mais toujours souriant. Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, Ichigo, tu arriveras bien un jour à le contrôler durablement ce hollow en toi!

Ichigo releva la tête vers lui et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents. Il aimait bien ce sourire après tout. Bien entendu, l'ancien capitaine shinigami ne savait pas réellement ce qui tracassait le jeune garçon, et d'ailleurs, Ichigo n'avait nul intention de lui dire. Ses problèmes sexuels n'étaient pas l'affaire de Shinji. Hein? Ses problèmes sexuels?!! Ichigo faillit s'étouffer tout seul!! Depuis quand Grimmjow était-il un problème sexuel?! Il sentit une chaleur étrange dans son bas-ventre et la voix de Grimmjow retentit dans sa tête encore et encore : "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…" cette voix était sensuelle, douce, aguichante, perverse, attirante…

_Ichigo?

La voix grave de Shinji le sortit de ses pensées et il sursauta.

_Rentre chez toi, lui dit-il d'un air triste. C'est finit pour aujourd'hui.

_Quoi?! Demanda Ichigo en se tournant violemment vers lui. Mais je…

_Je vois bien que tu n'es pas concentré aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas, hein?

Ichigo resta interdit, ne pouvant le confirmer.

_Je ne veux pas que tu continues dans cet état, ton hollow pourrait en profiter, et surgir plus rapidement et plus violemment.

_Je vois.

Shinji commença à s'éloigner de lui, les mains dans les poches et lui lança un signe de main :

_A plus, gamin!

Ichigo eut un léger sourire en entendant son ton moqueur et rentra chez lui, les jambes et les bras engourdis. Il se reposa un long moment, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il fit, dans la soirée, quelques devoirs, il ne devait pas négliger ses études, même si en ce moment son temps était pris par ses exercices de shinigami et par le contrôle de son hollow et ses pensées par Grimmjow. Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, un éclair turquoise traversa ses yeux et il sursauta. Pourquoi le hantait-il comme cela? Pourquoi cette nuit était-elle tant gravée en lui? Pourquoi avait-il… ce désir pour lui?

Il se releva tout à coup, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, se sentant coupable, honteux de penser cela. Il prit un gros livre, posé sur son bureau et se donna un grand coup sur la tête avec.

_Aïe!! S'écria-t-il en se massant le crâne.

_C'est pas très malin!

Il sursauta, complètement pris de cours et se retourna en direction de la fenêtre. Il voulut reculer en apercevant la silhouette face à lui, mais il trébucha contre sa chaise de bureau et tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, comme un idiot.


	2. Un sourire en or

_**Ah oui! Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (j'ai failli oublier! lol)**_

**_Et puis aussi, yaoi dans ce chapitre!!! (youpi!)_**

_Chapitre 2 : Un sourire en or._

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un parfait idiot, gamin!

Shinji, car c'était bien lui, l'aida à se relever et replaça ses mains dans ses poches, observant sa chambre dans les moindres recoins.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ichigo en se massant le crâne.

_Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien… Ce qui apparemment n'est pas le cas! Tu te tapes avec tes bouquins maintenant?

_Ca te regarde?

_Ca me regarde parce que j'étais là au moment où ça s'est produit!

_Qui t'a autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre?

_Personne!

_Alors pourquoi t'es…

_La ferme!! L'interrompit Shinji. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'engueuler et encore moins pour écouter tes remontrances à deux balles!

_Pourquoi t'es là?

_Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiète pour toi et…

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Répéta Ichigo avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. C'est trop mignon….

Les deux Vizards aimaient beaucoup se lancer des pics à longueur de journée, ils étaient les rois pour cela. Personne ne les battait à ce petit jeu!

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas rigoler, reprit Shinji avec une grimace, je suis sûr qu'un truc te perturbe!

_Ca te regarde pas! Lança Ichigo en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

_Si! A ce que je sache, je m'occupe de ton entraînement! Et si tu n'es pas dans de bonnes dispositions, je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour que tu le sois!

Ichigo le regarda de travers. Il savait que Shinji ne faisait ça que pour son bien mais… Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il allait mal parce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire l'amour avec Grimmjow? Pffou… Cette situation était plus que compromettante. Quel mensonge allait-il inventer?

_Grimmjow est venu me voir hier, lâcha-t-il soudain en baissant les yeux.

_Quoi? Cet arrancar? Le numéro 6, c'est ça? Demanda Shinji, inquiet.

_Oui.

_Que voulait-il?

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres. Fallait-il qu'il lui avoue tout?

_Il voulait reprendre notre combat, il est entré dans la chambre, comme tu l'as fait et…

Shinji haussa les sourcils :

_Et?

_Disons que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je m'y attendais!

_C'est-à-dire?

Ichigo se leva nerveusement. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, ses pas lourds, ses poings serrés. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Shinji, mais celui-ci se moquerait certainement de lui, il le rabaisserait!

_Vous vous êtes battus ou non? Demanda Shinji d'un ton autoritaire.

_Non! Répondit Ichigo, contrarié. On a… on a simplement… discuté!

Shinji éclata soudain de rire, les larmes aux yeux :

_Vous avez discuté?!! Mouahaha!!!!! Autour d'un thé?!!! Mouahahah!!!!

_La ferme!!! Hurla Ichigo en lui sautant dessus et en le saisissant à la gorge.

Shinji cessa tout de suite de rire et observa les yeux déterminés du shinigami au-dessus de lui, qui lui serrait le cou.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Ichigo? Demanda-t-il alors, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ichigo relâcha son étreinte autour de son cou, pouvant lire dans les yeux du blond, toute la sincérité de son inquiétude pour lui. Le roux alla se placer dans le coin du mur, assit sur son lit, les genoux ramenés à son menton, et ses bras entourant ses jambes. Shinji crut voir un enfant, coupable d'avoir fait une bêtise et craignant les remontrances de sa mère.

_On n'a pas vraiment discuté, dit enfin Ichigo d'une voix mal assurée. On a… enfin, j'ai… je me suis sentit bizarre en l'entendant dire mon nom et puis… une chose en a entraînée une autre… on s'est embrassés et…

Il stoppa, observant la réaction de Shinji. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'écouter. Pas une émotion, pas une réaction ne passa sur son visage et Ichigo s'en sentit soulagé. Au moins, il ne le jugeait pas. Reprenant confiance, il poursuivit :

_Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé mais… il y avait quelque chose d'inexplicable entre nous… et… nous sommes allés plus loin… un peu. Jusqu'à ce que je décide de tout arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je regrette maintenant! Pas de l'avoir fait, non! Je regrette d'avoir tout arrêté sur un coup de tête! Depuis… depuis ça je… je veux que ça arrive à nouveau… je suis… frustré!

Shinji ne bougea pas non plus. Son regard sembla réconforter le jeune shinigami qui sembla se sortir de sa position de défense. Il allongea les jambes devant lui et poussa un soupir.

_C'est dingue, hein? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Merci de… de t'inquiéter pour moi, Shinji. Et… merci de ne pas me juger.

_Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés? Demanda précipitamment Shinji.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant la question. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est bien ça? Demanda Shinji en le fixant. Et après? Vous avez fait quoi exactement?

Ichigo reprit sur la défensive :

_Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Je ne vois pas en quoi….

_Il t'a touché? Le coupa Shinji.

Ichigo rougit violemment et balbutia quelque chose pour se défendre. Mais le regard perçant de Shinji le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

_Il te l'a touchée? Reprit Shinji en haussant les sourcils. Il t'a touché ici? Et ça t'a plu?

_Je… mais… en fait… nan… oui...

_Il t'a sucé?

_Quoi?!!!

Ichigo se dressa sur son lit, debout et pointa son index sur Shinji :

_Ne dis pas ces choses ici!!! Ne me dis pas ces choses… dégueulasses, enculé!!!!!

Shinji soupira et baissa les yeux pour la première fois.

_C'est toi qui a voulu en parler, Ichigo. J'ai cru que je pourrais t'aider à en parler, mais je me suis trompé. Puisque tu ne sembles pas assez ouvert pour ça…

Il se leva à son tour et se retourna vers la fenêtre :

_Si t'as envie d'en parler, je…

Il sentit soudain la main d'Ichigo lui saisir le bras et deux grands yeux marrons le fixer. Shinji resta stoïque.

_Oui, il m'a touché, avoua enfin Ichigo ses yeux dans ceux de Shinji. Oui, il m'a sucé. Oui, j'ai aimé ça. J'ai même adoré ça et je veux encore que ça arrive! Je me sens sale, sale et idiot. C'est mal de désirer quelqu'un… qu'on est censé tuer? C'est mal de désirer un homme?

Shinji se tourna vers lui et eut un tendre sourire. C'était ce sourire précis qui fit fondre littéralement Ichigo. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, à brûle pourpoint!

_Non, Ichigo, ce n'est pas mal de désirer un homme.

Le jeune roux se sentit soulagé en entendant les paroles du Vizard. Il semblait le comprendre et le réconforter. Ichigo lui sourit en retour et soupira :

_Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas concentré pendant l'entraînement. Cette nuit m'a beaucoup frustré, tu comprends… Je… nous ne sommes pas allés au bout et… et j'en avais besoin. J'en ai besoin.

Shinji sentit une pointe de désir dans sa voix et son regard était une invitation au viol, sans sous-entendus. Le blond le poussa alors violemment sur le lit. Ichigo s'y effondra dans un gémissement de surprise mais ne fit rien pour protester. Son dos avait à peine touché les draps que Shinji s'était agenouillé devant lui et avait déboutonné son pantalon et baissé son caleçon. Ichigo redressa sa tête quelques instants, juste au moment où Shinji prit son membre en main. Il laissa alors retomber sa tête lourdement sur le lit.

_Tu es déjà très excité! Constata Shinji en faisant quelques mouvements de va et viens avec sa main.

_La ferme! Lança Ichigo en serrant les dents.

_Peut-être que je devrais arrêter, qu'en penses-tu? Si tu te sens coupable, je…

_Non! J'en ai envie! Répondit la voix tendue du shinigami. J'ai besoin que tu me délivres, Shinji!!

_Certainement, oui, répondit perversement le vizard, mais si je fais ça, tu devras me rendre la pareille!!

Et sur ces mots, il resserra un peu plus son poing autour du sommet de son membre.

_Arg!! Tout ce que… tu voudras!

_Bien…, murmura Shinji avec un sourire victorieux. Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse exactement pour te délivrer?

Il n'entendit que les gémissements faibles d'Ichigo, alors que sa main continuait ses mouvements doux.

_Pardon? demanda-t-il en faisant descendre son autre main à la base de la virilité d'Ichigo et d'y caresser deux certaines protubérances.

_Arg!!!! s'écria le rouquin. Shinji… je t'en supplie… suce-moi!!!!

_Voilà qui est mieux!

Ni une ni deux, le blond commença à lécher la verge d'Ichigo sur toute sa longueur. Il n'avait pas à cacher qu'il la désirait depuis longtemps, et depuis qu'il l'avait sortie du pantalon d'Ichigo il avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas l'engloutir tout de suite. Son sexe était si parfait, sa couleur rose, sa forme si charnue, parfaitement droite… Et ce goût! Shinji ne se rappelait pas avoir goûté un membre aussi délicieux! Il fit courir sa langue encore une fois sur toute la longueur arrachant à Ichigo des gémissements et des mouvements de bassin frénétiques. Puis, il l'enroula autour de son sommet, s'attardant sur la petite fente qui relâchait les effluves goûtues d'Ichigo.

_Mmmmm, gémit-il sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

_Han! Shinji…..

Ichigo posa ses mains sur la tête de Shinji et caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient si fins, si doux, si parfaitement lisses. Il aimait ses cheveux…Il trembla violemment lorsque la langue de son ami passa à nouveau sur le bout de son membre. Il laissa un long râle s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux, braqués sur le plafond, ne savait plus ce qu'ils voyaient, son cerveau ne recevait plus que les informations relatives au plaisir que Shinji lui procurait. Ichigo sentait sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents de temps en temps faire leur maximum pour le faire gémir de plaisir. Il se sentait entouré par lui, il se sentait étouffé par cette bouche, aspiré, engloutit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance au monde que cette bouche qui le suçait si inlassablement, passant et repassant sur ses zones les plus sensibles que Shinji semblait avoir remarqué après seulement quelques minutes de pratique.

Lorsque Shinji s'arrêta un instant, Ichigo releva précipitamment la tête :

_Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

_Tu permets deux minutes? Demanda Shinji en dénouant sa cravate. Je ne suis pas à l'aise comme ça…

Ichigo se recula et s'adossa au mur, les jambes tendues devant lui, son sexe totalement dressé vers le plafond. Il ramena ses genoux vers son torse, écarta bien les jambes et prit une position plus que suggestive. Shinji déboutonna sa chemise et se laissa respirer un instant, et enfin se retourna vers le lit. Il sursauta en voyant Ichigo dans sa position lassive, les jambes écartés, une main sur la cuisse et l'autre sur sa verge, se satisfaisant lui-même en attendant Shinji. Ce dernier eut un coup au cœur, ou plutôt un coup en pantalon qui grossit à vu d'œil. « Kami-sama!!!! Comment peut-on être aussi beau?! » Il se sentait pulser contre le tissu de son pantalon et ses joues prirent une petite couleur rosée. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il fondit sur Ichigo et ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses, remontèrent sur son torse puis sur son cou.

_Je vais être obligé de t'embrasser, lui souffla-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans de telles positions lorsque je suis là…

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de l'ex-capitaine et sourit :

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il. On dirait que ça te fait… réagir?

Shinji approcha sa bouche de celle d'Ichigo et lécha furtivement sa lèvre inférieure.

_Tu me rends complètement dingue, dit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres, celles du roux. On dirait que tu es vraiment frustré de ta nuit loupée!! Ca te rend… complètement malsain la frustration!

_Ca ne te plaît pas?

_Oh que si!

Ichigo poussa la provocation plus loin et descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Shinji, caressant la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Shinji eut un rire nerveux.

_Tu veux que j'explose dans mon pantalon? Lui demanda-t-il, prêt à capturer ses lèvres.

_Non…

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tout à coup, en même temps que leurs langues. Mais ils étaient si excités tous les deux que leur baiser leur tira des gémissements profonds. Ichigo brisa le baiser après seulement quelques secondes :

_Shinji, j'en peux plus… Il faut que… Pitié!

Shinji lui sourit et sa tête se baissa très rapidement pour engloutir à nouveau le sexe d'Ichigo très chaud et dur à son maximum. Ichigo se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui tellement la sensation de la bouche chaude sur son membre lui était agréable. C'était vraiment, absolument divin! Shinji savait vraiment y faire, c'était certain.

Il baissa les yeux et vit la tête blonde aux cheveux coupés au carré s'afférer sur sa verge, la langue rose s'activer sur son sommet et les yeux fermés de Shinji. Rien que de le voir, là en bas, s'activer sur son organe de la sorte, allait le faire exploser.

_Oh Shinji… continue, je… je vais… je vais venir….

_Mmmm? Demanda un gémissement de Shinji.

_Je vais… je vais…

Ichigo serra les dents alors que les mouvements rapides de la langue de Shinji était encore plus un supplice qu'auparavant sur sa fente, ses lèvres se serraient atour de la naissance de son sommet et lui donnait des frissons qui se transformèrent en tremblement. Shinji sentit que le plus jeune allait venir et s'acharna encore plus sur ses zones sensibles ce qui arracha à Ichigo des cris aigues.

_Shin… jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Il se délivra dans la bouche du vizard en tremblant violemment, son bassin se soulevant dans de grands bruits et retombant sur le lit. Sa tête fit des mouvements violents et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Pourtant, lorsque Shinji passa encore une fois da langue sur son membre pour le nettoyer du liquide blanc qui y restait encore, il ne put contenir un long gémissement rauque.

_Ichigo, tu as… un goût vraiment unique! Lança Shinji avec un sourire en coin.

_Hein? Demanda Ichigo encore étourdit par son orgasme.

Shinji sourit et vint s'étendre à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur le torse en sueur du plus jeune :

_C'est mieux comme ça, hein?

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo.

_C'est mieux comme ça que si tu t'étais soulagé tout seul! Lança-t-il avec un sourire large.

_La ferme!!

_Doucement! Tu n'as pas oublié ma demande, hein?

_Quoi?

Ichigo se tourna vers lui et Shinji sourit de plus belle :

_J'ai dit que tu devrais me rendre la pareille!

_Je sais…

_Viens par ici!

Shinji attira Ichigo tout contre lui et leurs deux sexes sentirent le contact de l'autre. Shinji frissona :

_J'ai vraiment, vraiment très envie de toi!

_Mmmm?

Ils échangèrent un baiser transpirant. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de vrai baiser, s'étant contenté de goûter la langue de l'autre, de façon rapide trop excités pour faire perdurer le baiser. Mais cette fois, Shinji bloqua la tête du plus jeune entre ses mains et Ichigo fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Leurs fronts se frôlaient, leur nez se caressait, leurs lèvres les picotaient, leurs langues exploraient la bouche de l'autre, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, essayant de capturer la langue de l'autre à chaque assaut. Des soupirs s'échappaient de la bouche d'Ichigo encore un peu sous le choc de l'orgasme que Shinji lui avait procuré. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Se demanda-t-il. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir, préférant s'abandonner à l'instant présent. Il sentit le corps de Shinji se faire de plus en plus pressant, et la chaleur de plus en plus grande entre eux deux. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et poussa légèrement Shinji contre le lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il voulait lui rendre la pareille, il voulait que Shinji se sente bien aussi.

_Ichigo? Demanda le blond alors que le roux déboutonnait son pantalon.

_Hein?

_Tu… tu es sûr?


	3. Orange et or

Chapitre 3 : Orange et Or.

Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était enflammé de désir, encore plus que toute à l'heure. Shinji ne put parler devant ces yeux et se contenta de le laisser faire. Ichigo passa sa main sous les sous-vêtements du Vizard et hésita un instant avant de prendre sa virilité en main. Elle était si chaude, si tendue, si… Ichigo se sentit ridicule. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Était-il gay? Et tenir comme ça l'intimité de Shinji dans sa main le mettait très mal à l'aise. Comment devait-il s'y prendre?

_Ca va pas? Lui demanda soudain Shinji en le voyant inquiet.

_Non…, c'est juste que…

_Ichigo?!!

On tambourina à la porte de sa chambre. Shinji sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du père d'Ichigo. En deux petites secondes, Shinji disparut par la fenêtre et Ichigo se replaça sur son lit, l'air de rien lorsque son père entra dans la chambre.

_J'ai entendu des éclats de voix, tu te disputais avec quelqu'un? Demanda Isshin.

_Quoi? Euh… non!

Son père vint s'asseoir près de lui sur son lit. Ichigo se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il baissa un instant les yeux vers son pantalon, et constata qu'une petite bosse à son entre-jambe était parfaitement visible. Il pria pour que son père ne remarque rien.

_Tu avais l'air bizarre ce matin, reprit son père, tu étais… ailleurs! Tu ne m'as même pas frappé!

_Et alors?

_En général tu me rends toujours mes coups!

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il était difficile pour un étranger de deviner que ces deux là étaient père et fils. Rien dans leur physique, à part leur menton, ne laissait présager un lien de parenté.

_Tu as des problèmes de filles, hein? Reprit Isshin.

Ichigo rougit violemment et se recula un peu vers le mur.

_N… non… je… Pasdeproblèmesdefilles, bégaya-t-il.

Isshin eut un sourire et se releva :

_Bah, ça passera!!! Elles te feront voir de toutes les couleurs, crois-moi!! Ca nous est tous arrivés! Bonne nuit fils!

_Bonne… nuit!

Isshin disparut de la chambre et Ichigo se précipita vers la fenêtre, espérant voir apparaître Shinji. Mais il était partit. Le roux referma la fenêtre avec précaution et se coucha. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là.

Le lendemain, il se rendit au lycée comme d'habitude.

_Kurosaki-kun!!! Lui lança joyeusement Inoue en avançant vers lui dans la salle de classe. Comment vas-tu?

_Bien, bien…

_Tu es un peu pâle! Lui fit remarquer son camarade Mizuiro.

_Ouai, je sais… j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil!

_Tout va bien au moins? Demanda Inoue, inquiète.

_Oui, oui… c'est juste… le stress!

_I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 

Keigo arriva brutalement derrière lui et l'enlaça passionnément, comme l'aurait fait un petit ami. Ichigo se sentit basculer en avant, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. Pourquoi cet imbécile faisait-il ça maintenant? Maintenant qu'Ichigo avait découvert qu'il préférait les hommes?

_Lâche-moi, Keigo!

Ce dernier relâcha son étreinte, surprit par le ton froid de son ami d'enfance. Il regarda Inoue avec inquiétude et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Chad et Uryuu entrèrent en classe à leur tour et se joignirent au reste du groupe.

_Dites, vous avez révisé ce devoir de maths? Demanda Uryuu l'air contrarié.

_M'en parle pas, intervint Tatsuki, j'en ai fait des cauchemars!!

_Quel devoir de maths? Demanda précipitamment Ichigo.

Les autres lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

_Tu as oublié? Demanda Keigo paniqué. Non, Ichigo Kurosaki ne peut pas oublier un devoir de maths, hein?

_J'ai oublié….

La prof entra dans la salle et ils durent s'asseoir à leur place en silence. Ichigo s'installa sans bruit, le regard perdu. Inoue lui lança un regard plein d'inquiétude et se pencha vers lui :

_Tu es sûr que ça va?

_Oui! S'écria Ichigo en sursautant à sa question.

La prof le regarda étrangement et commença à distribuer les copies et les sujets du jour. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer, il n'avait pas révisé, oubliant complètement ce contrôle de maths! Il se maudit en silence, puis des flashs de sa soirée avec Shinji lui vint en tête. Son sourire si sincère, ses cheveux si brillants, si doux, si parfaits, son visage compatissant, sa bouche sur lui, ses mains, ses murmures, ses baisers…

_Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue l'appela dans un murmure et le tira de ses songes. Ichigo releva la tête et constata que toute la classe avait commencé à composer, sauf lui. Inoue déplaça légèrement sa feuille vers lui, de manière discrète.

_Tu peux copier, lui murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise mais lui lança un petit sourire remplit de reconnaissance.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque Ichigo et ses amis sortirent de la salle de classe.

_Merci Inoue, lui dit-il, je te dois une sacré chandelle!!

_Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. Ca nous arrive à tous d'avoir des oublis!

Elle lui sourit en haussant les épaules et Chad et Uryuu se joignirent à eux.

_Alors, Ichigo, tu continues tes entraînements avec les Vizards? Demanda le brun.

Ichigo se renfrogna à sa question puis répondit machinalement :

_Oui, mais… c'est compliqué.

_Pourquoi? Demanda Inoue, inquiète.

_Je… disons que ça me prend du temps et que je suis fatigué en ce moment alors… c'est difficile.

_Je vois, répondit Inoue inquiète.

Lorsque les cours finirent ce soir-là, Ichigo rentra chez lui, et passa un peu de temps avec ses deux jeunes sœurs qu'il avait délaissé depuis un certain temps. Les deux jeunes filles furent ravis de ce changement de programme et ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé à discuter et rigoler lorsque leur père rentra du travail.

_Tu es là, Ichigo? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Tu ne révises pas avec tes amis ce soir?

Ichigo répondit un « non » furtif. Il avait trouvé cette excuse pour pouvoir s'absenter après les cours et suivre l'entraînement de Shinji. Mais ce soir-là, il n'avait pas entraînement avec les Vizards. Ces derniers lui avait spécifié qu'ils cherchaient un autre endroit où habiter, ne voulant pas profiter plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo avait donc trois jours avant de reprendre son entraînement, et il bénissait ses trois jours! Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'il monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher ce soir-là, il ne pensait qu'à Shinji. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Après leur soirée d'hier, c'est lui qui devait être frustré maintenant! Il poussa un soupir et se coucha. Il tourna un instant la tête vers son portable, refreinant une envie soudaine d'appeler celui qui avait été son amant le temps de quelques minutes hier soir. Sa main trembla mais ne saisit pas le portable. Il s'endormit, le sommeil quelque peu agité.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo retrouva ses amis au lycée. Le cours de sport se déroula sans encombre, comme d'habitude. Ichigo était de loin le meilleur de sa classe en course sur 100 mètres et le professeur le félicita plusieurs fois avant la pause déjeuner. Ichigo s'installa dans l'herbe du lycée à côté de Chad et sortit son déjeuner. Les autres observèrent son profil sombre et inquiet mais n'osèrent rien dire.

A la sortie des cours, ses amis lui proposèrent de se retrouver au centre commercial le lendemain, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi.

_Ouai, vers 14h? Demanda Ichigo en tournant dans sa rue.

_Oui, à demain Kurosaki-kun!! Lui lança joyeusement Inoue.

Ichigo rentra chez lui un plus détendu et monta dans sa chambre. Ses sœurs n'étaient pas rentrés de l'école encore et il décida de partir patrouiller en temps que shinigami. Il se transforma, laissant son corps sans âme sur son lit. La brise légère de l'après-midi lui caressait le visage et il parcourut la ville pendant une petite heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Ses sœurs ne tarderaient pas à rentrer et il voulait être là à leur retour.

_Ichi-nii!!!!! S'écria Yuzu en rentrant dans la cuisine.

_Wouah!!! Tu cuisines, Ichigo? Lui demanda Karin.

_Oui! J'ai décidé de vous faire des crêpes!

Les deux jeunes sœurs d'Ichigo s'attablèrent, observant leur frère, un tablier blanc autour de la taille s'afférer devant les fourneaux. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur et laissèrent quelques crêpes pour leur père. Karin et Yuzu montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire leur devoir et Ichigo fit un peu de vaisselle pendant ce temps. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la rue vide quelques secondes. Il voulait tant avoir des nouvelles de Shinji… Il se demandait où il avait pu passer? Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas? Lui en voulait-il? Oui, ça devait être ça, il devait lui en vouloir pour l'autre jour!

Ce soir là encore, il se coucha, pleins de pensées dans sa tête. Il s'assoupit assez tôt, la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte pour laisser passer une petite brise délassante. Soudain, son portable vibra violemment sur sa table de nuit et il sursauta. Il le prit, le cœur battant et crut que celui-ci allait s'arrêter en lisant le nom qui s'inscrivait sur l'écran : « Shinji ». Il décrocha rapidement et répondit, précipitamment :

_Oui?

_Ichigo, c'est Shinji, répondit une voix lointaine, indifférente.

_Hey!

_Hey! Ca va?

_Ouai…

Ichigo s'allongea sur son lit, une main derrière la tête. La voix de Shinji était complètement comme d'habitude, absolument indifférente. Il sentit son cœur se fendre devant la non-démonstration d'affection de Shinji. S'était-il trompé? L'ex-capitaine avait-il oublié leur soirée? Ou bien avait-il préféré tout effacer?

_Tant mieux! Reprit la voix de Shinji.

Ichigo entendit furtivement la voix d'Hiyori dire quelque chose et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas aborder le sujet crucial au téléphone.

_Vous avez trouvé un endroit où loger? Demanda Ichigo d'un ton aussi indifférent que possible.

_Oui c'est fait! Dis, tu peux me retrouver demain matin chez Urahara?

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Le retrouver? Seul?

_Ton entraînement n'est pas terminé, reprit Shinji, nous avons encore des choses à te montrer!

_Bien sûr…

Ichigo afficha un air dépité. Comment avait-il pensé que Shinji voulait le voir? C'était simplement pour son entraînement! Les autres seraient là aussi apparemment.

_Dans ce cas, à demain!! Lança joyeusement Shinji.

_O.K!

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Son ventre se tordit. Pourquoi réagissait-il si mal? Pourquoi était-il si attristé que Shinji ne lui parle pas d'eux? Pourquoi? Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de stupeur.

_Non, non! Dit-il seul. Non…

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… amoureux? D'un homme?

_Non!!

Il se jeta sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une immense peur au ventre qu'il frappa à la porte du magasin d'Urahara. Il avait une mine stressée, le teint un peu pâle, mais en entrant il afficha un visage impassible.

Autour de la table du salon, Kisuke, Tessaï, Ururu, Jura et Shinji se trouvaient. Ichigo déglutit difficilement en voyant le Vizard le saluer amicalement.

_Où… où sont les autres? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_Patrouillent, répondit Shinji en se levant. Viens, c'est partit!

_Quoi? On va s'entraîner tous les deux? Demanda anxieusement Ichigo.

Shinji ne lui répondit pas et s'engouffra dans la trappe qui donnait accès à l'immense terrain d'entraînement de Kisuke. Ichigo le suivit et accompagna Shinji plus loin de la trappe, non loins d'un immense rocher qui devait faire bien vingt mètres de haut. Le jeune shinigami sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement, ses jambes faibles, et son front était en sueur. Il était nerveux, c'était certain.

_Bien, aujourd'hui, on va muscler un peu tout ça, dit Shinji. C'est moi que tu vas combattre!

_Quoi?

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Shinji vint se placer à côté de lui, adossé au rocher. Il le regarda avec attention, ce sourire aux lèvres.

_Je crois qu'il est temps que tu comprennes ce qu'est vraiment un Vizard! Hiyori est douée, mais elle n'a pas encore mon niveau!

_Je vois…

Ichigo baissa les yeux. En fait, il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Une chaleur empourpra ses joues. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, dans l'instant, ne pouvant réfreiner l'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il ne pouvait pas! Le Vizard à côté de lui semblait l'ignorer complètement.

_On commence? Demanda alors Ichigo pour briser le silence.

_Mmm… Mais avant…

Shinji sortit ses mains de ses poches et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Je veux savoir…

Ichigo se sentit perdre pieds. Ca y est! Il allait aborder le sujet!! Enfin!! Qu'allait-il bien dire? Il se sentit rouge comme une tomate, les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites.

_Je veux savoir si ton hollow est intervenu à nouveau?

Ichigo leva un regard noir vers lui. Son cœur se fendit en deux. Il avait tant espéré que Shinji allait parler d'eux, de ce qu'il s'était passé! Mais ses espoirs furent réduits en cendre!

_Non, il n'est pas revenu, répondit Ichigo, profondément blessé.

_Dans ce cas…

Alors qu'Ichigo sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la douleur lui saisir le ventre, une main chaude et forte lui saisit la nuque et des lèvres envieuses se posèrent sur les siennes. Il resta un instant déconcerté, puis répondit instantanément au baiser de Shinji. Il l'avait tant espéré que la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne lui arracha un gémissement sourd. Shinji se colla soudain à lui, et Ichigo comprit alors combien le Vizard s'était sentit frustré lorsque son père avait tout stoppé entre eux. Une main se posa au creux de son pantalon, caressant la longueur doucement. Ichigo caressa le dos de Shinji sur toute sa longueur, sentant son bas ventre en feu. Il posa une main sur les fesses du blond et planta ses ongles dans la chair ferme. Shinji laissa échapper un profond gémissement rauque. La langue du plus vieux descendit le long de son cou et il retira son tee-shirt pour s'emparer d'un téton déjà dressé, tendit que l'autre caressait ses abdominaux. Ichigo laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Shinji n'attendit pas plus longtemps et saisit dans sa main la virilité gonflée de son amant. 

_Tu as l'air pressé, lui chuchotta le rouquin.

_Je suis seulement frustré! lui répondit Shinji en haussant un sourcil.

Le blond fondit sur son membre et le caressa de seslè soupira de contentement au contact de sa bouche et après quelques minutes repoussa le Vizard pour le pousser contre le rocher. A son tour, il lui retira son pantalon et le reste. Seuls les soupirs languissant de Shinji se faisaient entendre. Ichigo n'hésita pas une seule seconde et engloutit tout de suite le membre dressé de Shinji. Celui-ci eut un grognement rauque. Bien entendu c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne se posait plus de questions, seul le plaisir de Shinji comptait et à l'oreille, il ne semblait pas trop mal s'y prendre! Toute cette chaleur qui se dégageait du membre de Shinji semblait enflammer sa bouche toute entière, sa langue bougea délicatement tout le long arrachant à Shinji des gémissements de complaisance. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sentir Shinji si bien remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Soudain, Shinji prit son visage entre ses mains et le remonta vers le sien. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le rocher. Il remonta ses fesses et se cambra légèrement, offrant à Ichigo une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Ce dernier l'observait d'un œil surprit. La position était plus qu'aguicheuse, voir même scandaleuse!

_S'il te plait, Ichigo… Viens…

Et le ton qu'employait Shinji était encore plus scandaleux. Ichigo déglutit difficilement devant la scène offerte à ses yeux et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, c'était la première fois pour lui, mais voir Shinji ainsi le rendait confiant. Cela voulait dire qu'il aimait comment il s'y prenait avec lui. Ichigo mouilla son index et son majeur droit et traça un trait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Shinji jusqu'à ses reins et sur ses fesses pour finalement effleurer son anneau de chair. Shinji se cambra un peu plus sous l'effet. Ichigo effleura encore cet endroit, décrivant des cercles avec son index. Shinji bougeait ses hanches en rythme et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ichigo accentua le mouvement, tournant un peu moins vite mais appliquant une plus grande pression sur le point visé. Puis, en voyant le tout prêt, il y introduisit un doigt. Shinji sembla se contracté un moment, ça faisait tellement longtemps pour lui! Mais Ichigo l'avait tellement bien préparé que les sensations de bien-être se firent vite ressentir, surtout lorsqu'il y mit un second doigt. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait ça bien. Il jeta un œil au visage de Shinji, contracté.. Était-ce de douleur?

_Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Shinji acquiesça silencieusement mais Ichigo voyait bien qu'il ne prenait pas tout son plaisir. Il décida de mieux faire jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur de son ami et les bougea en rythme de façon très sensuel, explorant un peu plus à droite et à gauche. Soudain, les doigts d'Ichigo rencontrèrent une boule de nerfs et Shinji s'arqua de manière violente lorsqu'il le sentit. Il laissa échapper un cri court et Ichigo sourit à pleines dents. Enfin… Il s'appliqua à masser consciencieusement la prostate du Vizard, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir, des tremblements, des frissons…

_Ichigo…

Le ton de Shinji était implorant. Le roux le comprit très bien et avança son membre là où il venait de retirer ses doigts. Puis, doucement, il le pénétra. Shinji se contracta au diamètre plus gros que les doigts du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques secondes, la respiration saccadée de Shinji fut entrecoupée d'un « Vas-y » et Ichigo commença à bouger doucement. Shinji attrapa de sa main droite le bras d'Ichigo et le serra de toutes ses forces, lui laissant des marques rouges. Mais Ichigo n'en avait cure, il se concentra à bouger doucement, sans oublier de bien stimuler la zone sensible de Shinji. Celui-ci accompagnait ses mouvements, sa tête baissée et sa bouche grande ouverte d'où s'élevait des gémissements indéfinissables. Ils étaient entre le cri et le hurlement aigue, ce qui combla Ichigo au plus haut point. Il tendit sa main vers le bas ventre de son partenaire et attrapa son membre qui se trouvait déjà collant et humide : il s'était déjà libéré. Ichigo eut un sourire et reprit ses mouvements de plus en plus fort:

_Plus fort!! S'écria Shinji.

Ichigo lui obéit et s'activa encore plus fort, tapant très fort contre la prostate de Shinji qui s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres et à crier de plus belle.

_Ichi…. go! Plus… plus vite!!!!

Les gouttes de sueur lui perlant au front, Ichigo s'activa plus vite, comme demandé. Shinji balançait sa tête de tous les côtés, complètement pris dans son plaisir et Ichigo fut étonné de voir à quel point il aimait ça!


	4. Ichigo découvert

Chapitre 4. Ichigo découvert.

_Ichigo, je suis désolé, dit Shinji en remontant son pantalon, le souffle encore court.

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de remettre son tee-shirt en place et de s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages.

_Tu m'en veux? Reprit Shinji en se tournant vers lui.

_Quoi? Demanda un Ichigo rouge pivoine. Pas du tout! Je le voulais aussi!

Shinji le regarda tendrement et Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'on le regardait comme ça! Il eut un sourire crispé et Shinji lui sourit avec ce sourire si communicatif.

_Ca me rassure, lui dit-il, parce que.. Je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas tout à fait prémédité!

_Pas tout à fait? Répéta Ichigo avec un sourire amusé.

_Oui euh…

Shinji tortilla ses mains maladroitement.

_Depuis l'autre soir en fait, je… je n'ai fait que penser à ce qui est arrivé entre nous et…

Il se tut soudain, cherchant les mots justes, mais Ichigo reprit à sa place :

_J'y ai moi aussi beaucoup pensé, avoua-t-il. Pour tout te dire, je me posais pas mal de questions, j'attendais que tu m'appelles même si de mon côté je voulais avoir des nouvelles de toi… J'ai hésité plusieurs fois à t'appeler mais je ne savais pas si tu m'en voulais. J'ai cru que… que tu étais vraiment en colère contre moi, Shinji.

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux intenses et si tendres à la fois. Il le dévorait littéralement du regard et Ichigo sentit une petite flamme s'allumer au plus profond de son cœur. Shinji Hirako le bouleversait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne savait pas si c'était son regard, son sourire, ou bien son corps…

_Pourquoi serai-je en colère? Ce n'était pas ta faute si ton père nous a dérangés. Ichigo, je te désirais depuis tellement longtemps… Je suis amoureux de toi!

Ichigo s'en trouva un peu étonné mais se sentit flatté. Il sourit tendrement en direction du blond et posa sa main sur sa joue :

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

Shinji eut un rire et laissa la main de son amant caresser sa joue.

_Tu pourrais me dire si tu as aimé ça d'abord, non?

Ichigo sourit et laissa échapper un rire.

_C'était très bien, dit-il en balançant la tête.

_Très bien, c'est tout? Demanda Shinji avec un air faussement choqué. J'ai carrément pris mon pied!!! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait l'amour co….

Mais il fut interrompu par Ichigo qui s'empara de son menton et captura ses lèvres dans un souffle. Shinji ferma les yeux, se délectant de la petite langue chaude qui chatouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

_Shinji, murmura alors Ichigo, je… je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime mais… mais je me sens tellement attiré par toi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi! C'est comme s'il y avait un magnétisme entre nous!

_Je sais.

_Et je ne peux pas lutter!

Ichigo rentra lentement chez lui ce midi-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver ses amis cette après-midi, mais il leur avait promis. Plus que jamais, c'était Shinji qui était dans sa tête. Il avait son odeur sur lui, partout. Il sentait encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Il se reprit en entrant dans le salon, chez lui.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

Son père fonça sur lui, le genoux en avant et lui administra un énorme coup dans l'estomac. Ichigo, encore prit dans ses pensées, n'eut pas le temps de contrer et se retrouva au sol, crachant et toussotant.

_Espèce de…., grogna-t-il.

_Hé!! Ichigo!!! Je suis quand même ton père!! Lui lança Isshin avec un sourire.

_Et moi ton fils! Répondit Ichigo en se relevant difficilement.

Il vint s'asseoir à table à côté de Karin et son père lui fit face. Ils mangèrent, écoutant les récits des deux jeunes filles, entre éclats de rire et plaisanteries. Mais Ichigo était ailleurs, son père le vit clairement.

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois! Lui lança Isshin avec un regard vainqueur.

Ichigo le regarda faire la vaisselle pendant quelques minutes puis attendit que ses sœurs soient montées dans leur chambre pour parler :

_Dis papa, quand tu as rencontré maman…

Isshin se retourna soudain vers lui. Il ne parut pas surprit, il s'était attendu un jour ou l'autre, à ce que son fils de dix-huit ans maintenant, lui pose ce genre de questions :

_… comment… comment as-tu su qu'elle… enfin qu'elle serait la femme de ta vie?

Isshin haussa les sourcils et vint s'asseoir face à son fils. Il était profondément heureux que Ichigo se tourne vers lui pour ses problèmes de cœur :

_Ta mère et moi, on s'est rencontrés assez jeunes, mais… dès notre premier regard, j'ai su. J'ai su qu'elle avait touché mon cœur, et pour toujours!

_Alors c'est ça? Demanda-t-il. Ca s'est joué au premier regard?

Isshin le regarda perplexe.

_Tu sais, reprit son père, chez certaines personnes, le coup de foudre n'arrive pas forcément au premier regard. On peut connaître une personne depuis un certain temps, et lorsqu'on la revoit après avoir été séparé d'elle on a le coup de foudre! Alors qu'on avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de spéciale pour elle!

Ichigo leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son père. Après tout, c'était plus qu'un imbécile déjanté de père!

_Merci, dit Ichigo en se levant.

_J'espère que je t'ai aidé! Quelle chance a cette magnifique jeune fille pour qui tu me poses ces questions!!! Lança-t-il avec un éclat de rire.

Ichigo sentit une boule naître dans son estomac et eut une petite grimace. Si son père savait… que c'était un garçon qui occupait ses pensées, que dirait-il?

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le centre commercial où il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis à 14h. Au point de rendez-vous, il y trouva Inoue, assise seule sur un banc. En le voyant, elle lui lança un grand signe de la main et un immense sourire.

_Kurosaki-kun!!!!

Ichigo lui sourit machinalement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Tu es en avance! Lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_Ouai. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air!

_Quelque chose à l'air de beaucoup te perturber ces derniers temps! Tu oublies notre devoir de maths, tu es fatigué par tes entraînements… Que se passe-t-il?

Ichigo se tourna vers elle et rencontra les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Son regard était apaisant et sincèrement inquiet pour lui.

_Oh je sais! S'exclama soudain Inoue.

Ichigo se renfrogna. Il était certain que la jeune femme allait lui sortir une explication complètement rocambolesque dont elle avait le secret. Tout le monde savait que Inoue Orihime était loufoque!

_Tu es amoureux!

Ichigo sursauta et sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux.

_Quoi?!! Pas… du… tout! 

_Tu ne sais pas mentir, Kurosaki-kun! S'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse. Tu es amoureux et je le sais!! Les garçons sont tous les mêmes!! Alors, dis-moi! Qui est-ce? Tatsuki-chan? Oh… ça ne serait pas Rukia-chan, non?

Ichigo rougit, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude face à elle.

_Très bien, tu as gagné, dit-il mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas amoureux mais…

_Mais tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un de spécial! Je suis décidément trop forte!! Décréta-t-elle en levant les bras bien hauts. Ichigo la supplia de n'en parler à personne, surtout lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent. Uryuu et Chad ne remarquèrent rien de spécial et ils se baladèrent tranquillement dans les allées du centre commercial. Ichigo tenta de se détendre et de refouler tout ce qui l'inquiétait pour passer un bon moment avec ses amis. De temps à autre, Inoue lui lançait un regard malicieux du style : « N'oublie pas que je suis au courant!! » et Ichigo lui renvoyait un regard menaçant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fini par lui avouer ça…


	5. L'agresseur

5. L'agresseur.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna alors qu'il prenait un café, avec ses amis, assis autour d'une table. Ichigo y lut le nom inscrit à l'écran : « Urahara ». Son cœur trembla. Il avait bien sûr espéré que Shinji l'appellerait… Il avait très envie de l'entendre et même de le sentir près de lui, de se blottir dans ses bras…

_Allô?

_Hello, Ichigooooo!!! Lança la voix aigue de Kisuke.

_'lut…

_J'ai besoin de toi, reprit Kisuke avec un ton enjoué. Renji et Rukia viennent de débarquer figure-toi! Et ils veulent te voir!!

_Vraiment?

Le visage d'Ichigo s'éclaira d'un sourire. Revoir ses amis lui ferait certainement du bien.

_Oui, ils t'attendent au magasin! Tu peux venir maintenant?

_J'arrive!

Ichigo raccrocha et annonça à ses amis pourquoi il devait les quitter. Inoue sembla sincèrement triste mais fut ravie d'entendre que Rukia et Renji étaient de retour.

_J'espère les voir bientôt!! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Ichigo les salua et partit en direction du magasin d'Urahara. Il ne devrait certainement pas en avoir pour une heure, il n'avait qu'un pâté de maison à franchir avant d'y parvenir. Mais il avait une désagréable impression tout le long du chemin, comme si, comme si on l'observait. Il se retourna plusieurs fois violemment mais personne ne semblait le suivre. Il eut alors un coup au cœur! Et si c'était Grimmjow? Tout à coup, il eut un frisson. L'arrancar turquoise ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour l'espionner comme un voleur. Ichigo tenta de se contrôler mais des flashs assez « chauds » de sa soirée avec Grimmjow lui revinrent en mémoire. Il dut s'arrêter quelques instants et se reprendre alors que son souffle s'était accéléré. Il s'adossa contre un mur de pierres et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang? » se demanda-t-il. Toutes ses hormones semblaient s'être manifestées toutes au même moment! Grimmjow en avait fait les frais, puis ce fut Shinji! Jusqu'où allait-il aller? Son cœur se contracta en pensant à Shinji… Et si le Vizard savait que Ichigo pensait encore à sa soirée avec Grimmjow, que lui dirait-il? Serait-il jaloux? Après tout, étaient-ils un couple? Etaient-ils un couple ou était-ce juste pour… le sexe? Ichigo se rappela alors une chute de reins particulièrement belle, des fesses rondes et le sourire de Shinji, ses cheveux dorés... Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre. Décidément, ces deux là le mettaient dans un état!

Il reprit sa marche jusqu'au magasin d'Urahara, toujours avec l'impression d'être observé. Mais il ne se retourna plus, pensant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait voir son poursuiveur.

Il poussa la porte du magasin et entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur du salon, dans l'arrière-boutique. Il s'y dirigea et reconnut immédiatement la voix rauque de Renji.

_Renji! Rukia! S'écria-t-il en débarquant derrière eux.

Le lieutenant de la sixième division aux cheveux rouges se retourna sans sourire, puis Rukia leva ses yeux bleus marines vers lui d'un air grave. Ils ne semblaient pas si content que ça de le voir!

_Bah… qu'est-ce que vous avez? Demanda Ichigo en perdant son air enjoué.

_Assis-toi, Ichigo, lui dit alors Urahara en agitant son éventail.

Ichigo s'exécuta et prit place à côté de Renji. Celui-ci l'observa d'un œil étrange.

_C'est assez délicat, Ichigo, reprit Kisuke Urahara. En fait, Renji et Rukia sont ici… parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la Soul Society.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux shinigamis présents soupirèrent et Rukia prit la parole :

_Quelqu'un a attaqué Nii-sama, expliqua-t-elle, pendant son sommeil…

_Byakuya? Demanda Ichigo, étonné. Mais comment ça?

_Il a été attaqué et… apparemment son adversaire était assez coriace et…

_Mais… Qui était-ce? Est-ce que Byakuya va bien?

_Oui, il va bien, s'empressa de répondre Renji. Qui que ce soit, cette personne n'a pas pu s'attaquer à lui impunément…

_Je sais, Byakuya est… c'est un capitaine, je connais sa force! Lança Ichigo. Je me suis battu contre lui!

_Justement, intervint Urahara, c'est là que ça se complique. Byakuya a reconnu son agresseur.

_Vraiment? Qui était-ce? Demanda Ichigo se plus en plus curieux.

Il y eut un silence, personne n'osait le regarder. Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter, quelque chose clochait! Pourquoi personne ne le regardait dans les yeux?

_Depuis quand ton hollow ne s'est-il pas manifesté? Demanda subitement Urahara.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, étonné :

_Je ne sais pas… Quelques jours…

_Combien exactement? Demanda d'un ton autoritaire Rukia.

_Je n'ai pas compté! Se défendit Ichigo. Et quel rapport avec Byakuya? Quel rapport avec votre présence ici?

_Je crois que nous avons affaire à un cas pour le moins étrange, se murmura Urahara pour lui-même. J'avoue ne pas tout comprendre… Il faudra que je demande à Shinji.

Ichigo stressa en entendant le prénom qu'il venait de prononcer. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bon sang? Il ne comprenait plus rien!

_Vous allez me dire bon sang ce qui se passe ici?

_Ichigo, celui qui a agressé Nii-sama, dit Rukia en soupirant, c'était toi.

_Hein?! Demanda Ichigo en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ru…

_C'était ton hollow pour être plus précise, reprit-elle. Nii-sama l'a clairement reconnu.

_Mais… mais… comment?

_C'est exactement la question que je me pose, figure-toi! Lança Kisuke avec un grand sourire.

Mais la situation n'était pas à la rigolade et il perdit son sourire.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit soudain et ils se retournèrent pour faire face aux Vizards, tous regroupés. Ichigo croisa un instant le regard de Shinji et celui-ci lui sourit. Ichigo rougit et détourna ses yeux, mal à l'aise.

_Alors, vous lui avez dit? Demanda Hyiori en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Oui, à l'instant même, répondit Kisuke en agitant de plus belle son éventail.

_Bien, reprit Shinji. Ichigo, il va falloir que tu sois prudent, d'accord?

Ichigo croisa à nouveau son regard. Pendant un instant, le regard qu'ils échangèrent était magnétique et ils restèrent scotchés l'un à l'autre. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas outre mesure, mais Ichigo avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous au courant!

_Je ne sais pas comment il s'est rendu à la Soul Society mais… il est fort probable que tu le rencontres là-bas, reprit Shinji.

Ichigo releva la tête précipitamment :

_Comment ça « là-bas »? Je vais retourner à la Soul Society?

_Oui, nous sommes venus te chercher, lui répondit Renji.

Ichigo resta muet. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait… C'était impossible! Comment son hollow… Comment Ichigo avait-il pu se rendre à la Soul Society?

_Je crois que Byakuya perd la boule, dit-il alors avec un sourire, je n'ai pas mis les pieds à la Soul Society! Je m'en rappellerait sinon, non?

_Justement, ce n'est pas toi qui y est allé, baka! Lui lança Hyori en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Mais vous avez dit que…

_C'est ton hollow, Ichigo, pas toi, le coupa Shinji. Il semblerait que ton cher acolyte ait réussit à sortir de ton corps, ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Cette situation est tout à fait exceptionnelle.

_Alors tu n'as pas d'explication? Demanda Urahara en fronçant les sourcils.

Shinji se tourna alors vers la jeune femme brune à lunettes derrière lui : Lisa.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

_Tu dois bien avoir une explication, toi, non?

_Pourquoi moi?

_Tu le fais exprès, binoclarde? Intervint Kensei de sa grosse voix.

_Hé! Calmez-vous, intervint Love de sa voix aigue. Lisa, tu sais pourquoi Shinji te pose cette question. Ton hollow a lui aussi essayé de sortir de ton corps, tu te souviens?

Lisa baissa les yeux et soupira.

_Oui, je m'en rappelle, bien sûr… C'était extrêmement douloureux! Mais j'ai réussit à le faire rester…

_Je ne comprends pas, intervint Renji. Vous êtes des Vizards! Si votre hollow s'en va, vous redevenez des shinigamis! Tant mieux, non?

_Non, répondit Lisa en croisant les bras. Même si un hollow s'échappe du corps d'un Vizard, ce Vizard reste un Vizard. Rien ne peut nous faire redevenir un shinigami.

_Oui, mais même! Reprit Renji. Pourquoi vouloir le faire rester, ce hollow?

_Tu as la réponse, intervint Kensei. Si ton hollow s'échappe, qui sait ce qu'il pourra faire? Le hollow d'Ichigo s'est échappé et regarde le résultat! C'est pour cela que nous les gardons en nous…

_Je vois. Sans votre contrôle, ils seraient capable de tout? Demanda Rukia.

_Ils pomperaient notre Reiatsu de shinigami, même à distance, expliqua Shinji, tout du moins c'est-ce que nous pensons. Et ils nous conduiraient à notre mort.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo restait choqué. Comment cela était-il possible?

_Le jour ou le hollow a essayé de sortir du corps de Lisa, elle avait reçu un choc émotionnel violent, expliqua Kensei. Le hollow a profité de sa faiblesse et a tenté…

_Je crois que c'était le jour ou tu m'as embrassé de force, Shinji! Fit remarquer Lisa.

_La ferme!

Le ton de Shinji était cassant, si différent de d'habitude. En temps normal, Shinji, en coureur de jupon qu'il était, se serait vanté d'avoir embrassé Lisa, mais quelque chose semblait ne pas lui plaire. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait dit la vérité.

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Shinji semblait maintenant l'éviter soigneusement du regard.

_Alors, Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu décides? Reprit Renji. Tu viens avec nous ou pas?


	6. Un sentiment d'abandon

6. Un sentiment d'abandon.

_Ichigo, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, seuls à seuls?

La demande de Shinji, justifiée aux yeux des autres, ne rassura pas Ichigo.

Il le suivit en dehors du magasin, les joues rosées et le cœur battant. « Pourquoi suis-je si stressé à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec lui? »

La nuit était fraîche et Ichigo tressaillit. Il était sortit en tee-shirt et il croisa les bras d'un air nerveux en se tournant vers Shinji.

_Ichigo, je crois qu'il est clair que ton hollow s'est échappé pendant qu'on faisait l'amour…

_Quoi?!! Sécria Ichigo, choqué par ses mots. Ne dis pas ça… ici!!

_Ne sois pas si choqué! Reprit Shinji d'un ton moqueur. C'est bien ce qu'on a fait, non?

Ichigo refusa de répondre. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il ait pu faire l'amour avec un homme, avec Shinji. Bien entendu, il en était conscient, il savait que c'était arrivé! Mais l'entendre dans la bouche de Shinji, entendre ces mots, il le refusait!

_Je sais que toi et moi… on…

_On a fait l'amour, continua Shinji.

_Ca va, j'ai compris, arrête de répéter ça!!

Il leva les yeux vers Shinji et fut surpris de voir que ce dernier affichait une mine déçue. Était-il déçu que Ichigo ne veuille pas admettre leur relation?

_Je m'inquiète pour toi, reprit le Vizard blond, vraiment. Et cette histoire ne… ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. J'aimerais être avec toi pour aller jusqu'à la Soul Society, mais c'est impossible…

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, je suis assez grand!

_Tu ne comprends donc pas? Demanda Shinji en le saisissant par les épaules. Tu ne comprends donc pas la situation?! Tu dois récupérer ton hollow, par tous les moyens, Ichigo!

_Peut-être que j'en ai pas envie! Répondit agressivement le roux.

_N'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'on a dit? Ton hollow est sortit de ton corps, mais il vit grâce à ton Reiatsu! En ce moment même, c'est ton énergie spirituelle qu'il pompe pour pouvoir se promener seul!

_Pourquoi je ne le ressens pas? Demanda Ichigo. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sentit qu'il n'était plus là? Lisa a bien dit que c'était douloureux, non?

_C'est pour cela que je te répète qu'il a dut s'en aller pendant qu'on faisait l'amour! Répondit Shinji en le secouant. Tu étais… ton esprit était ailleurs, ton corps était ailleurs! Tu n'avais plus conscience de toi-même! Tu ne l'as pas sentit parce que…

_Ca va, je t'ai dit que j'avais compris.

Ichigo baissa les yeux tristement et Shinji relâcha ses épaules. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, lorsque je le retrouverai? Demanda Ichigo d'un ton neutre.

Shinji soupira de plus belle et s'écarta de lui.

_Ca je ne sais pas. Chaque hollow est différent… Lisa l'a retenu par la force et par des méthodes qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser sur son hollow. Si tu connais assez bien ton hollow, tu devrais savoir quelles méthodes employer.

_Je ne sais pas moi! Répondit Ichigo en haussant le ton. Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que cet enfoiré craint? Comment le ramener?

_Ichigo, tu devras le découvrir seul. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

Ichigo leva ses yeux ambres et croisa le regard marron du Vizard face à lui. Il se sentait seul. Shinji avait toujours été un soutient, alors maintenant… qui allait l'aider?

Qui allait lui montrer la voie?

_Tu sais très bien que je n'en serai pas capable, dit-il alors d'une voix faible. Je peux à peine le contrôler, comment veux-tu que je le fasse revenir?

_Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir.

_Tu me laisses tomber? Demanda-t-il. Shinji…

_Je ne te laisse pas tomber! C'est toi qui… qui… peu importe.

_Comment ça peu importe?!!

Shinji avait déjà fait quelques pas pour rentrer dans le magasin :

_Tu n'es même pas capable de t'avouer que nous avons fait l'amour, alors comment veux-tu que je t'aide à accepter le fait qu'il faut que tu mûrisses?

_Mais ça n'a aucun rapport!!

Shinji eut un petit rire que Ichigo n'apprécia pas du tout.

_Tout est lié, Ichigo. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du mal d'entendre ça… de voir que tu… tu n'acceptes pas ce que nous avons fait. Tu me déçois. Beaucoup. Je…

Il eut un sourire et détourna les yeux.

_Je… non, c'est trop dur à dire…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_Reviens-moi, Ichigo. Et en un seul morceau, s'il te plait.

Il poussa la porte du magasin et entra à nouveau avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il entendit des éclats de voix à l'intérieur puis Renji et Rukia sortirent, suivis d'Urahara.

_Bien, nous devons donc y aller, dit Renji en se tournant vers Ichigo. Tu viens?

_J'arrive…

Urahara ouvrit enfin le passage vers la Soul Society :

_Ne vous perdez pas! Lança-t-il avec un geste d'au revoir. J'ai mis tellement longtemps à sécuriser ce nouveau passage! Vous m'en faites voir de toutes les couleurs, les enfants!

_Merci encore, Urahara! Lui lança Rukia avant de disparaître dans la grande porte blanche de laquelle s'échappait une lumière blanche aveuglante.

_Ouai! A plus! Lança Renji en y disparaissant à son tour.

Ichigo fit un pas en direction de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir le visage de Shinji, fermé et triste. Il soupira et croisa un court instant le regard marron, implorant, si déçu. Il se sentit coupable de faire souffrir cet homme qui l'avait tant aidé.

_Ichigo? Demanda Urahara en voyant son hésitation.

_Oui, pardon! Merci, Urahara!

Et il disparut à son tour dans la lumière blanche.


	7. Le turquoise est collant!

La suite!!!!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me motive!! On va commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet! Un peu plus d'action ne vous en faites pas!

--------------------------------------------------------------

7. Le turquoise est collant!

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Ichigo, Rukia et Renji marchaient à vive allure à travers le passage vers la Soul Society. Il savaient tous les trois que le temps leur était compté et que Kisuke Urahara ne pourrait laisser ouvert le passage très longtemps, c'est pour cela qu'ils accélérèrent le pas. Ils couraient à présent, lorsque Rukia se retourna violemment :

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo.

_Tu n'as pas senti? Demanda Renji.

_Sentit quoi?

_Quelqu'un est là, répondit Rukia avec inquiétude. Quelqu'un nous suit!

Ichigo se retourna vivement, scrutant l'obscurité. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était le chemin bleu, créé avec leur Reiatsu pour pouvoir se maintenir debout dans le passage.

_Je ne sens rien, et je ne vois rien, dit-il en reportant son attention sur ses pas.

_Tu es toujours aussi nul pour sentir le Reiatsu, hein? Demanda Renji avec ironie.

_Taisez-vous! Intervint Rukia. Dépêchons-nous! Je ne veux pas que cet imposteur nous…

Mais elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et de courir. Les autres l'imitèrent. Face à eux, se dessinait une ombre. Sous ses pieds un Reiatsu turquoise lui permettait de tenir debout dans le néant du passage de Urahara.

_Qui est-ce? Demanda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo avait déjà la réponse. Il retint sa respiration en apercevant les deux yeux turquoises, perçants, face à lui. La haute silhouette masculine et élégante. La chevelure bleue…

_Grimmjow…, murmura-t-il.

_Quoi? Demanda vivement Rukia. Cet arrancar 6?

Mais personne n'eut le temps de répondre car une voix s'éleva dans le passage. Une voix rauque, un brin moqueuse et sarcastique :

_Salut, Ichigo! Ca faisait longtemps, hein?

_Laisse-nous passer! S'écria le roux en avançant d'un pas.

_Peut-être… ou peut-être pas!

Rukia posa sa main sur la garde de son Zanpakuto mais Ichigo la retint :

_Je vais régler ça, dit-il en avançant encore un peu.

Il voyait clairement le sourire sournois de Grimmjow. Sa mâchoire étirée en un très large sourire.

_Je ne le dirai pas une troisième fois : laisse-nous passer!

Grimmjow eut un petit rire sadique et sembla réfléchir un instant :

_Je laisse passer tes amis, si tu acceptes de rester discuter avec moi.

_Ichigo! S'écria Rukia.

_J'accepte, répondit alors Ichigo sans faire attention au cri de son amie. Tu n'as pas intérêt à leur barrer la route!

_Une parole est une parole…

Ichigo se tourna vers les deux shinigamis, les dents serrées :

_Allez-y!

_Ichigo…

_Rukia, viens! La coupa Renji en la prenant par le bras.

Il l'attira avec elle, et ils marchèrent en direction de Grimmjow en prenant soin de bien le contourner. Lorsqu'ils furent passés et que leurs silhouettes avaient disparu, Ichigo reprit, d'un ton menaçant :

_Comment as-tu fait pour venir ici?

_Je suis ton Reiatsu depuis plusieurs jours, Ichigo. Et à vrai dire, m'immiscer dans un tel passage… est un jeu d'enfant! Qui a créé un truc aussi nul?

Ichigo ne répondit pas, se contentant d'empoigner Zangetsu d'un geste rapide. Il le brandit devant lui d'un air menaçant.

_Ohla! Ohla! S'écria Grimmjow en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ne sois pas si agressif avec moi, Ichigo! Je ne veux pas me battre!

_Vraiment? Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Tu sais, quand on fait ce genre de trucs avec quelqu'un, on va au bout!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_De quoi tu parles?

_Allez, rouquin, fais pas ta mijaurée! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Toi et moi… dans ta chambre, hein? Tu te rappelles? Ou alors tu as peut-être oublié?

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Il sentit une boule de stress grandir dans son ventre.

_Je t'ai vu avec ce mec, ce blondinet… Tu avais l'air de plutôt aimer ça!

_La ferme! Rugit Ichigo de plus en plus agacé. Tu m'espionnes! J'en étais sûr!

_Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais te laisser filer? Sûrement pas!

Ichigo sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Ses cheveux bougèrent sous le vent que Grimmjow avait créé en se déplaçant, pour venir se placer derrière lui.

_Tu ne me donnes pas un baiser?

Ichigo se retourna violemment et tenta d'abattre Zangetsu sur lui, de toutes ses forces. Mais Grimmjow l'évita assez facilement.

_Tu me déçois, Ichigo. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux!

Soudain, Grimmjow eut un mouvement très rapide. Il saisit Ichigo à la nuque, l'attira jusqu'à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ichigo resta choqué un court instant puis le repoussa violemment en tentant d'abattre, encore une fois, son arme sur lui.

_Espèce d'enfoiré! S'écria Ichigo. Tu me dégoûtes!

_Un jour ou l'autre, tu viendras à moi, shinigami!

_Jamais!

_C'est ça. On se reverra. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai des petites choses à faire…

Grimmjow s'inclina, comme s'il était devant une personne royale et disparut tout à coup. Ichigo observa un long moment l'endroit où il s'était volatilisé puis reprit son chemin en direction de la Soul Society.

Grimmjow avait l'air pour le moins, déterminé, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient.

_Enfoiré, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.


	8. Retour à la Soul Society

Le hollow d'Ichigo peut avoir des prénoms différents, j'ai lu Hichigo par exemple, mais ici, il s'appellera Shiro.

--------------------------------------------------------

8. Retour à la Soul Society.

_Ichigo! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Rukia en voyant enfin le roux sortir du passage.

Ichigo resta un instant planté là, sans rien dire. Il tourna les yeux sur sa droite. Il avait l'impression d'être épié.

Non, plus précisément, il avait l'impression que « lui-même » s'épiait! « Je sais que tu es là, Shiro… Et je te ferai revenir dans mon corps, sois-en certain! »

_Ichigo?

_Désolé, se reprit le jeune shinigami. Ne vous en faites pas, Grimmjow est partit…

_Vous vous êtes battus? Demanda Renji.

_Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans le passage d'Urahara? Enchaîna Rukia. S'il peut faire ça alors…

_Calmez-vous! Je vous dis que tout va bien!

Mais vu la pâleur de son visage, ses deux amis n'en étaient pas convaincus.

Ichigo fit courir son regard sur les rues étroites entourées de mur du Seireitei. Il soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu et une certaine émotion s'éveilla en lui. Il pensa à Shinji et ses yeux se baissèrent.

Si seulement il était là avec lui! Il éprouvait une certaine appréhension à l'idée d'affronter tout ça seul. Shinji, son soutient, l'avait presque envoyé paître juste avant son départ.

« Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré! » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

_Je vais aller voir Byakuya, lança-t-il soudain.

_Non! Le stoppa Rukia. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ichigo.

_Pourquoi?

_Byakuya est toujours dans les bâtiments de la quatrième division, je pense, intervint Renji. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille…

_Non! Intervint Ichigo. Je dois aller lui parler! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!

Il partit d'un pas décidé en direction des bâtiments des divisions. Rukia et Renji n'eurent pas le temps de s'opposer à lui. La jeune fille brune soupira bruyamment :

_Tu crois que Nii-sama lui en voudra? Demanda-t-elle.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho est un homme intelligent, lui répondit Renji. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas Ichigo qui l'a attaqué! Alors pourquoi lui en voudrait-il?

_C'est quand même son hollow qui a…

_Je sais. Arrêtons de parler de ça, d'accord? Je vais contacter Urahara pour lui dire que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans son passage.

Rukia leva les yeux vers lui.

_Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

_Tu viens avec moi?

_D'accord.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la douzième division. Le capitaine Kurotshi était le seul qui pouvait établir un contact avec la terre, et aussi le seul qui accepterait sans trop leur poser de questions!

Ichigo avançait toujours en direction de la quatrième division. Ses pas étaient décidés, ses yeux déterminés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son appréhension grandissait de plus en plus alors qu'il avançait. Et si Byakuya lui révélait quelque chose à propos de son hollow? S'il avait fait plus que l'agresser? Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre mais si Shiro s'était échappé pendant que Shinji et lui faisaient l'amour, comment Shiro réagirait à cela? Ichigo n'en avait aucune idée.

_Enfoiré de hollow, murmura-t-il en entrant dans les locaux de la quatrième division.

Face à lui, un bureau dans un immense hall. L'entrée de la quatrième division ressemblait plus à un hall d'hôpital et après tout c'était logique.

_Vous voulez voir Kuchiki-Taïcho? Demanda une jeune shinigami blonde en le regardant d'un œil suspicieux.

_Oui.

_Je suis désolé mais…

_Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la douce voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa de grands yeux bleus, un visage souriant, sincère.

_Unohana-Taïcho! S'écria la jeune fille derrière son bureau en s'inclinant bien bas.

Unohana posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo comme l'aurait fait un ami :

_Viens avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Ichigo la suivit dans les longs couloirs de la quatrième division. Elle marchait lentement, ses mains croisées devant son ventre, l'air tranquille, si paisible.

Ichiho marchait derrière elle, en silence.

La capitaine de la quatrième division semblait douce et amicale aux premiers abords, mais elle faisait vraiment peur! Il déglutit difficilement en se doutant que la femme brune devait être imprévisible.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une porte noire et se tourna vers lui :

_C'est ici. Je te laisse entrer, mais seulement pour quelques minutes.

_Pour… pourquoi faites-vous cela? Demanda-t-il.

Elle étira un sourire encore plus large et ferma les yeux :

_N'est-ce pas pour t'entretenir avec le capitaine Kuchiki que tu es venue?

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête sans savoir quoi dire.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et Ichigo pénétra dans la chambre sombre, grande et tiède. La porte se referma derrière lui, le laissant planté là.

Au fond de la chambre, un large lit aux draps blancs sur lequel s'étendait le corps de Byakuya, allongé, endormit.

Ichigo hésita. Il se doutait que le capitaine n'aimerait sûrement pas se sentir regardé dans un tel état. Il toussota bruyamment pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Les yeux sombres de Byakuya s'ouvrirent soudain.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il alors de sa voix froide. Je sais que c'est toi.

Ichigo le prit comme une invitation à avancer vers le lit. Ses pas étaient lents et plus il avançait, plus il pouvait voir ce que Byakua avait subit. Un large bandage blanc recouvrait sa jambe droite. Un attelle lui avait été posée au poignet droit et sa joue gauche était cachée sous un large pansement.

_Ne raconte ce que tu vois à personne, reprit la voix glaciale. Personne ne doit savoir que tu m'as mis dans cet état.

_Mais… ce n'était pas moi, je…

_Je sais tout ça. Je sais que c'était ton hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mais c'est la même chose pour moi.

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Il avait redouté ces paroles.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il alors, mais je ne contrôlais pas mon hollow a ce moment précis.

_Je le sais. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que c'est toi qui m'a attaqué.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux. Le regard de Byakuya était braqué au plafond, sans vie. C'était comme s'il regardait un mort, pensa Ichigo.

_Il est toujours ici, reprit Byakuya.

_Je sais, je l'ai sentit.

_Tu dois le reprendre, je n'accepterai aucune défaite de ta part.

Le ton était autoritaire et froid comme d'habitude. Mais Ichigo en fut plus touché que les autres fois.

_Que s'est-il réellement passé? Demanda le roux en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

_Il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler…

_Bien sûr que si! Je dois savoir pourquoi et comment ça s'est passé! Je dois savoir, si je veux le reprendre!

Byakuya tourna alors lentement sa tête vers lui. Les yeux sombres et sans vie rencontrèrent ceux ambres et chauds d'Ichigo. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, sans rien dire. Ichigo sentait toute la rancune du capitaine dans son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner.

_Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, reprit Byakuya, il n'y aucune chance pour que je te pardonne cela. Peu m'importe que ce soit ton hollow, il reste quand même une part de toi. Dès que je serai sortie d'ici, prépare-toi à affronter la mort que je te donnerai.

_Mais…

_Entraîne-toi jusqu'à l'épuisement si tu le souhaites, continua Byakuya sans détourner les yeux. Mais il n'y a aucune chance que tu puisses me battre. Cette fois-ci il en jouera de mon honneur.

Ichigo resta bouche bée. La promesse d'une mort certaine, de la bouche de Byakuya, était à prendre plus qu'au sérieux. Son estomac se contracta. Même s'il ne craignait pas l'homme face à lui, qu'il avait déjà battu dans le passé, il savait que sa détermination dépassait la sienne en cet instant.

Et lorsque Byakuya était déterminé, rien ne pouvait entamer cette détermination. Ichigo se résolut :

_Bien, dit-il. S'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

_Va-t-en.

Ichigo recula jusqu'à la porte et sortit. Unohana-Taïcho n'était plus là. Il sortit du bâtiment et s'assit sur le rebord d'un muret, surplombant la Soul Society. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Byakuya. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire! Mais s'il ne se défendait pas, le capitaine de la sixième division le tuerait certainement.

Il se releva et partit à l'aveuglette. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il marcherait, tentant de retrouver Rukia et Renji.


	9. Le marché de Shiro

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!!!^^

Cette fic risque d'être assez longue, étant donné que je ne sais pas trop encore où va me mener cette histoire, peut-être qu'elle durera longtemps? Je laisse jouer le feeling et l'inspiration!

---------------------------------------------------------------

9. Le marché de Shiro.

_Comment ça quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon passage?

Dans le bâtiment de la douzième division, Rukia et Renji faisaient face à un large écran sur lequel s'étendait l'image d'Urahara, son chapeau vert vissé sur la tête. Mais il avait perdu son légendaire sourire idiot en entendant la nouvelle.

_C'était un espada, reprit Renji. Il est apparut comme ça, devant nous!

_Impossible! S'écria Urahara en agitant son éventail nerveusement. Je… je ne comprends pas!

_Alors, vous n'avez aucune explication?

_Moi, j'en ai une!

Les deux jeunes shinigamis se retournèrent pour faire face à Mayuri, le capitaine de la douzième division. Celui-ci étirait un large sourire, dévoilant de larges dents jaunes.

_Si cet espada s'est introduit dans ce passage, c'est qu'il y a été autorisé par quelqu'un. Soit par son créateur, ou par l'un des utilisateurs…

Renji et Rukia se lancèrent un regard nerveux.

_C'est pas moi! Se défendit soudain Urahara comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

_Moi non plus, intervint Renji, et ce n'est pas Rukia!

_Alors c'est Kurosaki, conclut Mayuri.

_Hein?!! Demanda d'une voix aigue Urahara. Ichigo? Mais pourquoi laisserait-il son ennemi…

_Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander! Le coupa Mayuri. Mais, entre nous, c'est la seule explication. Kurosaki a sûrement… il pensait sûrement à cet arrancar à ce moment précis, et il n'y pensait pas comme son ennemi! Ce qui fait qu'il a put suivre le Reiatsu de ce rouquin et se pointer dans votre passage, c'est la seule explication!

Les trois autres regardèrent le large sourire sadique du capitaine face à eux lorsque Rukia bougea nerveusement :

_Attendez! Vous insinuez quoi là?

_Rien, rien! Se défendit Mayuri. Mais je crois que votre petit copain cache bien des choses!

-------------------------------------

_Ichigo et ce type? Qu'est-ce qu'y a bien pu se passer entre eux? Demanda Rukia en sortant du bâtiment de la douzième division.

_T'es jalouse ou quoi? Demanda Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

_Quoi?! Moi… je… non…

Rukia était rouge comme une tomate. Renji éclata alors de rire en la voyant si gênée. Mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant ce qui les tracassait.

_Il faudra qu'on lui en parle, dit-il plus sérieusement.

_Tu crois? Ca va certainement l'énerver!

_Hé!!!

Un cri les fit se retourner. Ichigo courait vers eux, le bras levé. Il s'arrêta en arrivant face à eux, légèrement essoufflé :

_Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche, dit-il avec un sourire. Je..

_Tu as vu Nii-sama? Demanda sèchement Rukia.

_Euh… oui. Il a dit qu'il allait me tuer!

Renji eut une grimace significative et Rukia leva les yeux au ciel.

_Il était sérieux! Se défendit Ichigo. Je vous jure… il était flippant!

_Nii-sama est toujours flippant!

Rukia plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en entendant ses propres mots, comme si elle était coupable.

_Allez, Rukia! Lui lança Renji avec une tape dans le dos. Tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça! Kuchiki-Taïcho est vraiment flippant, tout le monde le pense!

_Oui, mais là… il y était plus que d'habitude.

Ichigo se raidit soudain. Il le sentait. Il était proche, très proche. Trop proche. Il serra les dents et les poings et s'enfuit en utilisant le Shunpo, laissant ses deux amis comme des imbéciles.

_Ichigo aussi est flippant, parfois! Lança Renji, abasourdie.

---------------------------------------------

Ichigo parcourut une longue distance avant de s'arrêter dans un coin reculé du Seireitei. Il était là, tranquillement assis dans l'herbe verte, l'air de rien. Son visage blanc contrastant drastiquement avec la couleur vive de la verdure autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas s'en faire, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche et les jambes croisées.

_Je t'attendais, mon roi, dit Shiro d'une voix aigue. Enfin…. ex-roi!

Il tourna ses yeux vers Ichigo. Des yeux noirs à la pupille dorée. Ichigo le toisa du regard d'un air très supérieur que Shiro ne sembla pas comprendre.

_Espèce d'enfoiré! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Byakuya?

_Oh? Tu veux qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet? Demanda Shiro en se levant doucement. Très bien… Laisse-moi deux minutes!

Il fit face à Ichigo et prit le temps d'épousseter ses vêtements sur lesquels s'étaient posés quelques brins d'herbes.

_Ce que j'ai fait à Byakuya? Reprit-il enfin. Mais je lui ai fait ce que tu aurais aimé faire…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_Mon ex-roi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là! Lança en riant Shiro. Je ressens tes émotions, je sais ce que tu penses! On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert!

_Viens-en au fait!

_Très bien, pas la peine de faire ta tête de méchant!

Shiro étira un large sourire blanc et Ichigo était prêt à dégainer Zangetsu.

_Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, à moins que tu ne sois un parfait idiot, ex-roi, je me suis échappé pendant que tu faisais des trucs cochons avec Shinji…

_Enfoiré!

_Ca avait l'air très plaisant, je te l'accorde, mais j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête! Enfin, plutôt, tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête, au moment de ton orgasme! Je me trompe?

Ichigo sentit la colère monter en lui. Avoir quelqu'un capable de sentir vos émotions, même les plus intimes, était franchement honteux! Ichigo se sentit salit.

_Alors, je me suis enfuie, et je suis venu ici! J'ai réalisé pour toi l'un de tes fantasmes, ex-roi!

_Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Byakuya!

_Quel naïf! Heureusement que je suis là! Lâcha Shiro avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Je connais tous tes secrets, même ceux que tu n'oses pas t'avouer! Je sais tes fantasmes… Je sais que tu en rêves la nuit! Tu rêves de sentir ses cheveux ébènes glisser sur ton corps, hein, ex-roi?

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu fantasmes sur Byakuya, je le sais, pas la peine de le nier. Mais tu l'as enfouie si loin en toi que peut-être tu ne t'en rappelles plus! Mais sache que moi, je sais.

_Pourquoi tu l'as agressé?

_Mais je ne l'ai pas agressé! Se défendit le hollow en haussant les épaules. Je voulais juste savoir s'il en valait la peine! S'il en valait la peine que tu transpires comme un animal pendant ton sommeil. S'il en valait la peine que tu refoules tes propres émotions!

_Arrête tes conneries! Rugit Ichigo. Tu dis n'importe quoi! Byakuya est juste…

_… un fantasme? Termina Shiro. Je le sais, arrête de tourner autour du pot et avoue-le une fois pour toute! Ses longues mains blanches délicates caressant ta peau, ses lèvres dévorant les tiennes, sentir sa…

_La ferme!

Il y eut un silence, rythmé par le souffle d'Ichigo de plus en plus court. Il était très en colère.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

_Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, répondit Shiro en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je l'ai embrassé pendant son sommeil et il s'est réveillé! J'ai essayé de le toucher, de lui faire tout un tas de choses mais il se débattait… il a bien fallut que je me défende, non?

_Enfoiré! C'est toi qui lui a fait tout ça?

Ichigo eut la vision des bandages de Byakuya et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas une attaque que Byakuya avait tenté d'éviter, c'était les pulsions sexuelles de son hollow!

_Oui, c'est moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y aller si fort il m'a un peu fait mal…

Il montra son bras blanc comme la neige, sur lequel Ichigo aperçut tout un tas de marques rouges. Des griffures, des morsures…

_Tu vas revenir immédiatement là-dedans!! Hurla Ichigo en se tapant la poitrine. Et maintenant!

_Ouhla! T'énerve pas! Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir…

_Tu n'as pas le choix!

_Tu veux qu'on se batte? Je ne crois pas non…

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Ichigo avait le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite! Mais il ne savait pas quoi! Il connaissait la puissance de son hollow, il savait qu'il n'était pas si facilement maîtrisable!

_Très bien, je te propose un marché, reprit alors Shiro avec un sourire plus que sadique.

_Quoi? Demanda agressivement Ichigo.

_Je veux bien retourner dans ton corps, et t'appeler mon roi à nouveau. Mais à une seule condition!

_Laquelle?

Ichigo avait une mauvaise impression. L'impression que Shiro allait lui demander quelque chose d'horrible, d'affreux!

_Je veux que tu fasses l'amour à Byakuya.

_Pardon?!!

_Tu m'as très bien entendu!

Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde, il brandit Zangetsu devant lui et menaça Shiro qui ne trembla pas plus que ça.

_Pathétique, dit-il en riant. Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton couteau? Promets-moi que tu coucheras avec lui, et je te reviens illico!

_Jamais!

Shiro étira un sourire.

_Très bien. Salut, ex-roi!

Et il s'éloigna, finissant par disparaître au loin.


	10. Tu me manques

Voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Et merci à tout le monde pour continuer à me lire…

----------------------------------------------

10. Tu me manques.

Byakuya laissa son regard vagabonder quelques instants à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau dehors. Il faisait toujours beau à la Soul Society. Rien ne changeait, tout était pareil ici.

Comme dans sa misérable vie.

Rien n'avait changé depuis des centaines d'années, depuis que Hisana s'en était allée. Depuis combien de centaines d'années Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait-il plus vécu? Sûrement un bon paquet, pensa-t-il. Et subitement, la nuit dernière, quelqu'un avait tenté de l'embrasser, de le toucher, quelqu'un s'était glissé dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Byakuya aurait dû en être outré, se sentir honteux, ou encore préparer une quelconque vengeance. Mais que faire lorsqu'en fait vous ne ressentez rien de tout cela?

Byakuya n'avait pas sentit la présence de Shiro comme une menace, pire que ça, il avait apprécié les caresses. Les grandes mains blanches et pas si froides que cela. Le souffle chaud dans son cou et ces yeux noirs et dorés…

Byakuya ferma les yeux un instant, de dégoût. Ce n'était pas le hollow qu'il avait vu ce soir-là, c'était Ichigo. Et depuis, il ne cessait d'y penser. Le problème se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens dans sa tête, comme un rubixcube, cherchant les bonnes combinaisons. Mais il n'y en avait qu'une, de solution : il avait désiré Ichigo, ce soir-là.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Byakuya devait venger son honneur. Il devait tuer Ichigo. Et puis, il le lui avait promis, il y a quelques minutes à peine, dans cette chambre! Son futur était aussi noir que les yeux de ce hollow…

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit constamment peinte en blanc ou en noir? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir la vie en orange?

------------------------------------------------

_Tu as donc parlé avec ton hollow?

Ichigo était devant l'écran géant, dans le bâtiment de la douzième division. Face à lui, l'image de Shinji était légèrement floue et sautait de temps en temps. Mayuri avait accepté de le laisser seul un moment.

_C'est déjà pas mal, vous avez établit un contact, dit Shinji sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Ce n'est pas très marrant, lui répondit Ichigo d'un ton cassant.

Il y eut un silence, rythmé par les grésillements de l'écran.

_Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit des choses très rigolotes, supposa Shinji en reprenant un air sérieux.

_Pas vraiment.

_Que t'a-t-il dit, alors?

Ichigo soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, surtout avec Shinji. Comment le vizard réagirait-il en entendant la requête de son hollow? Non, il fallait mieux garder ça pour lui.

_Rien d'important, répondit Ichigo en secouant la tête.

_Rien d'important? Répéta le blond avec ironie. Ichigo, chaque parole de ton hollow est importante!

_Laisse tomber! Il est juste… débile. Il a dit des trucs débiles!

_Oh?

Ichigo n'osa pas affronter le regard du vizard. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment face à lui, que ce n'était que son image, il ne put s'y résoudre.

De son côté, Shinji comprit clairement que le roux lui cachait quelque chose. Mais sortir les vers du nez d'Ichigo était comme tenter de raisonner Hiyori, autrement dit : impossible! Il ne tenta donc pas de lui faire dire la vérité.

_Tu as vu Byakuya?

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en entendant le prénom du capitaine de la sixième division. Et il ignorait pourquoi.

_Non, mentit-il, pas encore.

_Très bien, j'imagine que tu vas le faire?

_Oui.

Il y eut un autre silence, beaucoup plus long.

_Ichigo, tu me manques.

Les mots de Shinji semblaient si doux, même à travers un écran, que Ichigo en releva la tête. Il sentit son cœur se calmer soudain dans sa poitrine. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement, ou bien d'exaspération. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour le vizard blond. Après tout, ce dernier ne l'avait-il pas carrément abandonné?

Ichigo se sentait abandonné par Shinji.

Il n'avait pas voulu l'aider pour son problème de hollow. Il lui en voulait, quelque part. Il se sentait abandonné et trahit par cet homme à qui il avait donné sa « virginité ».

_Désolé, dit-il soudain, je vais devoir y aller. Il faut… il faut que j'y aille.

Il entendit un soupir de Shinji, puis les mêmes mots, encore :

_Tu me manques vraiment, Ichigo. Reviens vite.

_Je ferai ce que je peux.

Il s'éloigna de l'écran, la tête basse sans même un regard pour le vizard.

Il sortit de la pièce et resta immobile un moment en refermant la porte. Pourquoi diable Shinji avait-il dit ces mots? La lueur malicieuse qui régnait d'habitude dans les yeux marrons du vizard blond avait disparu, remplacé par une lumière sincère.

Exactement la même lueur que lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés juste avant son départ, il y a quelques heures déjà. Ichigo avait beau tenter de détourner ses pensées de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait l'impression que les mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête, comme un coup de gong fatal. « Tu me manques ». Pourquoi lui dire cela avec tant de sincérité et de tendresse? Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, ça l'avait bouleversé. Mais Ichigo n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser gagner par ce genre d'émotions.

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par la vie du Gotei 13. Ichigo passait ses journées en compagnie de Rukia et de Renji, lorsqu'ils n'effectuaient pas leur devoir de shinigamis. La question de l'intrusion de Grimmjow dans le passage d'Urahara était revenue sur le tapis, mais comme ni Rukia ni Renji n'osaient lui demander s'il voyait Grimmjow autrement que comme un ennemi, le sujet fut presque oublié. Sinon, Ichigo aimait se rendre à la 11ème division et faire un petit combat contre Ikaku, de temps en temps. Tant qu'il ne tombait pas sur Kenpachi!

Le soir venu, il aimait aller discuter avec Jyuushiro Ukitake, le capitaine de la 13ème division. Cet homme était si apaisant. Ichigo n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi apaisant que lui, et quelqu'un qui buvait autant aussi!

Puis les journées passèrent. Renji et Shuuhei lui tenaient compagnie parfois, et ils partaient dans de longues discussions sur les filles du Gotei 13. Ichigo avait beau tenter d'entrer dans la conversation, il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser au sujet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit attiré par les hommes? Si Renji savait cela, il se moquerait certainement de lui! Mais depuis quand Ichigo craignait-il les moqueries de son ami lieutenant? Il ne se laissait pas gagner par ce genre d'agressions. Et pourtant, il se résolut à ne rien lui dire. Tout comme à Rukia, d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de Shinji pendant trois jours, ni de son hollow. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, même si chaque matin, Rukia le pressait pour en finir avec cette histoire. Ichigo ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son hollow. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas réentendre sa requête, à propos de Byakuya, et aussi parce qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Il ne voulait pas rentrer sur terre. Il voulait rester ici. Quelque chose semblait le retenir. Quelque chose d'autre que son hollow. Mais il avait beau fouiller son esprit pour comprendre ce qui le retenait, il ne comprenait pas.

Avait-il peur de se retrouver face au vizard blond? Peut-être.

Ce soir-là, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, Ichigo était toujours dans le dojo de la onzième division, il s'entraînait. Il ne savait pas à quoi d'ailleurs. Il donnait des coups dans un sac de sable, sans comprendre pourquoi. Et il frappait si fort que ses poings commencèrent à saigner. Il devait être tard. Très tard.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle mais ne se retourna pas. Sans doute était-ce Ikaku qui venait lui demander de sortir, ou encore Renji, pour lui dire d'aller se reposer. Ou encore Rukia pour lui demander de se presser à régler son problème de hollow.

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter ce soir. Vraiment pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne se retourna pas pour voir l'intrus. Il pensait que s'il ne se retournait pas, celui-ci finirait pas partir.

_Tu comptes t'entraîner encore longtemps? Demanda une voix en résonnant dans son dos. Nous avons quelque chose à régler.


	11. Or et turquoise

_**Hello!! Aujourd'hui, je mets deux chapitres en ligne. Parce qu'ils sont plutôt courts, je l'avoue!**_

_**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et une petite review fait toujours très plaisir (je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je le dise ^^)**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ^^**_

-----------------------------------------------------

11. Or et turquoise.

Shinji se trouvait sur le toit d'une maison de Karakura ce soir-là. Assit tranquillement, ses jambes reposaient devant lui, tendues. Il fumait une cigarette et laissait échapper la fumée blanche dans des petits soupirs. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait plus fumer? Une cinquantaine d'années peut-être. Il avait toujours été attiré par les choses du monde des humains, et cela bien avant qu'il ne devienne capitaine de la cinquième division à la Soul Society. Il repensa avec émotion au mange-disque qu'il avait dans ses appartements en ces temps-là. Il aimait écouter ce disque, de jazz. Ca le mettait de bonne humeur en ces temps-là. Mais c'était avant la rébellion de Aizen, avant cette trahison. Et bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Ichigo.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il ferma les yeux et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Puis, tout en recrachant la fumée, il dit :

_Tu es venu me tuer?

Grimmjow, qui se tenait debout derrière lui, perdit immédiatement son sourire, ses mains posées sur ses hanches dans une attitude décontractée. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

_Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis ici?

Shinji eut un petit rire mais ne se retourna pas vers l'intrus.

_Depuis que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ichigo et toi. Je savais que tu viendrais, un moment ou un autre.

Grimmjow fit un pas en arrière. Cet homme blond l'avait déjà battu dans le passé, il connaissait sa puissance. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus qu'un simple combat pour s'amuser. Grimmjow le prenait différemment. Au plus profond de son pauvre corps d'arrancar, il savait que pour les deux hommes, le combat en valait la chandelle.

_Si tu me tues, reprit Shinji en éjectant sa cigarette qui alla s'écraser sur le béton plus bas, Ichigo ne te pardonnera jamais.

_Oh? Alors tu penses vraiment que je ne pourrais pas l'avoir si je te tue?

Shinji se leva dans un murmure de mécontentement et se retourna pour croiser les yeux turquoises de Grimmjow. Il y eut un silence pesant. Shinji n'avait pas envie de se battre, pas de cette façon.

_Non, je ne crois pas.

Grimmjow éclata de rire soudainement. Shinji se raidit, cet éclat de rire était plus que flippant! Il se surprit à appréhender la réaction de l'arrancar face à lui. Lui, Shinji, qui ne s'était jamais sentit faible. Il se sentait faible, aujourd'hui. Parce que quelqu'un avait pris son cœur, parce qu'il avait des sentiments. Il savait que Ichigo le rendait faible. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui…

_Peu importe, reprit Grimmjow, si je te tue, ça sera déjà un commencement. Ichigo ne te pleurera pas longtemps, ce n'est pas son style!

_Tu crois le connaître si bien que ça? Lança le vizard en haussant les sourcils. Qui es-tu pour croire connaître Ichigo?

_Son plus fidèle adversaire, répondit Grimmjow.

Il dégaina soudain son zanpakuto et le brandit devant lui :

_Ca n'a aucune importance, tout ça, dit-il avec un sourire. Même si Ichigo me déteste parce que je t'ai tué, au moins tu ne seras plus un rival!

Shinji dégaina à son tour son arme, sans motivation. Jusqu'où cette conversation allait-elle aller? Il était fatigué. Fatigué et meurtrit. Ichigo l'avait rejeté, il lui manquait. Peut-être que s'il mourrait ce manque s'atténuerait?

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Demanda-t-il soudain. Attaque-moi!

_Tu es trop pressé, blondinet! Lança Grimmjow avec un sourire. Je veux un peu discuter…

_Vraiment? Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tu as énoncé tes intentions…

_Quelles sont les tiennes, alors?

Shinji croisa de plus belle le regard turquoise. Il ne savait pas quelles intentions animaient ses pas. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à se battre? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à survivre dans ce monde cruel des humains? Pas grand-chose. Ses amis? Kensei, Love, Lisa, Hyiori? Peut-être. Ils avaient été une raison suffisante à sa survie jusqu'à maintenant, pendant des centaines d'années. Mais maintenant? Maintenant que Ichigo l'avait repoussé, l'avait rejeté, quelle était sa raison de vivre? Il n'en avait plus aucune.

_Je n'ai pas d'intention spéciale, répondit-il alors. Si tu veux te battre, alors je suis partant.

_Tu n'as pas l'air très motivé! Lui fit remarquer l'arrancar. Ca n'est pas très gratifiant pour moi!

Sans plus de mots, il fonça sur lui. Shinji l'évita grâce à sa vitesse, qui semblait nettement supérieure à celle du turquoise.

_Tu comptes éviter ce combat? Demanda Grimmjow en attaquant de plus belle.

_Je t'ai dit que ça m'était égal si nous nous battions! Répondit Shinji en parant son coup avec désinvolture.

_Alors attaque-moi à ton tour!

D'un regard exaspéré, Shinji abattit un coup sur Grimmjow. Leurs lames se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils serrèrent les dents tous les deux en se menaçant du regard. Grimmjow grogna longuement face à la force de l'homme face à lui.

_C'est mieux, dit-il, on dirait que tu as retrouvé ta motivation!

_Ne parle pas trop vite, arrancar de mes deux! Je n'ai jamais dit que je me battrais sérieusement!

_Vraiment? Demanda Grimmjow en serrant toujours les dents à s'en faire mal. Ca sera donc plus facile pour moi, même si c'est moins gratifiant!

_Si je me bats à pleine puissance, tu ne pourras pas me battre!

_Tu ne m'as pas encore vu à pleine puissance, non plus! Répliqua Grimmjow en forçant de plus belle sur le zanpakuto de Shinji avec une grimace.

_Alors, je te laisse me montrer ça!


	12. Un fantasme

**_Voilà le second chapitre du jour!_**

**_Enjoy! ^^_**

----------------------------------------------------

12. Un fantasme.

_Tu comptes t'entraîner encore longtemps? Nous avons quelque chose à régler.

Ichigo se retourna en entendant la voix résonner dans le dojo de la onzième division. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

_Je viens de te le dire.

Ichigo eut un sourire.

_Il n'y a pas moyen que je me batte contre toi maintenant. Tes blessures ne sont certainement pas guéries.

_C'est en te tuant, que je les panserai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo soupira au son de la voix si glaciale. Byakuya Kuchiki se tenait face à lui, devant la porte du dojo. Son regard gris lui lançait des poignards.

_Désolé, Byakuya, reprit le roux, mais j'ai dit que je ne me battrai pas contre toi tant que tu ne seras pas rétablit!

Il se figea soudain et regarda deux gouttes de sang tomber au sol. Il porta sa main à sa joue rapidement, les yeux exorbités. Une fine pétale rose voleta devant ses yeux. Byakuya venait de lancer son shikai contre lui et l'avait coupé à la joue.

_J'ai dit que je te tuerai, peu importe mon état, dit Byakuya en se retrouvant derrière lui.

Ichigo se retourna à une vitesse folle et empoigna Zangetsu juste à temps pour contrer Senbonzakura. Il y eut un choc violent lorsque les deux lames se touchèrent, puis ils s'écartèrent, chacun dans un coin opposé du dojo. Ichigo serra les dents. Il était sérieux, très sérieux, ce Byakuya qui se tenait face à lui. Et il en était encore plus inquiétant. Plus que d'habitude.

Ichigo sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine en sentant ce courant d'air froid reconnaissable entre mille sur sa nuque. Il esquiva les centaines de pétales roses s'abattant sur lui et fonça droit sur Byakuya. La vitesse d'Ichigo n'était cependant pas assez importante pour esquiver le shikai du capitaine Kuchiki. Il tenta une dernière fois de le frapper, sans résultat. Puis, il s'éloigna de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes et brandit son épée devant lui.

_Bankai!!

Byakuya eut un rire glacial :

_Tellement prévisible, murmura-t-il. Ton bankai ne te servira à rien ici, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mais le roux était déjà derrière lui et les cheveux ébènes volèrent, dévoilant la nuque blanche et douce de son possesseur. Byakuya se baissa pour esquiver. Il savait que son shikai n'était pas aussi rapide que Ichigo, mais lui, Byakuya, pouvait éviter les attaques de son bankai, il s'en savait capable.

Zangetsu passa au-dessus de sa tête dans un sifflement alors que Byakuya s'accroupissait pour l'éviter. Il étira la jambe et asséna à Ichigo un immense coup de pied en plein estomac.

Le rouquin fut projeté à pleine vitesse contre le mur du dojo en poussant un cri de douleur.

Byakuya s'effondra à terre. « Que s'est-il passé? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il porta une main à son abdomen, ensanglanté. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. La douleur était lancinante… Sa blessure s'était rouverte!

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et observa Ichigo se relever et avancer vers lui. Il se tenait l'estomac dans une grimace et s'agenouilla près de lui. Byakuya ne bougea pas, toujours allongé :

_Je te l'avais dit, que tes blessures n'étaient pas guéries, entendit-il Ichigo dire d'une voix faible. Tes blessures se sont ouvertes à nouveau.

Byakuya tenta de resserrer son poing autour de la garde se Senbonzakura, mais celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Byakuya avait bien trop mal pour pouvoir tenir son zanpakuto en main.

_C'est douloureux? Demanda le roux en regardant la blessure qui s'était rouverte.

_Je finirai par te tuer, peu importe le temps que…

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me tuer? Le coupa Ichigo. Est-ce pour sauver ton honneur? A ce je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai touché. C'était mon hollow!

_Comment oses-tu dire de telles obscénités? Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses?

Mais Ichigo ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de presser sa main sur la blessure de Byakuya, et passa son autre main derrière la nuque du noble pour qu'il se redresse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'observer dans l'obscurité du dojo. Ichigo était certain d'entendre les battements du cœur de Byakuya. Ou bien étaient-ce les siens?

Il eut un instant d'immobilité, comme s'il se demandait quoi faire en cet instant. Il releva un genoux, près à se lever et s'en aller, lorsqu'au dernier moment, il fit volte-face et se retourna violemment vers le capitaine pour attirer sa nuque jusqu'à lui.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, dans un contact chaud et humide. Ichigo sentait les doux cheveux ébènes caresser sa main, toujours sur la nuque du noble. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi Byakuya ne se débattait pas? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas?

Leurs lèvres restaient collées, inexorablement, pendant des secondes qui semblèrent une éternité aux deux hommes. Ichigo se sentit alors parcouru d'un frisson : Byakuya enroula ses bras autour de son cou dans une étreinte si passionné qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qui était face à lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les pupilles grises, brillantes, éclairées par une lumière différente, presque envieuse. Le roux ferma à nouveau les yeux, approfondissant le baiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

Un moment il était prêt à partir et un autre, il l'avait embrassé, comme poussé par un désir refoulé en lui. Son hollow avait-il raison? Byakuya était-il un fantasme?

Un gémissement de l'homme brun lui donna la réponse. Oui, Byakuya Kuchiki était définitivement un fantasme.

Ichigo sentit la langue du capitaine caresser ses lèvres. Il semblait pressant.

Il écarta doucement les lèvres pour libérer le passage. Lorsque leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il ne put contrôler. Il en fut lui-même surpris. Il semblait aimer ce baiser.

Il retira sa main posée sur la blessure de Byakuya et vint caresser sa joue, sans cesser leur baiser. Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se titillaient, se caressaient. Les soupirs se multipliaient. L'excitation grandissait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ichigo se releva. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il ne pouvait rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce, seul avec cet homme. Il étouffait.

Il commença à s'éloigner en direction de la porte du dojo.

Byakuya était resté assit, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos. Il était pétrifié, peut-être de peur, peut-être d'étonnement, ou peut-être de joie.

De tels sentiments se mélangeant en lui était une expérience si nouvelle que le capitaine de la sixième division perdit pied. Il était littéralement perdu, en observant le dos de l'homme qui venait de l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu se lever, lui prendre le bras et le retenir, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'en fit rien.

Byakuya Kuchiki ne se laisse pas dominer par ses émotions. Il avait résisté lorsque Rukia avait été condamnée à mort. Oui, il avait résisté à l'envie de passer outre ces règles qu'il s'était juré de toujours respecter. Alors ce n'était pas face à Ichigo qu'il allait le faire.

Même si au plus profond de son cœur, il en crevait d'envie.

_Lorsque tu seras guérit, viens me trouver, dit alors Ichigo. Et tu pourras me tuer.


	13. Tue moi!

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, non, non!!!_**

13. Tue-moi!

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Le soleil tapait déjà depuis longtemps sur la Soul Society.

_Merde…, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Il se tint la tête avec une grimace. Cette migraine le saisit au coeur, il ne se sentait pas bien. Pourquoi bon sang avait-il fait ça hier? Il pesta en silence et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Renji l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts dans sa chambre et Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Surtout que le lieutenant de la sixième division avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ce qui laissait sa chambre pratiquement libre pour Ichigo. Et cela, toute la journée!

Il entra sous la douche avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il était exténué. Ce n'était pas comme si son combat de la veille avait duré une éternité, mais c'était plutôt toutes ces questions qui le fatiguaient. Elles revenaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Et toujours la même personne l'empêchait d'y répondre : Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Nom d'un chien! S'écria-t-il pour lui-même sous la douche.

Il serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui? Malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait pour sa propre personne, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, ce qu'il avait fait avait cloué le bec de ce Kuchiki! Il l'avait surpris, et c'était plutôt rassurant… Mais son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il avait oublié un petit détail : Byakuya voulait le tuer. Et sans l'ombre d'un doute, il le ferait.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il resta figé et poussa un soupir :

_Je sais que tu es là, finit-il par dire en commençant à s'habiller.

_Ah! Mon ex-roi!! Lança la voix aigue de Shiro en débarquant du balcon. Enfin, tu es là!

_Tu veux peut-être revenir dans mon corps? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

_J'hésite encore, répondit le hollow. Je devrais?

_Oui, tu devrais. Sinon, je risque de vraiment m'énerver!

_Si tu t'énerves avec moi comme tu t'es énervé hier contre Byakuya Kuchiki, ça promet! Tu comptes mettre la langue en m'embrassant?

_Enfoiré!

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_Tu nous observais? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

_Oh oui! C'était un bon début. Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais arrêté en si bon chemin?

_La ferme! Maintenant, reviens dans mon corps!

Shiro leva son index blanchâtre devant son visage :

_Tsss… non, non, je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui, que je sache!

_Ca ne t'a pas suffit hier?

_Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, avec la langue soit, mais…

_Enfoiré!

Shiro éclata de rire. Voir la détresse de son roi devant ses yeux était plus que réjouissant! C'était jouissif!

_Décidément mon ex-roi tu es plein de surprise, j'hésite vraiment à te reconsidérer comme mon roi! Tu m'épates!

_La ferme!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air froid. Ichigo sursauta et Shiro disparut instantanément. Le roux se releva dans un bond.

Byakuya Kuchiki referma la porte en la claquant violemment, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Il se tourna, l'air figé et froid vers Ichigo. Puis, sans un mot, il fit deux pas, retira son zanpakuto de sa ceinture et le déposa sur la table de nuit. Enfin, il se recula jusqu'au fond de la pièce, le regard plein de défis, et écarta les bras en grand :

_Tu peux me tuer. Maintenant.

C'était un tel regard de défis que Ichigo en fut piqué dans sa propre fierté. Il resta bouche bée. Pourquoi Byakuya venait-il le voir, sans défense, alors qu'il était à peine réveillé? C'était une torture ou quoi? Son cerveau venait à peine de sortir du sommeil, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de réfléchir maintenant!

Ichigo soupira et abandonna sa mine étonnée. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Son mal de tête était piquant, hargneux et semblait lui prendre toute son énergie.

Il se baissa et ramassa son propre zanpakuto au pied du lit. Il le regarda quelques instants puis reposa ses yeux sur Byakuya, qui n'avait pas bougé. Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage blanc et harmonieux. Rien. Pas même un battement de cils.

Ichigo déposa alors lentement Zangetsu à côté de Senbonzakura, sur la table de nuit et avança jusqu'à Byakuya d'un pas décidé.

Il empoigna les bras écartés du noble et les força à revenir le long de son corps. Son souffle s'était accéléré. Pas celui de Byakuya. Les yeux gris étaient provocateurs.

Ichigo empoigna alors l'écharpe bleue de toute sa puissance et rapprocha le visage de Byakuya du sien :

_Tue-moi d'abord!

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse ou geste de la part de son vis-à-vis il fondit sur ses lèvres et les captura.

Byakuya ne résista pas.

Ichigo tenait toujours fermement l'écharpe du noble, comme s'il craignait qu'en la lâchant, Byakuya ne recule.

Immédiatement, leurs langues partirent à la recherche l'une de l'autre. Comme si elles s'étaient manquées pendant cette nuit. Byakuya posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune shinigami et les pétrit avec force. Si fort, que Ichigo en gémit. A son tour, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du capitaine, serrant entre ses doigts les mèches ébènes, les tirant légèrement vers l'arrière, de façon à faire comprendre à Byakuya que lui aussi, pouvait le dominer.

Byakuya gémit faiblement en sentant ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur et il gémit à nouveau. Son souffle s'était accéléré.

Les deux corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre et Ichigo sentit son entre-jambe se mettre à pulser avec envie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme le mettait dans un tel état! Comment un homme pouvait l'exciter à un tel point que c'en était frustrant?

Byakuya eut un profond gémissement plaintif lorsque sa virilité rencontra celle d'Ichigo, à travers leurs vêtements. Ichigo se délecta des bruits de plaisir de son partenaire et commença à faire frotter son bassin contre celui du Byakuya. Ce dernier quitta immédiatement le baiser pour rejeter sa tête en arrière et laisser échapper un autre long gémissement qui mit Ichigo dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il dut mordre le cou couleur neige parfaitement offert. Il y laissa une petit marque rosée.

Les mains du roux caressèrent la nuque douce, pétrissaient les épaules dures et carrées du noble. Ses lèvres partaient à l'exploration de sa clavicule, de la naissance de son cou. Byakuya respirait difficilement. Surtout que Ichigo continuait de remuer son bassin contre le sien avec encore plus de pression.

Il écarta les pans du kimono noir de son vis-à-vis et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. La peau blanche était si froide que Ichigo se demanda à quelle température le corps de Byakuya pouvait bien être. Mais plus il le caressait, plus le corps se réchauffait. Et plus les soupirs de plaisir du noble devenaient profonds et fréquents. Ichigo traça de sa langue une ligne invisible partant de la gorge du capitaine jusqu'à son nombril, avec lequel il joua quelques instants. Byakuya frissonna et se cambra légèrement. Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, mais tout semblait venir si naturellement que c'en était troublant.

Lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour à Shinji, tout avait été si vite, que ça en avait été brutal. Là, c'était différent. Toute la douceur et la pureté de la peau de Byakuya rendait l'instant magique.

Ichigo ferma les yeux en remontant doucement jusqu'aux pectoraux finement dessinés. Il fit jouer sa langue en cercle autour des mamelons du noble, puis les capturait, l'un après l'autre, lentement. Byakuya avait glissé ses mains dans la chevelure orange, jouant avec les mèches qui partaient en tout sens, échappant des gémissements de plaisir non refoulés.

Ichigo remonta son visage pour fixer Byakuya de ses yeux ambrés. Les joues du noble avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Il sourit imperceptiblement à cette vision. Il n'était pas amusé ou moqueur, non. Il fondait littéralement devant ce visage si beau.

Il le prit entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine, avec une telle douceur qu'il en aurait fait fondre le glace. Byakuya poussa un soupir et son corps se détendit à son maximum sous le baiser.

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du jeune shinigami et le poussa délicatement jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un souffle.

Byakuya prit le temps de retirer à Ichigo son kimono noir et passa sa main sur le torse musclé qui s'étendait sous lui. Les deux yeux ambres le fixaient, les cheveux oranges reposaient négligemment sur les draps blancs. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à sa pensée : il était si beau.

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur le torse brûlant du roux qui se tortillait sous les coups de langue. Ichigo observait le plafond et son regard se perdit. Il lâchait prise. Il était perdu dans un autre monde. Un monde où tout prenait la couleur des pétales de cerisier. Un monde où tout s'appelait Byakuya. Un monde tapissé d'ébène et de gris. Un monde si calme, si doux et si tendre…

_Ichigo? Aaaah mon Dieu!!!!

Renji fit irruption dans la chambre, qui était tout de même la sienne, et se figea devant la scène. Sur son lit, Ichigo à moitié nu surplombé par son capitaine, les cheveux défaits et le visage exactement au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Le Lieutenant de Kuchiki devint de la même couleur que ses cheveux et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche de stupeur.

Les deux acteurs restèrent immobiles. Ichigo eut une grimace, surtout que le temps que prit Renji pour comprendre qu'il se passait était plus long qu'une éternité.

Finalement, ce fut Byakuya qui parla :

_Ne t'ai-je pas dit de terminer ton travail avant ce midi?


	14. La dispute

_**Voilà la suite!**_

_**Je publie vite mes nouveaux chapitres, j'en suis consciente, mais comme cette fic a l'air de plaire, je ne voudrais pas vous faire languir ^^**_

_**Merci à tout le monde!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

14. La dispute.

_Ne t'ai-je pas dit de terminer ton travail avant ce midi?

La voix de Byakuya avait pris ce ton froid et glacial, si reconnaissable. Ce qui contrastait violemment avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Ichigo le ressentit nettement. Et apparemment, Renji également puisqu'il fronça les sourcils violemment et se retourna brusquement pour ne pas les regarder. Il se mit à débiter :

_Le commandant Yamamoto m'envoie chercher Kurosaki Ichigo il veut le voir c'est très urgent alors j'ai été envoyé pour le chercher il veut te voir tout de suite c'est très urgent et je croyais que vous étiez à la quatrième division Kuchiki-Taicho je suis désolé mais il se trouve que c'est ma chambre et je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça et je suis désolé et ça fait un choc et je n'étais pas préparé mon Dieu!!

Il avait débité tout cela à une telle vitesse qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il s'enfuit en courant et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Byakuya tourna sa tête vers Ichigo et leva un sourcil :

_Quel débit surprenant! Lâcha-t-il en se redressant.

_Je dois y aller si j'ai bien tout compris, dit Ichigo en sautant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Soudain, il se retourna. Byakuya était toujours assis sur le lit et l'observait, le regard gris avait repris son air glacial. Pourtant, ses joues étaient toujours teintées de rose et Ichigo trouva le portrait plus que joli!

_On dirait une vierge effarouchée, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. A plus!!

_Comment oses-tu…?!!!

Mais il était trop tard, Ichigo avait déjà quitté la pièce et refermé la porte derrière lui.

Byakuya poussa un soupir éreintant et se releva lui aussi. Il prit le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place, le temps de reprendre sa respiration pour que ses joues reprennent une teinte normale, puis sortit, son attitude hautaine avait repris le relais, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il traversa le bâtiment pour se rendre à son bureau dans lequel il trouva Renji.

_Ku… Kuchiki-Taïcho? Demanda-t-il les joues en feu en voyant son capitaine s'asseoir, l'air de rien, derrière son bureau.

_Qu'y a-t-il, Renji? Demanda la voix glaciale.

Renji resta figé un moment. Mais il était si hors de lui que tout sortit tout à coup, oubliant face à qui il se trouvait :

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Taïcho?!! S'écria-t-il. Alors vous et Ichigo faites des cochonneries dans mon lit?!!! Dans mon lit?!!! C'est dégoûtant, je suis à deux doigts de vomir!!! Je croyais que vous aviez un minimum de respect pour moi mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas!!! Vous venez de perdre toute crédibilité à mes yeux!!! Comment osez-vous faire ça à Ichigo?!!!

_Tais-toi!! Claqua le ton glacial du noble.

Renji se tut, essoufflé. Ses yeux étaient menaçant. En cet instant, il n'avait plus peur de lui, plus peur de son capitaine. Il était prêt à l'affronter.

_Ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien, reprit Byakuya. Cependant, je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'aurions pas dû faire cela dans ta chambre, sur ton lit…

_Taïcho!! S'exclama Renji avec un profond dégoût.

_Tais-toi! Je m'excuse donc auprès de toi pour cet évènement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ta chambre. En revanche, pour ce que tu as vu, je te prierai de garder tout cela pour toi, est-ce bien clair?

Le ton était clairement menaçant. Renji le saisit très bien. Mais il ne s'en démonta pas pour autant :

_Vous abusez de lui? Demanda-t-il soudain. Comment osez-vous faire ça à Ichigo? Vous profitez de lui alors qu'il a des problèmes?! Vous me répugnez!! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ce genre d'hommes!! Profiter des garçons plus jeunes c'est… c'est dégueulasse!!!

Le coup partit tout seul, sans que Renji comprenne. Il se retrouva tout à coup à terre, Senbonzakura plantée sous sa gorge. Il passa sa main sur sa lèvre, en sang, là où Kuchiki l'avait frappé. Il fut un instant sonné, puis recula jusqu'à la porte du bureau en rampant.

_Je ne profite pas de lui!! S'écria Byakuya, hors de lui, ses yeux exorbités. Je me dégoute aussi, figure-toi!! Comment oses-tu m'insulter, insolent?!! Que sais-tu de toute cette histoire?!!!

Renji resta figé, devant la perte de sang-froid de son capitaine. Jamais depuis des centaines d'années il ne l'avait vu comme cela, jamais. Il le fixa, le souffle court, essuyant le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis, il se releva enfin :

_Je ne veux plus être votre Lieutenant, lâcha-t-il soudain. J'ai perdu tout respect pour vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un profiteur!

Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Byakuya soupira et rangea Senbonzakura dans son fourreau. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se rassit derrière son bureau. Toute cette histoire commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin, selon son avis. Et se disputer avec Renji n'était pas une chose qu'il affectionnait. Son Lieutenant était très rancunier, et c'était une tête de mule! Pire que Byakuya lui-même!

-----------------------------------------

Ichigo entra dans le bâtiment de la première division, l'air légèrement stressé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le commandant Yamamoto voulait le voir et il sentait que ça avait un rapport avec son hollow. Quand cet enfoiré finirait-il enfin par revenir dans son corps? Il en avait assez de ramasser les pots cassés!

_Kurosaki Ichigo, nous avons décidé de ton sort parmi nous.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en observant le visage ridé de Yamamoto face à lui. Le vieux homme, se tenait sur sa grande cane, sa longue barbe blanche trainant au sol alors qu'il était légèrement voûté vers l'avant.

_Mon sort? Demanda Ichigo.

_Nous avons besoin de toi, tout du moins, de toutes les forces que nous pourrons trouver.

_Oui, bien sûr mais je ne suis pas…

_Je sais que tu es un humain, bien entendu, le coupa le vieil homme. Là n'est pas la question. J'aimerais que tu restes un moment parmi nous ici. Et étant donné que tu as acquis des pouvoirs assez puissants, tu entreras dans une division.

_Vraiment? Demanda Ichigo en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais je…

_Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas statué sur ton affectation. Plusieurs capitaines sont prêts à t'accueillir dans leurs divisions… Kenpachi a d'ailleurs lourdement insisté pour que tu rejoignes la onzième…

« Pitié! Pas la onzième!! Ikaku et Yumichika sont cool, mais je ne veux pas passer mon temps à frôler la mort avec Kenpachi! Et j'ai horreur de cette espèce de garce qui lui sert de Lieutenant! » pensa Ichigo en déglutissant nerveusement.

_De son côté, le capitaine Ukitake a vivement insisté pour que tu te présentes à l'examen des Lieutenants, qui a lieu dans une semaine…

_Pardon?

Yamamoto haussa les sourcils :

_Oui, il voudrait que tu participes. Vois-tu, il cherche un Lieutenant…

Ichigo acquiesça. Pourquoi tout allait si vite soudain? Lui et Byakuya, l'examen pour passer Lieutenant? Est-ce que la terre tournait toujours rond?

_Et maintenant, j'aimerais que nous en venions au plus important, reprit Yamamoto.

« Ah bon? C'était pas important tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus? »

_Ton hollow se ballade ici sans impunité, tu es au courant?


	15. Deux bonnes raisons valent mieux qu'une

**_Ca chapitre s'avère être plus long que d'habitude, j'ai en effet contracté deux chapitres en un seul... allez savoir pourquoi! ^^_**

**_Dans tous les cas, je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis là-dessus! ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

15. Deux bonnes raisons valent mieux qu'une.

_Ton hollow se ballade ici sans impunité, tu es au courant?

Ichigo se raidit et déglutit avec difficulté. Voilà ce qu'il avait redouté. Sur le moment, il hésita à répondre « non, je ne suis pas au courant », mais il avait comme un pressentiment, justifié, que le commandant Yamamoto n'était pas complètement sénile!

_Je sais, commandant Yamamoto. J'essaye de le faire revenir dans mon corps. Mais… ça s'avère être plus compliqué que prévu.

_Je vois. Je te laisse deux jours.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

_Pa… pardon?

_Dans deux jours, si tu n'as pas réglé cette situation, je serai contraint d'ordonner la destruction de ton hollow… Et par conséquent la tienne.

Ichigo se figea. Son souffle fut coupé en entendant la menace. Deux jours pour faire revenir cet enfoiré? Impossible!

« Après tout, » pensa-t-il en reprenant son calme, « il me suffit juste de coucher avec Bya… Aaaaah!!! Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré!! Bien sûr que je ne vais pas faire ça!! Je ne vais pas utiliser Byakuya pour un simple jeu débile que cet enfoiré de merde a mis sur le tapis!! Va crever Shiro! »

_Très bien, répondit enfin Ichigo. Deux jours.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment de la première division la brise fraiche le saisit à la gorge. Pourquoi le monde se liguait-il contre lui? Il avait besoin d'un avis. Oui, mais de qui? Renji? Peut-être… Mais étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, il pensa avec raison que le lieutenant n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il eut une grimace. C'était embarrassant… Renji les avait surpris et Ichigo s'en trouvait chamboulé. Comment son ami allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'Ichigo préférait les hommes, et surtout, son capitaine?

Il ne pouvait pas demander à Rukia, elle n'avait jamais passé un tel examen et de plus, elle allait encore lui rabâcher son histoire à propos de son hollow….

Il partit alors d'un pas résolu en direction de la douzième division. Le seul qui puisse l'aider, ce serait Urahara. Même si l'homme était déjanté, il avait une parfaite connaissance du fonctionnement de la Soul Society et il saurait également le conseiller à propos de son hollow. Il devrait sans doute lui parler du marché de Shiro.

_Capitaine Kurotsuchi?

Ichigo pénétra dans le bâtiment de la douzième division et aperçut le grand capitaine à la peau laiteuse un peu plus loin, penché au-dessus d'un bureau. Il se retourna et afficha un sourire jaunâtre. Ichigo ne le trouvait pas rassurant… Mais il était le seul à pouvoir entrer en contact avec Urahara.

Le capitaine accepta sa demande et bientôt, le visage d'Urahara s'afficha sur le grand écran de la pièce.

_Oï! Ichigo!! Ca faisait longtemps!! Lança-t-il toujours aussi joyeusement. Justement, j'allais te contacter!

_Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune shinigami en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ah… hum! C'est délicat vois-tu. Shinji a eu une altercation avec cet arrancar…

_Quoi?

Le cœur d'Ichigo fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se rapprocha du grand écran à s'en faire pleurer les yeux.

_Shinji et ce Grimmjow en sont venus aux mains et…

_Comment va Shinji?

_En fait, pas si bien que ça! Il se repose actuellement. Rien de très grave, je te rassure, mais il semble que l'arrancar ait utilisé sa forme libérée contre lui.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il avait affronté Grimmjow et sa forme libérée au Hueco Mundo. Mais même s'il savait la force de Grimmjow, il ne pouvait comprendre comment Shinji s'était fait battre.

_Il n'a pas exactement perdu, reprit Urahara en agitant son éventail, Grimmjow a été pas mal amoché également… Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

Ichigo voulait demander à parler à Shinji mais il préférait d'abord s'entretenir avec Urahara. Il lui exposa toute la situation, depuis son hollow et son marché dégoûtant, jusqu'à la proposition de Yamamoto.

_Voilà qui est des plus surprenants, dit alors Urahara. Pour Shiro, cela ne m'étonne pas trop! Les hollow ont parfois des idées qui nous dépassent! Quant à cet examen… pourquoi ne le tenterais-tu pas?

_Il faudrait d'abord que je récupère Shiro, je vous fais remarquer!

_Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec Byakuya! Lança-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Ichigo manqua s'étouffer en l'entendant et toussota bruyamment.

_Je ne crois pas que Byakuya se laisserait faire, de toute façon, reprit Urahara. Cependant, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen. Sinon Yamamoto mettra ses menaces à exécution. Ca serait vraiment dommage que tu meurs, Ichigo. J't'aime bien.

_Merci pour votre réconfort, c'est vraiment très agréable!

Urahara éclata de rire. Ichigo le maudit en silence. Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux pour une fois?

_Ichigo, reprit l'homme derrière l'écran plus sérieusement, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois par tous les moyens le reprendre. Encore plus maintenant que ta vie est directement menacée par le Gotei 13.

_Mais je… je ne vais tout de même pas…

_Peut-être que si tu en parlais avec Byakuya…

_Ca va pas ou quoi?!! Rugit-il.

En réalité, c'était exactement ce que Ichigo avait en tête : parler avec Byakuya. Il voulait lui dire la vérité. Mais il sentait que le noble se refermerait comme une huître et refuserait catégoriquement de se donner à lui pour satisfaire son hollow.

_C'est mon seul conseil, Ichigo : fais ce qu'il demande, je t'en prie! Tu ne perds rien en parlant à Byakuya… Bon, peut-être qu'il te torturera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, mais ta vie est en jeu!

Ichigo soupira. Urahara avait vraiment le chic pour remonter le moral…

_Merci du conseil! Hé! Est-ce que… est-ce que… je peux parler avec Shinji?

Urahara jeta un œil derrière lui et il le vit se lever et disparaître de l'écran. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinji apparut dans l'écran, l'air en piteux état.

_Salut, lança-t-il avec une grimace.

_Wouah! Lança Ichigo avec une grimace à son tour. Il t'a sérieusement eu, hein?

_Oh non! C'est moi qui lui en ai fait baver!!

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Cependant il savait ce qu'il n'allait pas dire : il n'allait certainement pas lui parler du marché de Shiro!

_Shinji, je suis désolé, dit-il alors en fermant les yeux. Toi et moi, ça s'est passé si vite. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je crois… que mes hormones me jouaient des tours!

_A dix-sept ans il serait tant de t'éveiller au sexe mon p'tit! Lança joyeusement Shinji.

Ichigo sourit. Au moins, il le prenait à la rigolade….

_Je comprends, tu sais, reprit Shinji, et que tu m'en parles ça… ça prouve que tu as fini par accepter ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je ne te demande rien! Je… je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi et de m'aimer! Surtout que monsieur est à la Soul Society…

Il eut un petit rire amusé et Ichigo se surprit à sourire également.

_Non, je ne te demande rien. Je te respecte trop pour te demander quoique ce soit. Et j'ai trop de fierté aussi!!!!

Il éclata de rire et porta une main à son bras qui avait bougé violemment.

_Ouille! Ca fait mal…, murmura-t-il dans une grimace. Bref.

_Oui, bref…

_Ichigo, promets-moi juste une chose.

Sa voix était si sérieuse que Ichigo crut qu'il allait lui annoncer sa propre mort!

_Promets-moi que tu ne tomberas jamais dans les bras de cet arrancar!

_Je…

Ichigo resta figé un instant. La demande était si… stupide, qu'il resta sans voix. Lui? Tomber dans les bras de Grimmjow? Et puis quoi encore? Il n'était pas si bête!

_Je te le promets! Je ne suis pas suicidaire! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un sourire.

Ichigo se dirigea droit vers la sixième division, en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Renji. Fort heureusement, il atteignit le bureau de Byakuya sans encombres. Le troisième siège de la division lui signifia que Byakuya était en réunion et qu'il était impossible de le voir.

_Les réunions de Kuchiki-Taïcho peuvent durer… très longtemps, vous savez, expliqua le troisième siège, mal à l'aise.

_Je vois. Je vais attendre.

_Euh… je… vous êtes sûr?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Ce shinigami face à lui mentait très mal!

_O.K, j'ai compris, il ne veut pas me parler, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est ici mais il ne veut pas me voir, n'est-ce pas?

_Il… il…

_Allez le voir, et dites-lui que je veux le tuer tout de suite! Allez!!

Le troisième siège, qui resta sous le choc de ses paroles, se résolut à bouger en croisant le regard noir d'Ichigo, il eut l'impression qu'il avait tout intérêt à s'exécuter. Il s'enfuit en direction du bureau de Byakuya, y frappa deux coups et s'introduisit à l'intérieur.

Ichigo soupira. « J'avais raison, il est bien là! Pourquoi essaie-t-il toujours de contourner les problèmes? »

Le troisième siège sortit et lui fit signe de venir. Ichigo entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Byakuya était assis derrière son bureau, écrivant des lignes sur un papier blanc dans des gestes si gracieux que Ichigo crut qu'il était devenu chef d'orchestre!

_Tu es donc venu pour me tuer, enfin? Demanda la voix glaciale.

Ichigo regarda les longs cheveux ébènes. Byakuya n'avait pas relevé la tête. Il n'avait même pas dénié le regarder! Il détestait quand il faisait ce genre de choses.

_J'ai à te parler, dit alors Ichigo le plus sérieusement du monde.

Au ton monotone de la voix, Byakuya se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui. Ils se fixèrent et le noble fit un geste pour qu'il commence à parler.

_J'ai trouvé une solution pour reprendre mon hollow, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Byakuya ne dit rien. Ichigo attendait pourtant qu'il lui dise « oui » ou « non » mais il semblait que le capitaine voulait en savoir plus.

_Cet enfoiré s'est mis en tête de me faire coucher avec toi. C'est sa condition pour qu'il revienne dans mon corps : je dois coucher avec toi.

Toujours pas de réaction sur le visage blanc et harmonieux. Ichigo haussa les sourcils en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il baissa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas relancer, encore une fois, la conversation. Le silence perdura encore de longues minutes avant que Byakuya ne se lève de son siège pour s'avancer vers Ichigo.

_Tu comptes passer l'examen pour devenir Lieutenant? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sans ton.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils de plus belle. Ca n'avait aucun rapport!

_Euh… seulement si je récupère mon hollow…

_Oublie l'examen, le coupa Byakuya drastiquement. Je te ferai Lieutenant.

_Hein?

Ichigo ferma un œil sous la surprise. Byakuya, le faire Lieutenant? Pourquoi une telle attention? Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui tout à coup?

Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que cet homme, complètement imprévisible, avait derrière la tête?

_Renji a été muté dans une autre division.

_Quoi? Renji a mmmmmm….

Byakuya avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

_Laisse-moi parler, lui dit Byakuya en retirant sa main.

Ichigo obéit et le fixa dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils douloureusement. Renji avait été muté? Qui avait décidé ça? Renji ou Byakuya? C'était sûrement à cause de ce qu'il avait vu…

_J'ai donc besoin d'un Lieutenant, reprit Byakuya. Tu n'auras pas à passer cet examen, je te soutiendrai face au conseil des capitaines, avec l'appui de deux autres capitaines. Ukitake m'a déjà donné son avis. Je ne pense pas avoir de mal à obtenir celui de Kenpachi.

_Kenpachi? Tu parles! Il adorerait me voir Lieutenant et passer du temps ici, rien que pour me pourrir la vie!

_Je t'ai dit de me laisser parler, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo sourit avec nervosité. Le regard gris était toujours aussi froid. Pourtant, lorsque Byakuya reprit, la voix s'était quelque peu réchauffée :

_Mais je le ferai uniquement si tu fais quelque chose pour moi en retour.

Ichigo le regarda faire un pas vers lui et passer une main dans ses cheveux oranges. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand la main froide et douce caressa sa nuque.

_Ca nous fait donc deux bonnes raisons de coucher ensemble. Je te veux à moi seul, Ichigo.

Ichigo en restait pétrifié. C'en était presque choquant de la part de Byakuya de dire de telles choses! Mais c'était terriblement excitant!

_Deux raisons valent mieux qu'une, dit-il alors d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

Byakuya déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Ichigo ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il allait coucher avec lui… c'était ce qu'il voulait! Et Shiro reviendrait…

_Attends! Le repoussa gentiment Ichigo. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'utilise pour reprendre mon hollow, ce n'est pas ça!

Byakuya eut alors une réaction très rare chez lui. Si rare que Ichigo crut qu'il allait en prendre une photo : il souriait.

_Peut-être que j'aimerais, que tu m'utilises, lui dit-il avec un regard malicieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas non plus.

_T'es encore plus flippant quand tu souris!

-----------------------------------------

Peu avant midi, Ichigo avait fait le tour du Gotei 13 pour tenter de trouver Renji, sans résultat. Il voulait pourtant calmer son ami et mettre les choses au clair. Il croisa Shuuhei, qui ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il alla même jusqu'à la treizième division, dans le but de trouver Rukia. Mais elle était en mission et Ukitake ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Ichigo dut s'y résoudre, il ne pourrait pas parler à ses amis avant de faire le grand saut! Oui, le grand saut : coucher avec Byakuya!

Ils avaient conclu de se retrouver au manoir du noble, aux alentours de midi. « Je quitte toujours mon bureau à midi tapantes! » lui avait dit Byakuya. « Alors le temps que je parvienne chez moi te laisse quelques minutes… »

Ichigo n'avait pas faim. Pas du tout! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un pique-nique qu'ils avaient prévu d'improviser, mais plutôt une partie de jambes en l'air!

Ichigo en riait encore lorsqu'il entra dans la grande chambre richement décorée de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes.

Il sentit les deux mains puissantes de Byakuya lui saisir les hanches et son visage se cacher dans son cou.

_N'oublie pas que je fais seulement cela pour que tu retrouves ton hollow.

Ichigo caressa les cheveux ébènes tendrement et Byakuya releva la tête. Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser.

_Et n'oublie pas que je le fais seulement parce que je veux que tu me fasses Lieutenant!


	16. Le retour de Shiro

**Warning : Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre!**

**Note : Ce chapitre est relativement court, désolé d'avance! ^^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

16. Le retour de shiro.

Byakuya poussa doucement Ichigo sur le lit, et tout en retirant son kimono lui dit :

_Nous sommes donc d'accord, ce n'est que du sexe par intérêt!

L'orangé déposa une pluie de baisers dans son cou :

_Seulement par intérêt, bien entendu.

Le noble eut un soupir de contentement quand la langue d'Ichigo vint rencontrer la sienne. Leurs torses nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et une telle proximité réchauffa leur bas-ventre instantanément.

Byakuya poussa un soupir en sentant la langue d'Ichigo jouer avec l'un de ses mamelons. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et la caressa sur toute sa longueur.

_Et bien sûr… puisque tu seras mon Lieutenant… hum… tu devras obéir à mes ordres… cela va de soit…

Ichigo releva sa tête jusqu'à lui et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement. A son tour, Byakuya parcourut le torse musclé du jeune shinigami, jouant avec son nombril.

_Cela va de soit, dit Ichigo avec un sourire. Mais… si tu abuses de ta position… je devrais me… me plaindre…

_A qui irais-tu te plaindre?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent et Byakuya captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Les mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, de plus en plus loin. Les bassins des deux hommes bougeaient en rythme en faisant frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre maintenant qu'ils étaient nus.

Byakuya laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque Ichigo vint serrer son bassin plus fort contre le sien. Ils étaient tous les deux au comble de l'excitation. Les yeux de Byakuya le désirait, il n'avait jamais vu un regard si intense auparavant, même pas chez Shinji.

_Ichigo, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée après tout que tu sois mon Lieutenant, dit Byakuya en commençant à descendre en direction du bassin du plus jeune.

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo en baissant la tête pour l'observer.

_Je ne sais si je pourrais te résister…

Il prit le membre d'Ichigo en main et celui-ci laissa échapper un long râle. La sensation de sa main, si froide, lui donna un frisson. Mais la sensation de froid s'enfuit en quelques secondes lorsqu'il commença des mouvements de va et viens.

_Tu… oh… tu comptes… me harceler… sexuellement? Demanda Ichigo en plissant les yeux.

_Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais ça peut s'arranger.

Sans prévenir, Byakuya engloutit le membre d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se redressa violemment et attrapa les cheveux de Byakuya dans un mouvement rapide, sans pour autant les tirer.

_Tu… tu veux ma mort? Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. De sa main droite, il poussa délicatement Ichigo pour qu'il se rallonge sur le lit. Le plus jeune se laissa faire.

_Je… je ne sais pas si… c'est une… oh mon dieu… si c'est une bonne idée de… aaaah… de… que je sois… oh!! ton capitaine… euh…. ah! lieutenant!

Byakuya releva la tête, large sourire aux lèvres :

_Te perturberai-je à un tel point que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis?

_Je ne sais pas…, répondit-il perdu dans les nuages.

_Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il recommença alors plus vite et Ichigo poussa des petits gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

_Byakuya… ah… Non… arrête… je…

Byakuya releva la tête et vint placer sa joue contre son épaule.

_Désolé, dit-il, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

_J'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser! Lança Ichigo toujours les yeux fermés. Ah mon Dieu!

_Quoi?

_Rien….

Le roux poussa le plus vieux sur le côté et entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Les mains de Byakuya fouillaient ses cheveux et Ichigo gémissait très faiblement à chaque coup de langue. Byakuya commença par émettre de très légers gémissements, puis il commença à bouger son bassin en rythme, si bien que Ichigo dut le plaquer contre le lit. Il poussait des petits cris rauques tout en s'arquant à chaque coup de langue bien placé.

_Ichi… go… je… vais…

Ichigo cessa ses mouvements pendant quelques secondes :

_C'est bon, pas de problème, dit-il. Tu peux…

_Non, non, l'arrêta Byakuya avec sa main. Je veux venir en même temps que toi.

Ichigo releva la tête et vint l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs mouvements se calquaient les uns sur les autres. Leur baiser ne cessa pas lorsque Ichigo entreprit de glisser sa main entre les fesses de Byakuya. Il s'arqua violemment en sentant un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Leurs langues s'enroulaient si vite qu'ils ne pouvaient suivre la cadence. Le balais rythmé devint un balais fou, totalement désynchronisé.

Ichigo introduisit un second doigt et entreprit un mouvement de ciseau. Byakuya gémit longuement contre les lèvres du roux. Ses bras serrèrent plus fort le cou de son partenaire et Ichigo vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, le lécher, le suçoter. Byakuya ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un râle mécontent lorsque Ichigo retira ses doigts.

_Arrête de jouer, veux-tu? Lança Byakuya d'un ton autoritaire.

_Oui, mon capitaine!

Ichigo releva les jambes du brun, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets reposent sur ses épaules.

_Aaah… Ichigo… doucement…., gémit Byakuya en le sentant à l'intérieur de son intimité.

_Désolé… c'est juste que… peu importe, dit Ichigo en lui souriant.

Byakuya ferma les yeux. La présence incongrue était franchement désagréable. Il avait envie de tout arrêter.

_Est-ce que ton bureau est insonorisé? Demanda alors Ichigo.

_Non, pourquoi cette question?

_Si je deviens ton Lieutenant, cela signifie que nous allons passer nos journées ensemble. Et il est fort probable que je ne puisse pas résister moi non plus à ton petit air sérieux lorsque tu es penché sur ta paperasse!

_Pas dans mon bureau! S'écria Byakuya. Qui sait… aaaaaaaaaah!!!

Ichigo avait commencé à bouger et Byakuya serra les dents. C'était vraiment, vraiment inconfortable. Mais il tint bon.

_Ton bureau… hum! il est… tout le temps… bien rangé j'imagine ah!

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière. La sensation si serrée autour de son membre était divine et il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le mouvement. Byakuya ne protesta pas.

_Tou… jours…, répondit le capitaine en sentant des vagues de plaisir se diffuser en lui.

_J'aimerais le… oh! le… le voir… en pagaille!!!!! S'écria Ichigo en prenant entre ses mains les cuisses de Byakuya pour se donner plus d'élan.

Byakuya poussa un cri plaintif de plaisir et rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

_En… pa… ooooh! pagaille?

Ichigo se redressa et commença des coups plus forts, à un rythme encore plus soutenu.

_Oui, répondit-il, quand… je… te ferai… ah mon dieuuuuuu!! l'amour dessus!

Byakuya n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était au bord de la délivrance et les coups d'Ichigo ne faisaient qu'accélérer l'échéance.

_Ichigo…

D'un simple regard, les deux hommes se comprirent et Ichigo prit son membre entre ses mains. A la simple sensation de sa main sur lui, Byakuya gémit longuement, puis échappa un râle rauque en se libérant dans la main d'Ichigo.

Ichigo tomba sur le dos, à côté de Byakuya, dans un long soupir de satisfaction.

_Mon Dieu, Ichigo, dit Byakuya le regard perdu, je… je…

_Serais-tu sans voix? Intervint le roux en riant.

Byakuya tourna son visage vers le sien, le plus sérieusement du monde :

_Je n'aurais jamais crut que ça puisse être aussi bon, dit-il comme s'il exposait un plan de bataille à son commandant.

Ichigo perdit son sourire puis le reprit quelques secondes plus tard :

_Ce n'était pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas, pour toi? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, en effet.

_Depuis quand sais-tu… que… enfin que… tu vois?

_Que je préfère les hommes? Demanda Byakuya sans détours.

Ichigo détourna les yeux en croisant le regard gris. Il le mettait mal à l'aise tout à coup.

_Depuis un certain temps. Quand ma femme est morte, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimé une femme. Et c'est encore le cas. L'attirance que j'ai pour toi est bien plus forte que toutes celles que j'ai pu éprouver, Ichigo.

La dernière phrase dans la bouche du noble arracha à Ichigo un léger hoquet de surprise. Il faisait des confessions sur l'oreiller, sans même le prévenir! Ce n'était pas très fair-play tout ça!

_Moi aussi je suis très attiré par toi. Comme par un aimant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoua Ichigo en regardant le plafond. En réalité, j'avais envie de toi bien avant que ce stupide hollow ne mette le sujet sur le tapis et…

Il stoppa tout à coup. Byakuya se releva légèrement pour l'observer. Les yeux d'Ichigo avaient roulé dans leurs orbites et il sursauta un instant avant de rouler sur lui-même et de tomber par terre.

_Ichigo?

Byakuya se leva dans un sursaut et s'agenouilla près d'Ichigo, allongé au pied du lit. Il le secoua à l'épaule, inquiet.

_Tu m'entends, Ichigo? Ichigo!

Soudain, la main du roux attrapa Byakuya par la nuque et son visage se plaça près du sien. Des pupilles dorées dans des yeux noirs fixèrent les yeux gris :

_Hello, Byakkun chéri!!!


	17. Kurosaki Fukutaicho

**_Youhou!!! Un long chapitre!!! Je m'étonne moi-même!!_**

**_D'habitude, pour cette fic, je n'arrive pas à faire des chapitres particulièrement longs… Bref!_**

**_Ichigo en Lieutenant de Byakuya ça donne quoi? Je ne sais pas dans quel état on va retrouver le bureau de la sixième division…. Hum!_**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire et à reviewer! ^^_**

______________________________________________

17. Kurosaki-Fukutaïcho

_Hello, Byakkun chéri!!!

Byakuya resta pétrifié. Shiro était là.

Deux pupilles dorées entourées de noir le fixaient. Byakuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il posa la main sur celle que Shiro avait plaqué sur sa nuque, y imprimant une force considérable, et tenta de la retirer. Mais Shiro était bien accroché à lui, au premier sens du terme, comme au second.

_Si on s'amusait un peu, Byakkun? Reprit la voix aigue et perfide.

_Lâche-moi!!! S'écria le brun dans des mouvements affolés.

Sa main droite vint saisir le cou de Shiro et le serra. Le hollow plissa les yeux de douleur, tout en continuant d'attirer le visage de Byakuya vers lui.

_Si… si tu continues… Ichigo mourra…

Byakuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était vrai. S'il l'étranglait, Ichigo mourrait. Shiro était une partie d'Ichigo, il faisait partie de lui. Le tuer serait tuer le roux et Byakuya s'y refusait… Il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte autour du cou de son adversaire et un large sourire sadique anima le visage de Shiro :

_Tu vois que tu peux être très compréhensif quand tu veux. Bye bye, Byakkun chéri…

Le hollow lui lança un clin d'œil qui répugna le capitaine et quelques secondes plus tard, les pupilles dorées avaient disparu, laissant la place aux yeux ambrés et brillants d'Ichigo. La main posée sur la nuque du noble se retira, laissant des marques rouges douloureuses.

Ichigo reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

_Ma tête…, soupira-t-il. Espèce d'enfoiré! Tu pourrais prévenir, Shiro!!

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Byakuya, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demanda le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, je crois.

Ichigo entoura ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ca n'arrivera plus, il ne sortira plus, ne t'en fais pas.

_Je ne m'en fais pas. Je te fais confiance.

_Merci, dit alors Ichigo, grâce à toi, j'ai réussit.

Byakuya étira un léger sourire et sembla se détendre enfin entre les bras de son amant :

_Veux-tu commencer ton travail de lieutenant cette après-midi?

Ichigo le fixa dans les yeux avec un large sourire :

_Oui! Répondit-il avant de se jeter sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

-----------------------------------------

Même si Shiro était revenu, Ichigo s'avouait qu'il lui restait un sacré paquet de problèmes à résoudre. Le premier sur sa liste, faire en sorte que Shiro reste bien au chaud dans son monde intérieur, sans tenter une sortie, surtout lorsqu'il ferait l'amour avec Byakuya. Ca le tracassait un peu. Il était certain que le hollow blanc tenterait quelque chose à ce moment précis. Le second problème à régler : Renji. Son ami et lui avaient besoin de discuter et au plus vite. Ichigo voulait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec Byakuya. Et enfin dernière chose : comprendre quelque chose à la fonction de lieutenant, et c'était mal partit!

_Tu dois vérifier les rapports de mes subordonnées, lui expliqua Byakuya en rentrant dans son bureau avec Ichigo, c'est la première chose que tu feras cette après-midi. J'ai aussi besoin que tu prépares un planning pour les différentes missions qui doivent être remplis… et j'ai mis à ta disposition la liste des quinze sièges de la division.

Ichigo resta interdit, les bras balançant le long de son corps. Byakuya l'observa avec un œil amusé :

_Serais-tu perdu, par hasard?

_Pire que ça!

_Ne t'inquiète pas, le début est toujours compliqué, le rassura Byakuya, mais si tu as la moindre question, je suis là.

Le rouquin regarda son nouveau capitaine aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau si bien rangé.

_J'ai une question, en effet, dit-il alors avec un sourire pervers que Byakuya ne vit pas.

_Je t'écoute.

_Peut-être que pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, on pourrait… je ne sais pas moi, baptiser ce bureau?

Byakuya leva son regard glacial vers lui, et Ichigo comprit clairement que c'était non. Néanmoins, il étira un large sourire et pointa son doigt sur le brun tout en se dirigeant vers le petit bureau qui l'attendait :

_Ne fais pas ton glacial, Byakuya! Ca ne marchera plus avec moi!

Byakuya soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré avec cet imbécile d'Ichigo? Il sourit en observant le jeune shinigami se mettre au travail. Peu importe dans quoi il s'était fourré! Il s'y trouvait si bien…

Un silence régnait dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. Les deux officiers étaient plongés dans leur travail, plus sérieux l'un que l'autre. Par moment, ils étaient dérangés par l'un des subordonnées de Byakuya qui venait lui apporter des papiers quelconques ou bien le tenir au courant que telle ou telle mission était terminée. Byakuya était si froid face à ses subordonnées que Ichigo en vint à se demander si c'était vraiment l'homme avec qui il avait couché quelques heures plus tôt.

Le troisième siège entra à son tour dans le bureau. Il jeta un œil surpris en direction d'Ichigo en le voyant assis au bureau qui appartenait à Renji.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho, voici les rapports que vous avez demandé.

_Donne-les à Kurosaki-Fukutaïcho.

Le troisième siège se figea. Entendre que Ichigo était désormais son lieutenant semblait le choquait. Byakuya remarqua son trouble :

_Tu pourrais dire bonjour, lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_Euh… bonjour! Répondit le troisième siège en se tournant vers Ichigo.

Le roux eut un sourire et répondit, aimablement :

_Bonjour, ravie de vous connaître.

Un silence suivit. Byakuya haussa les sourcils :

_As-tu quelque chose à ajouter? Demanda-t-il au troisième siège.

_Euh… non, je…

_Alors va-t-en.

Le troisième siège ne se fit pas prier. Il sortit en un rien de temps.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Ichigo se tourna vers son capitaine :

_As-tu remarqué à quel point tu terrifies tous tes subordonnées? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Voudrais-tu que je te terrifie également? Lança-t-il d'un ton glacial, ses yeux menaçants et un sourire aux lèvres.

Ichigo ferma les yeux :

_Non, non! C'est déjà fait! Arrête de sourire, tu fous les jetons!

Il se retourna vers son travail, mais des mains vinrent se poser sur lui et descendirent le long de son torse.

_Je ne veux pas te terrifier, dit alors la voix douce et chaude de Byakuya à son oreille. Je veux te garder près de moi.

Ichigo bascula sa tête en arrière et la laissa reposer sur le torse de Kuchiki-Taïcho. Il sourit.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu présenté comme ton lieutenant? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je ne le suis pas encore.

Des lèvres chaudes vint se coller contre la peau de son cou et l'embrassèrent délicatement. Ichigo ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Byakuya.

_Je t'ai menti, pardonne-moi, dit alors Byakuya dans un murmure. En réalité, la demande que j'ai faite pour que tu sois mon lieutenant a déjà été acceptée. Ukitake et Kenpachi m'ont soutenu comme je le pensais. Donc, je t'ai menti pour que tu couches avec moi.

Ichigo se retourna violemment vers lui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été honteux, choqué que Byakuya Kuchiki utilise de tels procédés, mais là, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était plus que touché, voir même excité, que cet homme si froid soit prêt à mentir pour le mettre dans son lit!

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-il. Ainsi, tu me manipules?

_C'était simplement par intérêt. Et je ne le regrette pas. C'était si bon…

Ichigo sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer mais les bras de Byakuya le lâchèrent aussitôt. Il l'observa, les sourcils froncés, pendant que Byakuya remettait son kimono en place.

_J'ai une réunion de capitaines, dit-il alors sans le regarder, je vais devoir te laisser. Lorsque tu auras fini, tu pourras disposer.

Il commença à avancer vers la porte mais Ichigo se plaça devant lui, lui barrant la route. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

_J'avais dit pas dans mon bureau, non?

_C'est toi qui a commencé à me tripoter, lui fit remarquer Ichigo.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, ne pouvant s'empêcher, l'un comme l'autre de venir caresser la langue de leur partenaire, doucement puis de plus en plus vite.

_Attends-moi à la maison, j'en aurais pour deux ou trois heures tout au plus, dit Byakuya en le fixant dans les yeux.

_ « A la maison »? Répéta Ichigo en haussant les sourcils. Tu comptes m'héberger?

_Tu comptes dormir dehors?

Ichigo eut un rire amusé. Décidément, Byakuya était beaucoup plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars!

_Non, pas dehors. J'ai trouvé un hôte plus qu'accueillant…

_Cet hôte m'a l'air d'un gentleman, dit Byakuya avec un léger sourire.

_Il me manipule pour me mettre dans son lit.

_Vraiment? Demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils. Quel homme intelligent! J'en aurais fait de même…

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et ils repartirent dans un baiser passionné. Ils collèrent leur corps l'un à l'autre, si bien que Ichigo ne pouvait plus supporter son kimono sur sa peau. Il voulait juste se blottir dans les bras puissants, sentir la peau de Byakuya se réchauffer à son contact.

_Mmmm désolé, dit soudain Byakuya en coupant le baiser. Cette entrée en matière n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais j'ai une réunion.

_Ne cherche pas d'excuses, Kuchiki-Taïcho! Lui lança Ichigo en s'écartant de lui. Tu crèves d'envie de sécher cette réunion.

_Certainement, oui, dit Byakuya en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais vois-tu, en plusieurs dizaines d'années comme capitaine, je n'ai jamais manqué aucune réunion, importante ou non. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera.

Ichigo lui lança un regard de défis. Même si Byakuya louait son intégrisme et son sérieux, le rouquin était profondément persuadé qu'il rêvait de sécher cette réunion. Un fantasme, peut-être. Comme si échapper aux devoirs de sa fonction l'excitait au plus haut point. Ichigo le remarqua très bien mais ne dit rien.

_Je vais aller parler avec Renji, dit-il alors que le noble ouvrait la porte.

_Vraiment? Es-tu sûr?

_Oui, il faut que je m'explique avec lui. Je dois lui dire la vérité. Sur nous.

Byakuya haussa les sourcils en entendant le « nous ». Son regard s'était attendrit, pendant un court instant.

_Très bien, dit-il enfin. J'imagine que je devrais me charger de Rukia.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Ichigo retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, interloqué.

Après avoir terminé son travail, Ichigo se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Renji. Il n'était pas certain de l'y trouver, surtout que la nuit commençait à peine à tomber, mais à sa plus grande surprise Renji était là.

Il ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient menaçants et il avait l'air… en colère. C'était normal. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Renji avait débarqué à l'improviste dans cette même chambre, découvrant Byakuya et Ichigo à moitié nus, sur le point de faire l'amour.

_Je suis venu pour parler avec toi. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait.

Renji consentit à le laisser rentrer. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Ichigo commence à parler :

_Je tiens à m'excuser, Renji. Je n'aurais pas dû… nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça ici. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je crois que j'ai été choqué, tout comme toi.

Renji avança vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules en le fixant avec intérêt :

_Ichigo, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tu dois en parler au commandant.

_P… pardon?

_Tu dois lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Si Kuchiki-Taïcho abuse de toi, tu dois…

_Quoi?

Ichigo éclata de rire soudain, devant l'air interloqué de Renji. Ce dernier se gratta le crâne avec un air d'abrutit :

_Non, non, Renji, tu n'y es pas! Byakuya n'abuse pas de moi! Enfin.. Quoique… ça ne serait pas si désagréable…

Il se tut en voyant l'air choqué de son ami.

_Renji, je suis… j'aurais dû t'en parler beaucoup plus tôt, tu es mon ami! Mais je ne savais pas expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer moi-même! Je… je préfère les hommes.

Renji haussa les sourcils tout à coup et resta bouche bée.

_Vrai… vraiment? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Je… je…

_Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave! Byakuya et moi sommes… ensemble, je crois qu'on peut dire ça!

Renji le fixait, les yeux exorbités, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça! Mais alors vraiment pas! Il bougea nerveusement, ne sachant quoi dire.

_Je ne savais… pas, réussit-il à articuler. C'est… c'est pour ça que tu… tu ne disais jamais rien pendant nos conversations sur les filles avec Shuuhei?

_Oui, en partie.

Renji éclata de rire.

_Ah! Et nous qui croyions que tu étais timide, ou pire… puceau!!

Il éclata de nouveau de rire et Ichigo sourit. Il était soulagé. Mais soudain, Renji reprit son sérieux :

_Ca… c'est un peu dégoûtant de t'imaginer avec Kuchiki-Taïcho… je… je vais vomir!

Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche et afficha un air malade. Ichigo fonça sur lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Ca va? Tu es sûr que ça va aller?

_Oh.. C'est… mais c'est dégoûtant!!

Et tout en disant cela, il éclata de rire encore plus fort. Ichigo se recula, piqué au vif. Il se moquait de lui, c'était clair, ça ne le rendait pas du tout malade!

_Excuse-moi, lui lança Renji, mais je crois que c'est nerveux, ce fou rire… Alors, dis-moi… est-ce que Kuchiki-Taïcho est bon au lit?!

Il éclata encore plus de rire lorsque Ichigo le frappa très fort dans l'estomac. Mais il éclata lui aussi de rire.

_Désolé, se reprit Renji, c'est tellement… inattendu! Ce n'est pas la réaction que tu attendais peut-être?

_Je préfère te voir rire que pleurer!

_Désolé, c'est… je vais peut-être mettre du temps à accepter ça mais je me dois de respecter tes décisions. Et puis, tu es venu m'en parler de toi-même, je pense que tu as fait un effort.

Ichigo soupira. Renji lui sourit timidement et il reprit confiance en lui. Mais maintenant, qui sait comment Rukia allait réagir? Ichigo bénit Byakuya de s'en charger lui-même.

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi, dit soudain Renji en posant une main sur son épaule.

_Ah oui? Tu… tu n'es pas amoureux de moi j'espère?

Renji éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux :

_Non, non!! Aucun risque là-dessus… Ca n'a rien à voir.

Il se calma et regarda Ichigo dans les yeux :

_Je voulais d'abord te féliciter, j'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau lieutenant de Kuchiki-Taïcho?

Ichigo sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait complètement oublié cette partie de l'histoire.

_Tu sais, Renji, je peux… je peux lui dire de te reprendre, je ne veux pas te prendre ta place ou…

_Non, non, le coupa Renji, c'est très bien comme ça!

_Où vas-tu aller? A la treizième division? Ukitake cherche un lieutenant.

_Oui, il cherche un lieutenant, mais ça ne sera pas moi. En réalité, pendant ces quelques jours qui ont passé, j'ai passé mes examens pour devenir capitaine.

Ichigo sursauta et ouvrit de gros yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce qui fait qu'il avait l'allure d'un parfait abrutit, gobant les mouches.

_Eh oui!!! S'écria Renji avec un large sourire. Je les ai passés et j'ai réussit!!! J'avoue que ce n'était pas facile, mais mon bankaï les a définitivement convaincus! J'étais si stressé!

_Mais… je… c'est… quelle division vas-tu avoir?

_Il y a le choix! Lui répondit Renji. Trois divisions sont sans capitaine depuis la rébellion d'Aizen et…

Il marqua une pause à cette parole. Les souvenirs de ce jour étaient profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire. Renji n'avait jamais cru possible une telle chose, surtout de la part d'Aizen. Il cachait si bien son jeu que Renji s'en était sentit lui-même trahit. Il n'était pas si proche que cela de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division mais comme tous les autres shinigamis du Gotei 13 il s'était sentit trahit.

_Le commandant Yamamoto a finalement décidé que je reprendrai la cinquième, dit-il d'un air plus sérieux. La troisième division fonctionne bien sous les ordres de Kira, et pareil pour la neuvième sous les ordres de Shuuhei. Selon eux, la cinquième est la plus « faible ». Hinamori n'est pas assez… enfin ils jugent qu'elle ne peut s'en occuper seule plus longtemps.

_Je vois.

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Il était profondément heureux pour son ami. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul. Renji capitaine, il lui sembla alors qu'un fossé venait de se creuser entre eux.

_Rukia n'est pas encore au courant, lança Renji d'un ton joyeux. Je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle dès qu'elle rentrera!

_Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très heureuse pour toi.

_______________________________________

**_Ichigo Lieutenant et Renji capitaine? Ouai, j'avoue que je vais vite! Mais j'adore les promotions canapés! Lol._**

**_Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser… Qui a fait passer une promotion canapé à Renji sur ce coup-là? A méditer…_**


	18. Le retour du glaçon

_**Nouveau chapitre, assez peu d'actions je l'accorde. Mais il faut bien que la relation entre Ichigo et Byakuya évolue un peu, non?**_

__________________________________________________

18. Le retour du glaçon.

Lorsque Ichigo rentra au manoir des Kuchiki ce soir-là, Byakuya était assis à la grande table en ébène, l'attendant pour dîner.

_Je t'attendais, lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

Ichigo avança jusqu'à lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts. Puis, il se baissa lentement pour l'embrasser. Il sentit clairement que le noble étai réticent au premier abord, mais il finit par se laisser aller et serra la taille d'Ichigo avec ses bras. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ne se décollèrent plus. Les soupirs des deux amants accélérèrent. Les mains de Byakuya descendirent jusqu'aux fesses du plus jeune et les pétrit doucement. Ichigo recula son visage quelques instants :

_Si nous ne pouvons pas baptiser ton bureau, au moins baptisons la table, qu'en dis-tu?

Le regard gris resta froid face aux yeux ambres illuminés d'une étincelle de désir.

_Tu veux… faire ça ici? Demanda le ton froid de Byakuya.

_Mmmm, acquiesça Ichigo avec un sourire coquin.

Byakuya ne répondit rien et retira ses bras de la taille d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se recula en croyant que le noble allait répondre à ses attentes, mais il resta assit.

_Tu n'as pas envie? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Byakuya ne répondit toujours rien. Le visage impassible se reporta sur son assiette vide devant lui. Ichigo pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué. C'était quoi cette réaction? « Le come-back du glaçon! » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches dans un air de défis.

_Tu savais que Renji allait devenir capitaine? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_Oui. J'ai été l'un des capitaines à le soutenir.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

Byakuya tourna ses yeux gris dans sa direction sans la moindre expression.

_Parce que cela ne te regardait en rien.

_Renji est mon ami…

_Et alors?

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo préféra oublier le sujet. L'atmosphère était déjà étouffante, quelque chose n'allait pas. Byakuya restait bien trop froid devant lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il. Tu me fais la gueule?

_Je te prierai de ne pas employer de mots vulgaires lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, et lorsque tu es chez moi.

_T'es malade? Demanda Ichigo en se penchant vers lui d'un air suspicieux. Tu es franchement bizarre ce soir!

_Je ne suis pas « bizarre », répondit Byakuya avec un ton encore plus glacial. Maintenant si tu pouvais t'asseoir, j'aimerais manger tranquillement.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et s'assit sans rien dire.

Le dîner fut un vrai calvaire! Les domestiques de la maison s'affairaient autour d'eux alors que personne ne parle. Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir eu autant envie de s'enfuir. Il lui sembla que le dîner dura des heures…

Lorsque enfin Byakuya se leva, Ichigo en fit de même.

_Je t'attends à 8h demain matin dans mon bureau, sois à l'heure.

Le ton était encore plus glacial, comme s'il se forçait à être encore plus distant. Ichigo resta figé. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type?

_Ta chambre se trouve au bout du couloir. Bonne nuit.

Et il quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus, sans même un regard.

Ichigo resta figé, totalement perdu. Alors c'était tout? Un jour on s'envoie en l'air et l'autre on se parle à peine? Un jour monsieur Kuchiki était chaud comme la braise et le lendemain froid comme la glace?

_Pfff… espèce de coincé, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

-------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo trouva Byakuya dans son bureau, déjà au travail. Il était 8h tapantes et Ichigo s'était résolu à venir à l'heure. Pour dire vrai, il avait eu l'irrésistible envie d'arriver en retard, rien que pour faire rager le noble, mais il pensa, en fin de compte, que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui clochait chez son amant.

_Bonjour, lança-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Byakuya leva les yeux de sa paperasse et lui répondit d'un ton presque agacé. Ichigo haussa les épaules et se mit au travail lorsqu'il sentit l'homme derrière lui. Il resta figé, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, mais Byakuya ne fit rien. Il se contenta de dire :

_Laisse ça.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Quoi? Peut-être allait-il lui demander de se mettre nu pour enfin faire l'amour sur son bureau? Et puis quoi encore? Ichigo n'était pas une poupée gonflable!!

_Je veux que tu passes du temps avec les hommes de la division, ce matin. Apprends à les connaître. Ca fait partit du travail d'un lieutenant.

Puis, il empoigna les dossiers posés devant Ichigo et retourna à son bureau.

Le roux aurait voulu dire quelque chose, l'insulter, lui demander pourquoi il était si distant. C'était comme si plus rien ne s'était passé entre eux! Retour à la case départ!

« Tu fais chier, Kuchiki à la c…!!! » pensa-t-il très fort.

_Tu peux disposer, reprit l'homme sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier, il sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui et resta un instant figé. Il reprit son souffle et baissa la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû claquer la porte. Non, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de le voir en colère. Et si lui aussi se mettait à agir comme un glaçon, hein?

Ichigo se reprit et afficha sa mine la plus froide possible, sans oublier son froncement de sourcils, et partit en direction du dojo.

Il passa la journée avec les shinigamis de la sixième division. Il avait à peine écouter leurs présentations et les avaient à peine aidé dans leur entraînement, ne trouvant aucun entrain en lui.

_T'as l'air dépité! Lui lança Renji alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée.

_Je suis un glaçon, répondit froidement Ichigo.

_Hein?! Demanda le rouge en fermant un œil.

_Oui, je fais comme sa seigneurie, son altesse le roi des glaçons!

Renji éclata de rire mais reprit son sérieux devant le regard glacial que lui lançait Ichigo. Et ce regard n'avait rien à envier à Byakuya Kuchiki!

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis un glaçon, reprit le roux.

_Pourquoi?

_Simplement pour le faire chier!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo rentra tard au manoir des Kuchiki ce soir-là. La maison était vide, silencieuse et sombre. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre et se coucha très vite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pensait qu'à Byakuya, qui se trouvait dans une chambre de l'aile voisine. Il le voyait endormit, tranquillement, ses cheveux ébènes tapissant l'oreiller blanc, sa main délicate posée sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

_Ah mon roi!! Que ce n'est pas bon de refouler ses pulsions!

Ichigo tressaillit.

_Dégage, Shiro!!

_Allez, lui lança le hollow de sa petite voix aigue, va le retrouver, tu en as tant envie!

_N'essaye pas de reprendre le contrôle, si tu le fais…

_Quoi, tu me tueras? Mon roi, je suis revenu parce que tu avais fait ce que j'avais demandé. Je n'ai plus l'intention de venir t'embêter.

_Ah oui? Alors comment tu appelles ce que tu es en train de me faire?

_Je veux te donner un conseil. Arrête de te remuer les méninges avec cet homme. Il est si proche de toi en ce moment… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui rendre une petite visite?

_Lache-moi, je vois très bien ou tu veux en venir!

_Oh non! Lança Shiro en éclatant de rire. Pas du tout! Je ne compte pas intervenir dans tes petits jeux cochons avec Byakuya Kuchiki, ne t'en fais pas! Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de ruminer à cause de lui. Parce que ça me donne une migraine atroce!

_Je vois. Ce n'est donc que dans ton seul intérêt que tu me conseilles?

_On peur dire ça.

Le hollow repartit soudain et Ichigo poussa un soupir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis se leva lentement. Il sortir de sa chambre et parcourut les couloirs du manoir, vides.

Il se glissa dans la chambre de Byakuya. Il était là, endormit, exactement comme l'avait imaginé Ichigo. Il sourit en observant le flot de cheveux ébènes recouvrant l'oreiller, la main posée sur sa poitrine et le doux son de sa respiration. Il sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer. « Décidément, Byakuya… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? »

Il se baissa et observa plus intensément le visage si beau et si fin. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte dans une moue si jolie que Ichigo en fut attendrit. Au milieu de son front, une unique mèche ébène barrait son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés et une larme coula au coin de son œil droit.

Ichigo resta figé. Une larme? Elle roula sur la joue du noble et tomba sans bruit sur l'oreiller blanc. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Byakuya pleurait? Dans son sommeil? La trace qu'avait faite la larme restait visible. Ichigo suivit du regard cette trace jusqu'à remonter à ses yeux.

Il sursauta avec un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux étaient ouverts! Il recula précipitamment, son cœur s'était emballé. Byakuya ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à calmer son souffle, il était saccadé, bruyant, douloureux. Il était réveillé depuis tout ce temps? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé le regarder?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge. Lorsque Ichigo eut repris son souffle, il se releva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et caressa les cheveux d'une main.

Byakuya ferma les yeux et un soupir presque inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ichigo sursauta à nouveau : une larme venait encore de couler sur la joue de Byakuya. D'un geste rapide mais doux de la main, Ichigo captura la larme avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Byakuya rouvrit les yeux et le regarda porter son doigt, avec lequel il avait recueillit la larme, jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle était salée, constata Ichigo.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Byakuya. Bien que sa nouvelle résolution était de se comporter en glaçon, il en était incapable face à cet homme. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un désir sans bornes et Byakuya le remarqua clairement.

_Byakuya, dit-il en chuchotant, fais fondre le glaçon. Fais-moi l'amour.

Byakuya resta immobile, sans aucune réaction, aucune émotion visible. Ichigo en eut un coup au cœur. Est-ce que cet homme ne ressentait donc rien pour lui? Il le maudit en silence lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser sa joue. Il reporta son attention sur le visage sous lui.

Une nouvelle larme vint couler le long de la joue de Byakuya. Ichigo n'hésita pas et rapprocha son visage, pour capturer, cette fois-ci, de sa langue, la goutte d'eau salée. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Byakuya et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Byakuya ferma les yeux à la sensation du souffle chaud dans son cou. Ses mains coururent le long de son dos et il caressa de ses lèvres les épaules dénudés du roux.

_Je t'aime, murmura le noble dans un souffle chaud sans cesser de caresser ses épaules de ses lèvres.

Ichigo releva son visage et l'observa. Les yeux de Byakuya avaient tant changé en quelques secondes! Ils étaient débordants de tendresse tout à coup. Ichigo en fut si ému que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Est-ce que cet homme pouvait réellement lui faire ressentir tout ça? Byakuya était… amoureux de lui?

Sans rien dire, Ichigo fondit sur ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser comme Byakuya n'en avait jamais reçu. Il était tendre et doux, mais à la fois passionné et brûlant. Les mains du noble vinrent serrer la nuque d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de couper le baiser. Ichigo vint se placer, à califourchon au-dessus de son amant et laissa reposer son bassin contre celui de Byakuya. La chaleur qui en émanait prit Ichigo au cœur et ses joues se tintèrent de rose pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait chaud…

Il parvint enfin à s'écarter de Byakuya malgré le fait que celui-ci le tenait fermement et se déshabilla. Le noble le regarda faire sans bouger. Puis, Ichigo lui retira ses vêtements et l'incita à se placer au-dessus de lui à son tour.

_Byakuya…, murmura Ichigo alors que le brun embrassait sans relâche son torse, je… j'ai envie de toi!

Byakuya se redressa et lui adressa un sourire magnifique, qui venait, sans doute, du plus profond de son être.

Ichigo se retourna et se plaça sur le ventre. Byakuya commença à le préparer sous les gémissements de plaisir du plus jeune. Il ne pensait plus, ses pensées s'étaient envolées, sa tête s'était vidée. Tout ce qu'il sentait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet homme, Byakuya Kuchiki, lui donnait du plaisir. Rien de plus n'était important. Il le voulait. Il le voulait en lui.

_Je n'en peux plus… murmura alors Ichigo en relevant le bassin pour se placer à quatre pattes.

_Moi non plus…

Ichigo poussa un gémissement long et rauque avec un immense sourire lorsque Byakuya s'introduisit en lui. Sa tête basculait de plus en plus vers l'arrière à chaque coup qu'il recevait. Les mains du noble parcouraient son dos, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses bras, ses cheveux, son membre durcit… Ichigo avait l'impression qu'il était partout. Byakuya était partout autour de lui, partout en lui… Il était en lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour atteindre le summum.

_Ichigo… je t'aime!!!!! Hurla Byakuya dans une voix inconnue, pour lui et son amant, au moment de la délivrance.

______________________________________________

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : c'est le retour de Rukia et de Shinji…**_

_**Le blond va désespérément s'accrocher… ^^**_


	19. Tu es beau

_**Un nouveau chapitre…**_

_**Et un nouveau couple émerge! Vous m'avez donné une excellente idée! Merci les revieweuses! ^^**_

_______________________________________________

19. Tu es beau.

_Ca fait combien de temps que t'es planté là, hein? Deux heures?

La silhouette imposante de Muguruma Kensei se dressa derrière l'homme blond assit en tailleur.

_Shinji?

_Mmm? Demanda le blond, les yeux rivés sur le couché de soleil.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Kensei s'assit à côté de lui et le blond observa un silence religieux. Il semblait inquiet, très inquiet. Quelque chose lui trottait dans l'esprit et Kensei ne savait pas quoi.

Finalement, Shinji laissa échapper un long soupir et s'allongea sur le dos, reposant sur le toit du magasin d'Urahara.

_Bah… Tu sais ce que c'est, je m'ennuie, dit-il d'un air peu convaincant.

_Arrête un peu tes salades! Répliqua Kensei. Je suis ton meilleur ami et ça depuis plus de cent ans! Tu veux me faire croire une connerie pareille? Tu ne râles même plus contre Hyiori quand elle te frappe, tu as cessé de couper tes cheveux tous les matins, alors que tu détestes lorsque ton carré est mal fait…

_Tu me reproches ma coiffure? Demanda Shinji avec un rire. Regarde plutôt la tienne!

Kensei haussa un sourcil et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air perplexe.

_Bref, mes cheveux ne sont pas la question! Reprit-il, agacé. Tu te fais du soucis pour Ichigo et tout le monde le sait!

_Kensei?

_Quoi?

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul, là…

L'homme aux piercings tourna son profil vers lui puis se releva dans un soupir.

_Si tu ne veux même pas de l'aide de tes amis, comment veux-tu t'en sortir?

Mais face au silence de Shinji, Kensei se résolut et le laissa seul, non sans regrets.

L'ex-capitaine se sentait seul, incroyablement seul. La compagnie de ses amis Vizards ne semblait même plus le réconforter. Il ne voulait voir qu'une personne, ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Ichigo. Et il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par devenir complètement dingue. Bon sang, comment avait-il put tomber amoureux de cet espèce de gamin tout nerveux aux cheveux oranges? Pfff… Il ne fallait mieux pas chercher à savoir.

_T'endors pas blondinet, toi et moi on a des choses plus amusantes à faire!!

Shinji sursauta légèrement au son de la voix rauque et malicieuse mais ne se releva pas. Il se contenta d'étirer un sourire narquois :

_Tu veux quoi, le peroxydé?

Grimmjow avança jusqu'à lui, les mains dans les poches, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, observant le couché de soleil.

_Tsss… Ce putain de couché de soleil a la même couleur que ses cheveux. C'est pour ça que tu ne le quittes pas des yeux?

_Je te demande comment va ta sœur?

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

_T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première, lâcha-t-il. J'en étais sûr que tu pensais toujours au p'tit cul de ce shinigami!

_Oui, j'y pense, c'est certain, répliqua le blond. Mais en attendant, moi je l'ai déjà vu, ce qui n'est pas ton cas!

Grimmjow perdit son sourire tout de suite. Ca c'était certain, il n'avait jamais vu les fesses d'Ichigo et à vrai dire, il en rêvait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là? Demanda Shinji, agacé.

_J'en sais rien. Cet espèce d'Aizen à la noix me pompe l'air. Sans parler de l'autre barge avec ses lunettes et son col roulé orange, Tousen! Et sans parler non plus, de cet espèce de truc au sourire bizarre…

_T'as une vie passionnante mon pauvre, t'arrives à supporter tout ça? C'est pas trop dur pour ton pauvre petit corps d'Arrancar?

Grimmjow était un enfoiré de première, il le savait, il aimait lancer des piques, insulter les autres, mais étrangement, il n'aimait pas quand les autres lui en lançait.

Il attrapa Shinji rapidement par sa cravate et le hissa jusqu'à son visage, de façon à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le toit de magasin.

_Tu crois que ta vie est plus passionnante que la mienne? Lui cracha-t-il. Tu crois peut-être valoir mieux que moi?

_Certainement, assura Shinji en le fusillant du regard. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie un coup de genoux où tu sais, lâche moi!

Le bleuté relâcha son emprise et Shinji resta debout face à lui.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion, reprit le blond. Toi et moi sommes ennemis et je ne compte pas en rester là avec toi!

_Moi non plus! Grogna Grimmjow. Malheureusement, je suis seulement venu pour… pourquoi je suis venu déjà?

Il prit son menton entre son index et son pouce et leva les yeux en réfléchissant.

Une veine particulièrement volumineuse se mit à battre à la tempe de Shinji.

_Tu te rappelles plus ou quoi?!! S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. T'es venu pour me tuer?!

_Non, c'était un autre truc…

_Pour te rendre?! Reprit Shinji en lui lançant un œil suspicieux.

_Non, autre chose…

_Grrr… Si tu ne dis pas tout de suite ce que…

_Ah, ça y est!! S'exclama le bleuté avec un large sourire et l'index levé. Puisque Ichigo te manque tant, et qu'il me manque aussi, nous n'avons qu'à faire comme s'il était là…

_Eh?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules :

_Tu es seul et tu veux rester seul? C'est pareil pour moi. Tu aimerais juste avoir la compagnie de cette enflure, hein? Moi aussi. Malheureusement, Ichigo est partit, t'en as marre, moi aussi…

_Ca fait beaucoup de points communs, ça, marmonna Shinji avec une grimace.

_Je trouve aussi…

Une petite lumière fit « tilt » dans la tête de Shinji et il tourna des yeux exorbités en direction de l'Arrancar en reculant de plusieurs pas :

_Ne me touche pas!! S'écria-t-il.

Mais Grimmjow l'avait déjà attrapé par la cravate et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Shinji lui envoya une claque bruyante et douloureuse qui fit tourner la tête du bleuté dans un souffle.

_T'es agressif, et tu me rends pas la tâche facile, mais ça sera encore plus amusant…

_Si tu fais encore ça, je…

_Du calme, blondinet, c'est pas toi que je veux et tu le sais. J'avais pensé que peut-être toi et moi on pourrait juste faire semblant.

_Faire semblant que quoi? Tu veux que je fasse semblant de croire que c'est Ichigo qui m'embrasse quand c'est toi qui le fait?

_Un ennemi qui en aide un autre, tu ne trouves pas ça… excitant?

Shinji sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Bien entendu il voulait sentir Ichigo, il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher. Mais serait-il capable de faire semblant avec ce bleuté?

_Arrête de te poser des questions et ramène-toi! Lança Grimmjow en lui tendant la main.

Shinji ferma les yeux, imaginant le doux visage du rouquin face à lui et prit la main que Grimmjow lui tendait. Elle était chaude, comme celle d'Ichigo. Ses lèvres étaient toutes aussi chaudes, bien qu'un peu moins douces. Et il se laissa aller…

-------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, Byakuya n'était pas dans le lit.

Il se leva et prit la direction de la grande salle.

Assis à la table, l'air austère dans son kimono noir, Byakuya se tenait devant une tasse de thé. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Ichigo et il s'approcha dans le but d'enlacer le capitaine et l'embrasser mais l'apparition d'un domestique le coupa soudain dans son élan. Le domestique en question inclina la tête en le voyant :

_Bonjour, Kurosaki-Fukutaïcho!

_Bonjour, répondit Ichigo en prenant place à côté de Byakuya à la grande table.

Byakuya le regarda s'installer pendant que le domestique versait du thé dans sa tasse. Même si son visage était resté parfaitement figé, Ichigo put clairement remarquer la tendresse dans ses yeux et il s'en trouva réconforté.

_As-tu bien dormi? Demanda Byakuya de son ton froid et monotone.

_Oui, très bien! Lança joyeusement Ichigo avec un sourire.

Mais devant le visage fermé du brun, il perdit sa mine enjouée. Il avait le don de le refroidir tout de suite! Ichigo but quelques gorgées de son thé. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais c'était impossible. Les domestiques s'activaient autour d'eux et Byakuya ne voulait certainement pas que ses gens soient au courant de sa vie privée. Il trempa alors un doigt dans le thé noirâtre et commença à tracer quelque chose sur la table. Byakuya ne l'avait pas remarqué, se contentant de siroter son thé tranquillement. Ichigo lui donna alors un coup de coude et désigna ce qu'il avait écrit sur la table, à l'aide du thé.

« Tu es beau » disaient les lettres.

Byakuya resta figé devant l'attention d'Ichigo. Ses joues se colorièrent lentement d'un ton rosé et il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise en toussotant, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, touché.

Ichigo sourit et effaça, d'un revers de manche de son kimono, la phrase responsable du mal être de son amant.

_Comment… hum! Comment était ta journée hier? Demanda le ton froid mais légèrement perturbé de Byakuya.

_Bien, répondit Ichigo, amusé. J'ai rencontré tous tes hommes, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas vraiment passionné par la conversation!

_Pourquoi cela? Demanda le noble en finissant sa tasse de thé.

_J'avais la tête ailleurs, dit Ichigo en le fixant intensément.

Byakuya eut à nouveau un geste nerveux et manqua renverser la tasse d'Ichigo. Il poussa un soupir, pour se calmer. Puis, il se leva :

_Ce matin a lieu l'introduction de Renji en temps que capitaine de la cinquième division. La cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes, je devrais déjà y être.

Ichigo comprit alors que Byakuya avait attendu qu'il se lève. Il trouva l'attention touchante et se leva à sa suite. Ils sortirent tous deux dans le hall du manoir, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, quand soudain, Byakuya se retourna violemment vers lui et saisit sa main. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.

Ichigo resta immobile un moment puis ferma les yeux. Byakuya avait sûrement dû se retenir pendant tout le temps où ils étaient restés à table, pensa Ichigo avec justesse. Il sentit les mains du noble autour de son cou et passa lui-même ses bras autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'intensifia, toujours en plein milieu du hall. Si quelqu'un débarquait, il aurait une vue imprenable sur la vie privée de Byakuya Kuchiki, aux premières loges! Mais apparemment, il s'en moquait.

Le noble rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes et posa son front contre celui du roux :

_Je n'aurais pas dû être si froid avec toi hier, je m'excuse, lança Byakuya dans un souffle.

_Pourquoi étais-tu comme ça? J'ai eu l'impression que tu me rejetais!

Il soupira, baissant ses yeux gris un moment :

_Ichigo, tu… tu me rends dingue! J'ai l'impression que je me fous du monde entier quand tu es là… je… j'essayais juste de prendre mes distances avec toi, parce que tu me rends si faible… Mais je ne peux pas lutter…

Ichigo sourit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait les mèches brunes contre son front et elles étaient si douces.

_Je sais, dit le plus jeune, je sais.

_Je suis… je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Hier soir, il lui avait dit « je t'aime » deux fois! Comment cet homme aussi froid que la glace pouvait tout à coup être une machine à dire « je t'aime »? Lui qui n'exprimait jamais aucun sentiment?

Le lieutenant de Kuchiki ne savait, manifestement, pas quoi dire. Devait-il lui dire la même chose? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment où il en était. Mais il savait une chose : il ne pouvait pas résister à cet homme. Dès qu'il le voyait, cette petite flamme au creux de son ventre grandissait. Était-ce l'amour? Comment savoir? Cependant, Ichigo ne se sentit pas capable de dire ces mêmes mots.

_Je… j'ai envie de toi…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire. C'était vrai, bien évidemment, mais il se sentit coupable de répondre aux mots d'amour de son amant par une invitation au sexe!

Byakuya l'embrassa à nouveau, se faisant plus pressant. Il le poussa et le plaqua contre le mur derrière eux. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps d'Ichigo dans un rythme fou. Ichigo se sentit pulser, il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Byakuya le rendait fou. Il avait envie de lui à chaque instant.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un soupir avide qui promettait bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Byakuya le coupa après quelques secondes seulement, léchant avidement le cou d'Ichigo qui laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur, les yeux plissés, les dents serrés et les mains dans les cheveux bruns. Il s'entendait respirer bruyamment sous les coups de langue de son amant, qui avait commencé à écarter les pans de son kimono. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas le repousser, il n'en avait pas la force.

_Byakuya…, gémit-il soudain.

Le noble cessa ses caresses et vint poser son front contre le sien.

_Oui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait s'évanouir au son de la voix. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler ainsi. Le son profond et rauque conjugué à ce ton doucereux, velouté le fit fondre sur place.

_Tu es…. beau, parvint-il à articuler des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Byakuya sourit, le même sourire que la veille. Il semblait venir du fond de son âme, et il était si sincère. Ichigo se sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur, plein de tendresse affluait en lui.

_Je devrais y aller, je vais être en retard. Sois fier d'être la première personne à m'avoir retardé pour une réunion importante, dit Byakuya en s'écartant de lui.

_Oh mais je le suis!

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Ichigo le regarda s'éloigner. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois pour observer le roux, toujours contre le mur, et il lui sourit.

_A toute à l'heure.

Sans attendre un mot de la part de son amant, Byakuya referma la porte derrière lui.

Ichigo se laissa glisser contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court.

« Mon Dieu! » pensa-t-il. « Mais qui est-ce type pour me mettre dans un tel état?! Je ne me reconnais même plus!! »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de lui-même, il sortit du manoir et se rendit à la sixième division.

---------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo!!!!

L'après-midi venait juste de commencer et Ichigo accompagnait les hommes de la sixième division pour un entrainement à l'extérieur.

Il regarda Rukia, la sœur de Byakuya, courir vers lui. Ses cheveux noirs sautaient sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient.

_Ichigo… je… je viens de… de rentrer, dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

_Oui, je crois avoir remarqué! Lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Elle se baissa pour reprendre son souffle.

_Je t'accompagne jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement, dit-elle en constatant que les hommes les attendaient.

_D'accord.

Ils se mirent en route et Rukia affichait un large sourire :

_Cette mission est enfin terminée, gémit-elle. J'ai appris que tu étais passé lieutenant, félicitations!!

_Merci! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais celui qui a besoin d'être félicité c'est Renji.

_Capitaine! Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Bonjour les embêtements avec lui!!

_Hé!! S'écria Ichigo en la poussant gentiment. Tu parles d'un capitaine, surveille tes paroles!!

Rukia éclata de rire, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse pour ses deux amis. Mais Ichigo déchanta très vite en entendant sa question :

_Comment ça se passe avec Nii-sama?

_Hein? Oh euh… à vrai dire… pas trop mal.

_Comment ça pas trop mal?

_Bien, bien. Il n'est pas si terrible que ça en fait!

Rukia le fixa en levant les sourcils bien haut.

_Pas si terrible?! Ichigo, je connais bien Nii-sama, et certainement mieux que toi!

_Bon tu as peut-être raison il est un peu… mais ça ne me déplait pas d'être son lieutenant.

Rukia fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en moquait finalement. Ichigo soupira d'aisance. « Bon Dieu, Byakuya, dépêche-toi de lui annoncer pour nous avant que je ne fasse une boulette! Je ne veux pas que Rukia me tuuuuuuuuuuuuue!!! »

Les hommes de la sixième division entrèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement extérieur et se mirent deux à deux pour s'entrainer. Ichigo les distribua par groupes ensuite pour travailler certaines tactiques dont Renji lui avait parlé. Puis, il vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de Rukia.

_Je suis fatiguée, lâcha-t-elle. Passer trois jours dans le monde des humains m'a tuée!

_Quelle était ta mission?

_Oh tu sais, toujours la même chose! Des hollow, toujours des hollow! Je suis bien contente d'être rentrée, je vais enfin retrouver mon lit!

Ichigo se figea soudain. « Kuso!!!! » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. « Rukia habite chez Byakuya!! Comment je vais lui annoncer que moi aussi je vis là-bas? »

_Au fait, lança-t-il d'un air désinvolte, étant donné que Renji n'était pas très « chaud » pour que nous partagions le même lit, je… je loge chez.. euh… chez ton frère.

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

_Oui, je…

_C'est génial!!! Dit-elle. Je me sentirai moins seule dans ce manoir un peu glauque!

_Euh… oui, c'est…

_Oh je vois! Le coupa-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Je vois pourquoi tu habites chez Nii-sama!

_Hein? Demanda-t-il en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nervosité.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se nouer. Quoi? Rukia avait-elle une idée de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son frère? Peut-être que Byakuya lui avait déjà parlé?

_C'est parce qu'il veut te submerger de travail, c'est ça? Travailler 24h sur 24!! J'en étais sûre!

Ichigo soupira imperceptiblement de soulagement.

_Mais j'y pense, reprit-elle, maintenant que tu es Lieutenant ici, tu ne vas plus rentrer à Karakura?

_Je… je n'en sais rien!

_Après tout, tu es humain… Je veux dire, tu n'es pas comme nous, tu as un corps qui t'attend là en bas.

Rukia se retourna alors vivement vers lui :

_Et ta famille? Comment… que leur as-tu dit?

_Urahara s'en est chargé… En ce moment même, mon corps est habité par une âme modifiée…

_Kon? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_Non, non, répondit-il. C'est un tout nouveau concept mis au point spécialement pour moi par Urahara. L'âme qui est dans mon corps a été spécialement créée pour me ressembler en tous points! Ma famille n'y verra que du feu…

_Oh…

Rukia porta son index à ses lèvres, l'air pensive. Ainsi, Ichigo avait réussit à contourner le principal problème : sa vie d'humain. Elle était un peu soulagée de voir que ça ne serait pas un problème à sa vie ici, à la Soul Society.

_Tu peux donc rester le temps que tu voudras! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_Oui, c'est à peu près ça...

______________________________________________________

_**Une fois que j'aurais fini de régler les problèmes autour des couples de cette fic (Ichi-Byaku et Grimm-Shinji), je compte m'orienter vers une fic qui se rapprocherait du manga, à savoir de son intrigue principale : la guerre contre Aizen.**_

_**J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Si vous voulez que cette fic parte sur un tournant plus « violent » donc avec le début de la guerre (il se peut que certains personnages changent de camp d'ailleurs) ou si vous préférez que je continue sur une lancée disons « romantique » avec le quotidien du couple Ichi-Byaku.**_

_**Evidemment, si je pars sur une fic qui décrirait la guerre entre le Seireitei et Aizen je n'occulterai pas l'histoire du couple Ichi-Byaku. ^^**_


	20. Retour précipité

**_J'ai commencé à inclure un début de guerre possible avec Aizen, même si ça reste secondaire à l'intrigue principale ^^_**

_________________________________________

20. Retour précipité_._

_Où est mon hakama?

_Là…

Grimmjow jeta un œil sur le jardin d'Urahara sous la lumière du levé du soleil, dans la direction pointée du doigt par Shinji. Son hakama blanc reposait sur l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée.

_Merde! Lança-t-il en sautant du toit pour aller le récupérer.

Shinji l'observait du haut du toit en fronçant les sourcils et lorsque le bleuté revint se placer à côté de lui, habillé, avec un sourire narquois, le blond lui lança :

_Tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas.

_C'est comme ça qu'on remercie celui qui vient de te b…

_Hé! Le coupa Shinji. O.k, je me suis laissé emporter et maintenant j'ai super mal aux fesses et…

_C'est toi qu'à voulu faire ça toute la nuit!

_La ferme! Je pensais que tu serais épuisé avant ça…

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Lui? Epuisé? Et puis quoi encore?

_Tu me sous-estime, shinigami... Attends! T'es quoi en fait toi? Un shinigami?

_Demande pas…

Shinji réajusta sa cravate en baissant les yeux et Grimmjow lui saisit le bras pour le rapprocher de lui :

_Dis-moi ce que t'es!

_Laisse-moi tranquille, Schtroumpfette!

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils :

_C'est quoi une « Schtroumpfette »?

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir de désolation puissant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré :

_Tire-toi maintenant! Si les autres te voient là et…

_Pas la peine de t'énerver, blondinet, je vais filer. Après que tu m'ais donné un dernier baiser…

_QUOI?! Va te faire f.. Mmmmm….

Grimmjow avait attrapé Hirako par les cheveux et avait saisit ses lèvres de sa bouche, avec agressivité. Mais Shinji le repoussa violemment et recula à plusieurs mètres de lui :

_Fais pas comme si j'avais porté atteinte à ton honneur ou un truc du genre! Lança Grimmjow en éclatant de rire. T'étais définitivement pas vierge!!

_La ferme!!! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça avec toi!! Tu es…

_Ne m'insulte pas tout de suite, blondinet, s'il te plait!! On vient juste de passer la nuit ensemble! Et si je me souviens bien, tu as aimé ça, hein?

Shinji se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Justement, c'était bien ça le problème, il avait adoré ça…

Sans prévenir, il dégaina alors son zanpakuto mais le bleuté se contenta de lui rire au nez et s'éleva dans les airs en le regardant de haut.

_A plus, blondinet!

Il entreprit alors un mouvement gracieux du poignet, celui qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage vers Las Noches, pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

Mais au bout de quatre fois, son geste n'eut aucun résultat.

_Merde, souffla Grimmjow en s'acharnant à refaire le geste des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Mais rien à faire. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot de la sorte, faisant tourner son poignet sans que rien ne se passe.

Shinji avait rangé son zanpakuto et avait placé ses deux mains sur ses hanches, observant le bleuté avec un sourire amusé.

_Putain de merde!! S'écria finalement Grimmjow, vraiment excédé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Un soucis, Schtroumpfette? Lui lança le blond en s'élevant à ses côtés.

_LA FERME!!! C'est ta faute espèce de…

_Hey! Ne m'insulte pas… C'est pas ma faute si, apparemment, le « grand » Aizen-sama a oublié que tu étais encore ici…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Grimmjow se retourna vers le Vizard avec des yeux enflammés de colère et les dents serrées. Il était excédé que le passage ne s'ouvre pas et il voulait échapper aux répliques de cet espèce de mec blond au look « sixties ». Il finit par se demander si ce n'était pas une blague…

_O.K, c'est vraiment pas drôle, dit le bleuté, une veine battante à sa tempe. Rouvre-moi ce putain de passage!!

Shinji haussa les sourcils :

_Parce que tu crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose, moi? J'aimerais bien que tu te barres, je t'avoue que ta tronche commence légèrement à me peser et…

_ARG!!!!

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus et sauta de rage sur le Vizard qui parvint à l'éviter au tout dernier moment.

_Espèce de…

Le bleuté avait sortit Panthéra et apparemment, le petit problème dut à la non-ouverture du passage jusqu'à Las Noches l'avait fortement contrarié. Il était littéralement hors de lui et s'acharnait sur le pauvre Shinji qui était bien mal réveillé…

--------------------------------------------------

Ichigo rentra à la division en fin d'après-midi. Il avait très envie de voir Byakuya et était certain qu'il était encore plongé dans sa paperasse comme tout bon capitaine qu'il était! Il sourit à cette pensée et ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte du bureau de Byakuya.

C'était le capitaine Kuchiki en personne, qui semblait, de loin, trépigner d'impatience. Dès qu'il le vit, il avança d'un pas décidé et saisit le jeune rouquin par le bras en l'entraînant derrière lui.

_Byakuya? Qu'est-ce que…

_Un message important en provenance du monde des humains est arrivée à la douzième division. Urahara-san a des soucis.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Urahara-san?

Byakuya s'arrêta soudain et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître deux grandes portes blanches : l'entrée du passage pour le monde des humains.

_Il a demandé ton retour, expliqua-t-il pendant que les portes s'ouvraient. Mais je t'accompagne.

_Pourquoi?

_Ne pose pas de questions.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le passage sombre comme la nuit noire. Le Reiatsu rose de Byakuya forma un chemin sous leurs pieds et ils avancèrent à grands pas.

_Nous avons peu de temps, reprit Byakuya devant Ichigo. Je n'ai obtenu ce passage que grâce à mon influence sur le commandant Yamamoto.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé, il avait passé la matinée avec Renji, faisant semblant de travailler, et il avait passé l'après-midi avec les hommes de la division et s'apprêtait à passer une soirée avec Byakuya. Mais maintenant il était sur le chemin du retour dans sa ville, avec son amant? Drôle de journée…

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire, quand enfin la sortie se fit voir. Une lumière éblouissante en émanait et Ichigo fut un moment aveuglé par cette lueur violente. Ils débarquèrent en plein milieu d'une rue de Karakura. Il faisait encore jour en cette fin d'après-midi et le soleil tapait beaucoup. Ichigo reconnut le magasin d'Urahara derrière eux. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?!! S'écria Ichigo en apercevant l'homme vêtu de vert avec son chapeau.

_Ichigo!! S'écria joyeusement l'homme blond, nullement attristé de la quasi destruction de son magasin. Tu as fait vite. Oh!

Il se figea en remarquant la silhouette sombre et raide de Byakuya.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho! S'étonna-t-il avec une voix aigue. Que me vaut ce plaisir?

Byakuya lui lança un regard à vous geler sur place et répondit :

_Kurosaki est mon Lieutenant, c'est mon devoir de l'accompagner ici, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une mission.

_Oui, certainement, certainement! Reprit Urahara en agitant son éventail. Comme vous le voyez nous avons eu affaire à quelqu'un qui s'en est prit à…

_Shinji!

Ichigo courut jusqu'au Vizard blond qu'il venait juste d'apercevoir dans l'entrée du magasin. Il était entouré par ses amis et se tenait l'abdomen avec une grimace. Ichigo se précipita vers lui :

_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il avec une profonde inquiétude dans les yeux.

_Cet enfoiré s'est… un peu énervé, répondit Shinji en le regardant avec tendresse. Il… il était vraiment remonté cette fois-ci.

Ichigo regarda les autres Vizards présents et demanda :

_Grimmjow?

_Oui, ce mec aux cheveux bleus, de qui veux-tu que je parle, hein?

_Il est devenu complètement fou, intervint Urahara, et il s'en est prit à mon pauvre petit magasin!

_Heureusement que Urahara était là, reprit Shinji, j'étais trop faible pour le combattre.

Byakuya regarda la scène de haut. Il leva un sourcil et s'approcha à son tour des vizards.

_Ainsi c'est ici que vous vous cachiez? Intéressant.

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers lui et les Vizards l'observèrent, interrogateurs.

_Qui es-tu toi? Lui demanda Hyori de sa voix perçante.

_Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division.

_Je vois! Lança Kensei avec un œil méfiant. Le petit-fils du vieux Kuchiki, hein?

_Exactement. Mon grand-père était capitaine de la sixième division lorsque vous étiez encore à la Soul Society.

_Eh bin! S'étonna Shinji. Si je m'attendais à te voir là, Byakuya!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait évidemment l'histoire lié à Shinji et aux autres Vizards, mais la façon dont Byakuya se comportait laissait entendre qu'il éprouvait une profonde rancune envers eux.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Shinji tourna ses yeux pour observer l'insigne de Lieutenant à son bras :

_Félicitations, Ichigo, lança-t-il avec un sourire qui se finit en grimace. Toi, Lieutenant? J'aimerais voir ça!

_Oh mais tu le vois! Tu ne rêves pas! Lui répondit Ichigo avec un sourire.

_Est-ce que tu es du genre tyrannique avec les membres de ta division ou plutôt… le bon copain? Reprit Shinji, amusé.

_Plutôt le bon copain. Je ne veux pas te ressembler de près ou de loin!!

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Shinji se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

_Tu ne devrais pas me faire rire, enfoiré! Dit-il dans un souffle.

_Allez, t'en as vu d'autre! Dit Ichigo en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

Byakuya tressaillit imperceptiblement. Quelque chose était visiblement palpable entre les deux hommes. Une sorte de complicité, plus qu'une complicité même! Ichigo semblait être attaché à lui, d'une certaine manière. Byakuya s'en trouva choqué, voir même blessé. Voir celui qu'on aime avoir des gestes tendres avec un autre homme, le voir discuter avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, personne n'aimerait voir tout cela. Byakuya non plus. Il se sentit rejeté tout un coup. Rejeté du monde d'Ichigo. Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur…

Ichigo se releva enfin et se tourna vers Urahara :

_J'espère que Grimmjow ne mettra pas trop longtemps à revenir, j'ai envie de lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toutes!

_Oh! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait très vite! Lui répondit Shinji.

_Qui est ce Grimmjow? Demanda Byakuya de son ton glacé.

_Un espada, numéro 6, lui répondit Ichigo, plutôt du genre coriace.

_Je vois. Tu l'as déjà vaincu?

Ichigo croisa le regard gris et y vit une lueur de reproches. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et répondit en reculant d'un pas :

_Oui, je l'ai déjà vaincu.

_Vraiment? Alors pourquoi est-il toujours en vie?

Le ton était si glacé que Ichigo lui-même en eut un frisson. Il s'approcha de Byakuya et le fixa :

_Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de le tuer! Pas encore!

_En fait si, intervint Shinji, tu l'as déjà eue! Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois c'est moi qui ai dû sauver tes fesses? Ce type est coriace tu l'as dit! Et encore plus sous sa forme libérée!

_Tais-toi Shinji, tu n'es même pas capable de le tuer toi-même!

Byakuya se sentit une fois de plus rejeté. Pourquoi ce Shinji intervenait-il dans leur conversation?

-------------------------------------------------

Le long d'un couloir sombre, les pas d'une silhouette fine et blanche s'élevaient.

Ulquiorra Schiffer avançait d'un pas rythmé, lent, quelque peu trainant en direction d'une porte immense qu'il poussa dans un grincement.

Il fit deux pas dans la pièce éclairée par la lumière de la lune et remarqua une silhouette grande et encore plus fine que la sienne, debout devant la petite fenêtre.

_Est-ce fait, Ulquiorra?

_Oui, Gin-sama.

Ichimaru Gin, anciennement capitaine de la troisième division de la Soul Society se retourna vers l'Espada 4 avec son sourire sadique.

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Tout du moins, physique. Intérieurement, il se méfiait de ce Gin, il se méfiait beaucoup de cet homme. L'albinos était le seul entre ces murs, à pouvoir le faire se tendre légèrement de nervosité.

Et surtout lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui dans ces petits pas gracieux et en tendant la main vers son visage.

Les longs doigts osseux gelés et aussi blancs que la peau d'Ulquiorra entrèrent en contact avec la joue de l'Espada. Celui-ci attrapa vivement le poignet du shinigami :

_Ne vous permettez pas certaines choses qui pourraient vous coûter la vie, Gin-sama, dit-il d'un ton glacial et quelque peu menaçant.

Les yeux rouges de Gin s'entrouvrirent alors. Ulquiorra n'eut aucune réaction encore, bien qu'il détestait ses pupilles couleur du sang.

_Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, nan? Demanda l'ex-capitaine. Je t'ai aidé à te débarrasser de cet espèce de truc bleu!

_Parce que vous le détestiez également.

_Oui, c'est vrai, admit Gin avec un hochement de tête. Mais ça sera une autre histoire lorsque Aizen-sama l'apprendra. Qui crois-tu qu'il préfèrera punir pour avoir sacrifié un Espada? Toi ou… moi?

La langue de Gin passa sur ses lèvres pâles dans un souffle excité et Ulquiorra recula vivement, jusqu'à la porte sans le gratifier d'un seul regard. Puis, il sortit de la pièce.

Il avança d'un pas plus rapide dans les couloirs de Las Noches, confrontant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui…

Aizen-sama avait ordonné de clore définitivement tous les passages menant au Hueco Mundo il y a plus d'une heure et tout s'était correctement passé. Ulquiorra avait fait en sorte que Grimmjow se trouve dans le monde réel à cet instant précis pour que le bleuté y soit coincé. Tout avait fonctionné comme prévu. Sauf un petit détail…

Il s'était allié avec Gin pour se débarrasser de Jaggerjack, car l'ex-capitaine le détestait aussi. Mais maintenant… qui ne lui disait pas que l'albinos n'allait pas le poignarder dans le dos?

A l'aube de la guerre, Aizen-sama serait sûrement furieux d'apprendre que ses deux plus fidèles alliés agissaient dans son dos, et qu'un Espada du top 10 manquait à l'appel…

Ulquiorra devait trouver une solution. Avant que Gin ne le trahisse, avant que Aizen ne réunisse les Espadas ce soir pour lancer le futur assaut sur Karakura.

___________________________________________

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plut en tout cas! ^^**_

_**Demain, pas de chapitre (gomen d'avance à ma chère Psykomouak, tu n'auras pas ta « dose » ^^) mais j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de ce site et malheureusement, en ce moment, disons que j'ai pas mal de soucis…**_

_**Bref, pour me faire pardonner j'essaierai (je dis bien « j'essaierai ») de poster le nouveau chapitre de « Kurenai club » mercredi soir, si j'arrive à m'échapper deux minutes de mes problèmes. Il risque de venir assez tard dans la soirée par contre ^^ Et pour vous faire patienter, je peux vous dire qu'il s'intitulera "Celui qui passait la nuit chez Grimmjow". Bon... y'a pas plus explicite je crois, hein? lol**_


	21. Byakuya face aux Vizards

**_Un nouveau chapitre! C'est mal barré pour que Byakuya et Ichigo aient un peu d'intimité maintenant! -__-_**

____________________________________

21. Byakuya face aux vizards.

La nuit tombait sur Karakura. Et alors que Tessaï, Ururu et Jinta continuaient de réparer le magasin de Kisuke, les Vizards, Byakuya, Urahara et Ichigo s'étaient installés autour d'une table.

_Comment ça se passe avec mon âme modifiée? Demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers Urahara.

_En fait plutôt bien! Répondit-il. Ururu passe chaque jour dans les parages pour surveiller ton corps. Tout se passe comme prévu.

_Tant mieux…

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son père et ses sœurs. Ils lui manquaient quelque part. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu'au moins ils ne se faisaient pas de soucis pour lui.

_Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Ichigo, dit alors Shinji de but en blanc. J'avoue que cet espada de Grimmjow me court sérieusement sur le haricot!

_Quel pot de colle oui!! Lança Hyori en croisant les bras.

_Peut-être que si on savait ce qu'il veut ça irait plus vite, lança Kensei de sa voix grave.

_Ce qu'il veut? Demanda Ichigo. Mais ce qu'il veut c'est moi et c'est tout! Rien d'autre!

Byakuya sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il garda pourtant son expression impassible mais mourrait d'envie de poser tout un tas de questions à Ichigo.

_Oooh? Serait-il amoureux de toi, Ichigo? Demanda Urahara sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Shinji se tourna vers l'homme en vert avec un regard de reproches :

_En fait, oui, plus ou moins.

_Oh…

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa cuisse et il sursauta. C'était la main de Byakuya. Il fit une petit pression sur sa jambe et Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers lui. Il comprit. Il posa alors à son tour sa main sur celle du sombre capitaine et la pressa doucement, pour le réconforter. Comme pour lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien » ou encore « je ne suis qu'à toi et à personne d'autre ». Il sentit le brun se détendre quelque peu à côté de lui.

_Et ton hollow? Reprit Shinji en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pas de soucis là-dessus, rassura le roux, le problème est réglé.

_Vraiment? Demanda Urahara en haussant les sourcils.

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir du style : « si tu dis la moindre chose sur ce que tu sais je t'étripe! ». Après tout, Urahara était au courant de la requête de Shiro et l'orangé savait que l'ex-capitaine était loin d'être bête aussi, il se doutait certainement que Ichigo et Byakuya avaient bien dut coucher ensemble selon le souhait du hollow. Et en les voyant débarquer ensemble ce soir, il avait dut en avoir la confirmation. De plus, la dernière chose que Ichigo voulait, c'était que sa relation avec Byakuya soit ébruitée.

_Comment as-tu fait? Demanda Shinji.

Ichigo sembla se renfrogner en entendant la question. Il fallait trouver un mensonge et vite!

_J'ai euh… utilisé la force… et je…

_C'est moi qui l'ai combattu, intervint Byakuya. Ca l'a rendu plus faible et Ichigo a pu le battre facilement.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo se renfrogna encore plus. « Bon sang, Byakuya! Ces types sont des vizards ils s'y connaissent un peu plus que toi en hollow!! Tu crois qu'ils vont te croire aussi facilement? »

_Vraiment? Demanda Shinji en haussant un sourcil.

_Si c'est vous qui l'avez combattu, pardonnez-moi mais il est peu probable qu'il reconnaisse Ichigo comme son maître, intervint Lisa. Il fallait que Ichigo le batte!

_N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Demanda Byakuya en la fusillant du regard.

Lisa soutint son regard. La jeune femme brune à lunettes n'était pas le genre à se laisser dominer par un homme. Surtout après toutes les années qu'elle avait passé à la Soul Society en tant que Lieutenant du capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku! Le capitaine de la huitième était réputé pour un être un grand coureur de jupons et un harceleur de première!

_J'ai bien entendu, finit-elle par dire. Mais permettez-moi d'être sceptique.

_Vous n'avez pas assisté à ce combat, donc ne vous permettez pas de juger ce que vous ignorez, répliqua Byakuya.

La tension monta d'un seul coup dans la pièce. Ichigo eut un sourire crispé et tourna ses yeux vers Urahara qui, visiblement, sentait lui aussi le mal être ambiant.

_O.K…, intervint le roux en se levant, je crois que ça suffit pour un moment.

Byakuya se leva à ses côtés et dit :

_J'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon Lieutenant seuls à seuls. Que personne ne nous dérange.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et sortit du magasin. Ichigo le regarda sortir puis se tourna vers les vizards :

_Désolé pour ça, ne le prenez pas personnellement, il est très… il est un peu bizarre!

_Kurosaki!!! Tonna Byakuya dehors.

_J'arrive!!! S'écria Ichigo en sortant de la pièce en courant.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit et que la porte du magasin se fut refermée, Shinji poussa un soupir :

_Nom de nom, pourquoi a-t-il ramené cet espèce de… corbeau de malheur ici?

_Bonne question, dit Lisa en croisant les bras.

_Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre, non? Demanda Love en haussant les sourcils.

_Ca m'étonne de Kuchiki, dit à son tour Kensei en tournant ses yeux vers la porte. Il est devenu comme son grand-père, froid, imbu de sa personne, autoritaire et…

_Irrespectueux! Le coupa Lisa.

Urahara agita nerveusement son éventail au moment ou Tessaï, Ururu et Jinta rentrèrent.

_C'est fait patron, expliqua Tessaï en observant les visiteurs.

_Hé, Ichigo est revenu? Demanda Jinta de sa voix perçante.

_Oui, tu ne l'as pas vu dehors? Il parle avec son capitaine, expliqua Urahara. Je crois qu'il faut mieux ne pas les déranger. N'enrageons pas notre adorable Kuchiki-Taïcho!

---------------------------------------

_Merde! Putain de bordel de merde!

Grimmjow, avec ses toujours si jolis mots, maudissait le monde entier pour l'avoir laissé enfermé dans ce monde pourri.

« Bordel! Faut que j'rentre au Hueco Mundo!! Merde! Putain!! Bordel de bordel de merde!! »

Il frappa allègrement dans un panneau publicitaire pour un quelconque parfum dont le mannequin posait en souriant, une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

_Hors de question que je demande de l'aide à cet enfoiré de blondinet!!! Putain!! Je suis l'Espada 6, pourquoi j'peux pas rentrer là-bas?!

Grimmjow avait beau tenter de raisonner clairement, aucune explication plausible ne lui venait en tête… A part, l'idée de la blague, encore une fois. Et si, au lieu d'être une blague, c'était un piège? Grimmjow avait pas mal d'ennemis au Hueco Mundo, et même s'il faisait partie du top 10, il savait que ce Gin, par exemple, ne l'aimait pas du tout… Mais bordel, il n'allait pas rester enfermé ici! Il ne connaissait pas ce monde, ne savait pas comment on y vivait, n'avait aucune envie de le savoir, et ne voulait pas se pointer chez ce blondinet ou pire chez Ichigo, pour leur demander de l'aide…

_Plutôt crever!!!!

----------------------------------------

_Où est Grimmjow?

La voix rauque et grave d'Aizen résonna dans la grande salle de réunion de Las Noches.

Tous les Espadas étaient assis autour de la table ovale, Aizen au bout et Gin et Tousen debout derrière lui. Mais un siège restait désespérément vide : celui de Grimmjow.

Gin se pencha alors vers le nouveau seigneur de l'Hueco Mundo :

_Navré, Aizen-sama, lui chuchota-t-il, mais ce cher numéro 6 a eut un pépin…

_Un pépin? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil.

Il tourna son visage lentement vers Gin qui n'affichait que son sourire faux, comme à son habitude.

_Oui, répondit l'albinos, disons qu'il n'est pas rentré à temps.

_Alors il est enfermé là-bas?

_Oui. Désolé.

Mais Aizen s'était déjà tourné de l'autre côté, ses yeux amicaux se posant sur le visage blême d'Ulquiorra :

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené, Ulquiorra?

_Je suis navré, Aizen-sama, il s'avère que la fermeture des passages a été ordonnée plus vite que prévu et il m'a été impossible d'agir.

Aizen laissa son regard couleur sur le visage blanc et étira un très léger sourire :

_Nous reparlerons de cela tous les trois, Gin, Ulquiorra, reprit-il en fermant les yeux. Je veux commencer cette réunion dès maintenant et en venir au point principal : sommes-nous prêts?

Il y eut un léger silence puis Tousen sembla s'animer :

_Tout est prêt, Aizen-sama, dit-il.

_Karakura va donc être remplacée par une fausse ville d'ici trois jours?

_Oui, répondit Tousen.

_Exactement comme je l'avais prévu, se congratula Aizen avec un sourire. La Soul Society est décidément tellement prévisible.

_Comment désirez-vous que nous agissions? Demanda alors une blonde à la poitrine généreuse assise deux sièges plus loin.

Aizen se tourna vers Hallibell, ses yeux marrons brillant d'une perspective de victoire écrasante sur le Gotei 13.

_Pour l'instant, nous restons ici. Dans trois jours, nous ferons notre grande entrée. Dans trois jours, la guerre va commencer.

Il se leva alors, suivit par les Espadas.

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, lança-t-il amicalement. Gin, Ulquiorra, suivez-moi.

Aizen commença à quitter la salle, le numéro 4 et l'ex-capitaine de la troisième division sur ses talons. Les autres Espadas quittaient eux aussi la salle plus ou moins lentement et Tousen resta immobile, Wonderwyce se frottant allègrement à ses mollets avec une expression jouissive, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner l'ex-capitaine.

Ulquiorra jeta un regard en biais à Ichimaru alors qu'ils parvenaient dans la salle du trône d'Aizen et que celui-ci restait dos tourné à eux, ses mains dans son dos, l'air visiblement contrarié.

_J'attends des explications, Ulquiorra, Gin.

Il y eut un silence. Ulquiorra voulait parler en premier, se doutant que si l'albinos le faisait, ce serait pour le dénoncer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire…

_Toutes mes excuses, Aizen-sama, se décida-t-il enfin à dire. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous contrarierai…

_Evidemment que je suis contrarié! Répliqua-t-il en se tournant violemment vers eux.

Le visage bienveillant d'Aizen avait changé d'expression, il était loin d'être aussi doux et amical que d'habitude et Ulquiorra se surprit à le redouter…

_J'apprends que l'une de nos force principale s'est envolée dans la nature! Vous vous rendez compte que… qu'il va être transporté à la Soul Society puisque la vraie ville de Karakura y sera transportée pour cause de sécurité.

Ulquiorra se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, il y avait pensé mais ce n'était qu'un détail qui n'avait pas été un obstacle à sa très grande envie de se débarrasser de Grimmjow.

_C'est un soucis qui me contrarie, très, très fortement. Grimmjow ne sera pas de cette bataille et nous avons besoin de lui.

_Si je peux me permettre, Aizen-sama, intervint enfin Gin, ce numéro 6 n'est pas d'une importance vitale non plus et…

_T'ai-je demandé ton avis, Gin?

_Non, excusez-moi.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Ulquiorra se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, surtout que d'un instant à l'autre, Gin pourrait bien le dénoncer et Aizen-sama le prendrait comme seul responsable de cette situation.

_Je ne vais pas te demander d'aller chercher Grimmjow, dit-il, car j'ai trop besoin de toi ici, Ulquiorra. Néanmoins, il va falloir réfléchir à une solution car je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve à la Soul Society.

_Grimmjow est loin d'être un imbécile, il saura trouver un moyen pour nous rejoindre lors de la bataille, Aizen-sama, dit Ulquiorra en restant stoïque.

_Je l'espère pour vous deux, reprit Aizen avec son ton doucereux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je prendrai des dispositions nécessaires et trouverai qui punir pour avoir contrarié mes projets.

_____________________________________

**_Demain, je vais publier la suite d'une fic que j'ai laissé un peu de côté depuis trop longtemps!!! ^^_**


	22. Trois mots et deux zanpakutos à terre

**_Wouahoo!! Désolée pour le gros retard sur cette fic... Elle me donne du fil à retordre ^^_**

**____________________________________________**

22. Trois mots et deux zanpakutos à terre.

Byakuya et Ichigo étaient sortis et avaient contourné le magasin d'Urahara, de façon à se retrouver entre le mur de ce dernier et la façade de la maison voisine.

Il faisait déjà bien noir dehors et Ichigo s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

_Byakuya, tu devrais peut-être rentrer.

Le noble ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Ichigo observa son profil sérieux quelques instants.

_Je le pense vraiment, reprit-il face au silence de l'autre. Rester avec moi ne fera qu'augmenter la tension avec les Vizards et je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, d'accord?

Toujours pas de réponse. Ichigo avait horreur de ça. Il détestait quand il se comportait comme ça.

_Byakuya?

Soudain, le capitaine se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, posant son front contre son épaule. Il le serra doucement :

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ichigo.

Le jeune shinigami passa sa main dans les longs cheveux ébènes, si doux, et sourit tendrement.

_Tu ne peux pas me perdre, jamais.

Byakuya eut un soupir et releva son visage. Il craignait la proximité de son amant avec ce Shinji, il craignait de le voir s'éloigner encore plus. Il craignait que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux en revenant dans le monde réel, ne puisse plus jamais être comblé.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le fixa dans les yeux :

_Je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure.

Le roux sentit son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir :

_Je… je… je…

Mais il était incapable de le dire. Pas comme ça, pas ici. Ca ne venait pas. Byakuya le serra dans ses bras à nouveau :

_Je n'y arrive pas! Lança alors Ichigo sur un ton désespéré. Désolé…

_Ne sois pas désolé. Quand tu me diras ces mots, je veux que ce soit sincère.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. La chaleur entre eux augmenta en une fraction de seconde, comme s'ils avaient attendu d'être seuls pour se lâcher enfin. Ichigo ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand il était dans ses bras. Il était déjà excité au maximum.

_Oh Byakuya…, gémit-il quand le brun caressa son torse, je… je… j'ai tellement envie…

Encore une fois, Ichigo n'avait pas pu dire les mots que Byakuya lui répétait sans cesse. Il les avait encore remplacés par une incitation au sexe! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre car le brun venait déjà d'introduire son membre dans sa bouche.

_Ah! S'écria-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière qui alla se cogner contre le mur. Aïe! Ooooh…

Il posa ses mains sur les cheveux doux, plus bas. Il tourna un œil sur sa gauche. Si quelqu'un sortait du magasin maintenant et tournait un peu sur sa droite, il les découvrirait!

_Ah mon dieu…

Il serra les dents. Si quelqu'un venait… oh et puis tant pis!! Oui, Ichigo couchait avec son capitaine, et alors? Si quelqu'un avait un problème avec ça qu'il se ramène tout de suite!!

Ses pensées s'égarèrent soudain, et il retomba dans ce monde si beau qui portait le nom de Byakuya. Ses lèvres, sa langue, la chaleur de sa bouche qui l'entourait complètement. Il se sentait enchainé à cet homme, mais enchainé de sa propre volonté. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait se savoir à lui, et savoir que son amant était à lui également. Tellement de sentiments étranges se bousculaient en lui…

Et quand enfin il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir longtemps, il poussa un long râle jouissif aigue, tout en se soulageant dans la bouche de son capitaine.

Le roux resta adossé au mur, haletant, les jambes tremblantes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient de faire, là, dehors. N'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre!

_Tu te rends compte du coup qu'aurait pu en prendre ta réputation si quelqu'un nous avait vu? Lui demanda-t-il en se rhabillant correctement.

_Je me moque de ma réputation, répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Que Byakuya dise « je t'aime » était déjà assez surprenant comme ça, alors l'entendre dire qu'il se moquait de sa réputation, c'était carrément flippant!

_Qui êtes-vous, monsieur? Demanda-t-il alors avec un sourire. Sortez du corps de mon capitaine tout de suite!

Byakuya eut un petit rire amusé, « si mignon » pensa l'orangé, et répondit :

_Je suis sérieux. Je suis prêt à tout pour te garder prêt de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi vivant qu'avec toi, Ichigo.

Le jeune roux enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ressentait la même chose pour lui.

_Moi aussi, dit-il. Je… je…

« Ah bon sang!!! Suis-je vraiment un glaçooooooooooooooon?!!!! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire trois misérables mooooooooots?!!! »

_Ca viendra le moment venu, lui dit le brun avec une voix réconfortante.

_Je… je… je sais.

---------------------------------------

Grimmjow avait trouvé refuge dans une rue sombre de Karakura. Assit négligemment, le dos contre le mur tagué, il poussa un soupir d'extrême frustration.

Pour la première fois dans sa misérable vie d'arrancar, il était quelque peu perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni où aller.

Le Hueco Mundo n'était plus accessible, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que de rester ici. Il savait que la guerre approchait. Aizen avait projeté d'attaquer dans trois jours, il le savait. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre trois misérables jours et ensuite, les passages vers son monde seraient rouverts à nouveau.

Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'allait pas rester comme un clochard ici, seul, sans la moindre personne pour lui tenir compagnie!

_Fait chier! Cracha-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses grandes mains puissantes.

Trois jours, ce n'est pas la mort! Oui, mais quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et qu'on est impatient de nature, trois jours deviennent trois années!

Il soupira de plus belle, il n'avait aucune solution.

Ou plutôt si, il en avait une…

_Plutôt crever!! ragea-t-il.

_Ca peut toujours s'arranger!

Il se releva dans un bond pour lever ses yeux.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble contre lequel il s'était adossé, un homme se tenait. Et le bleuté comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait rien qu'au son de cette voix maligne et rieuse.

_Qu'est-ce t'as, toi? demanda-t-il de son ton agressif, en fronçant ses sourcils bleus.

_Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non? Ce n'est clairement pas un endroit pour un arrancar…

Shinji sauta à bas de l'immeuble, son zanpakuto en main, posé négligemment sur son épaule droite. Il lui lança un sourire rayonnant, comme s'il était heureux de le voir.

Sur le moment, Grimmjow fut animé d'une rage inconsidérée pour cet homme blond. Il le trouvait chiant, hautain et un peu trop collant…

_Tu n'aimes pas que je te file le train? Demanda Shinji. Alors essaye au moins de dissimuler ta présence! Je t'ai senti à cent bornes d'ici! T'es trop nul pour planquer ton reiatsu destructeur…

_Tsss… Pourquoi t'es là?

_Et toi?

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur ses hanches et étira enfin un sourire carnassier. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il révèle au blond qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer au Hueco Mundo…

_Tu as l'air d'être coincé ici, c'est bien ça? Reprit Shinji. Mens pas, j'sais que j'ai raison. T'es complètement perdu, arrancar!

_Hep, blondinet! Mêle-toi de tes putains d'affaires de shinigamis et me colle pas au cul!

Shinji étira à son tour un sourire encore plus large. Il se délectait de la détresse du bleuté, et trouvait le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer encore plus amusant.

_Si tu le demandes très gentiment, je pourrais peut-être t'aider, souffla le blond. Qu'en penses-tu?

_Essaye pas de me rouler dans la farine, hein? J'me suis fait avoir une fois, j'en ai ma claque!

_Je n'essaye pas de te rouler, je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul ici, hein?

Le numéro 6 réfléchit, tout du moins il essaya. Car il n'avait pas du tout confiance en cet homme blond et craignait de le voir l'attaquer à chaque seconde. Shinji le sentit clairement et jeta son zanpakuto à terre. Le sabre atterrit aux pieds de l'arrancar bleu qui recula d'un pas :

_Il va pas te manger!

_Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi quoi?

_Pourquoi tu fais ça?

_Ca quoi?

_Joue pas à ca avec moi, blondinet!!

Shinji perdit son sourire et secoua ses cheveux blonds un moment. Il poussa un soupir et sembla prendre sur lui pour dire les mots suivants :

_Malheureusement pour toi, arrancar, j'éprouve une certaine sympathie à l'égard des personnes manipulées par Aizen…

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, encore plus violemment. Ce type semblait en savoir long sur Aizen.

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, curieux maintenant.

_Parce que dans le passé, ce « grand, beau et fort Aizen-sama » a pris ma vie et tout ce qui allait avec! I compris mon poste de capitaine…

Les yeux turquoises s'écarquillèrent et le bleuté posa immédiatement sa main sur Pantéra, à l'entente du mot « capitaine ». Pour lui, ce mot était directement associé à « Gotei 13 » et donc à « ennemi ».

Mais il se rappela soudain que le zanpakuto du blond se trouvait à ses pieds et donc que ce dernier ne pouvait pas se défendre. Grimmjow était un dégénéré, un fou de combat, mais il adorait lorsque ses adversaires avaient une arme digne de ce nom. Or, Shinji était désarmé. Il n'y aurait donc aucun amusement à le combattre.

Aussi, il retira Pantéra de son fourreau, et tout comme l'avait fait Shinji plus tôt, il lança son arme aux pieds du blond.

Ce dernier sembla surprit par une telle réaction. Il avait pensé que son vis-à-vis l'attaquerait, sabre ou pas en main. Il fut grandement étonné de voir son adversaire, et amant d'une nuit, fair-play à ce point.

_Tu m'étonnes, Grimmjow, dit-il alors avec un sourire.

_Maintenant, dis-moi ce que t'es! Cracha le bleuté en pointant son doigt sur lui. Tu dis que tu étais un shinigami, mais t'as toujours ton Zanpakuto! Donc, t'es toujours un shinigami… Mais t'as ce masque, que t'as mis pendant notre combat, alors que j'avais défoncé Ichigo...

_Bon sens de l'observation! Tes yeux ne sont pas simplement magnifiques ils sont aussi très pointilleux!

Grimmjow serra les dents à l'entente du compliment. Il pensa sur le moment, que le blond se moquait de lui. Mais à l'expression de son visage, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Alors? T'es un shinigami ou un… un…. Tu peux pas être un arrancar!

Shinji soupira. Il hésita un certain moment avant de lui révéler la vérité. Après tout, Grimmjow était un Espada, au service d'Aizen. Il risquait gros en lui révélant qu'il était un Vizard. Le bleuté pourrait aller le répéter à son boss!

Mais curieusement, le blond se douta que Grimmjow n'avait aucun intérêt à faire une telle chose.

_Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Vizard, une combinaison entre les pouvoirs de shinigamis et ceux de hollows. Et ça, je le dois au « grand Aizen-sama »!

L'Espada déglutit péniblement. Vizard? Une combinaison entre pouvoirs de shinigamis et de hollows? Ca ne pouvait pas être… Est-ce qu'il était…

_Est-ce que Aizen sait tout ça? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

La question sembla surprendre Shinji quelques instants, mais il ne le montra pas outre mesure.

_Est-ce que Aizen sait que nous sommes des Vizards? Non. Il croit que nous sommes morts, ou que nous avons été changés en hollows, il y a des années de cela, de longues années.

_Pourquoi tu te caches? Tu pourrais aller lui botter son cul d'enfoiré!

_Oui, j'aimerais le faire, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais vois-tu, Aizen a des sbires quelques peu envahissant et qui sont doués, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire…

Grimmjow soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il savait qu'il n'était pas doté d'une intelligence suprême, qu'il n'avait pas « l'intellect d'Ulquiorra » comme aimait le répéter Gin. Mais il n'était pas complètement con non plus. Aussi, sur le moment, il oublia qu'il était un arrancar et s'engagea dans la conversation comme s'il s'adressait à Shinji d'homme à homme.

_Dis blondinet, est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les Vasto Lordes?

_______________________________________

**_Oui, je sais.... Encore une fin en légère "queue de poisson"! Vous allez finir par me prendre pour une grosse sadique! hihi! ^^_**


	23. Le mystère Vasto Lordes

_**Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une question encore non-résolue dans le manga, veuillez comprendre que les théories énoncées sur les Vasto Lordes dans ce chapitre, sont mes propres théories. Même si je m'inspire (mais pas tout le temps) des quelques rares indices laissés par Tite Kubo… ^^**_

**________________________________________**

23. Le mystère "Vasto Lordes"

_Dis blondinet, est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les Vasto Lordes?

La question de Grimmjow désarçonna un long moment Shinji. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, et il tenta de rassembler les informations dans sa tête. Mais aucune ne correspondait à « Vasto Lordes ».

_Non, finit-il par répondre. Mais tu vas me l'expliquer.

_Ca c'est balo parce que justement, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que c'est! Lança l'arrancar avec un rire sadique.

_Je ne comprends pas.

Le bleuté se baissa soudain et prit en main le Zanpakuto de Shinji, toujours à ses pieds, pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

Il était beau.

La garde était violette et verte, et semblait très souple, quoiqu'un peu usée. Le bleuté ignorait depuis combien de temps Shinji possédait ce sabre, mais il se douta que ça devait faire un certain temps.

_Aizen veut toujours plus de puissance, dit-il alors sans quitter des yeux le Zanpakuto. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus, plus et plus! Il est chiant avec ça!

_Il est chiant tout court!

Les yeux turquoises se relevèrent sur lui et Grimmjow pointa le sabre du blond sur son propriétaire :

_C'est pour ça qu'il cherche activement des individus pouvant même surpasser les arrancars et donc les Espadas du top 10.

Shinji sembla s'intéresser de plus en plus à la conversation, tendant l'oreille et dévorant des yeux le numéro 6.

_Selon lui, ceux qu'on appelle les Vasto Lordes nous surpasseraient en force. Ils prendraient forme humaine, autrement dit, différemment des Adjuchas… Nous ne sommes que des hollows à apparence animale, alors que les Vasto Lordes auraient apparence humaine.

Shinji fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

_Donc, Aizen n'a toujours pas trouvé cette force? Demanda-t-il.

_Plus ou moins, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire.

_Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps?

Le bleuté étira un large sourire sadique, au plus grand étonnement du blond. Quelque chose semblait le faire jubiler, mais il ignorait quoi.

_Aizen aime nous faire flipper, nous faire croire qu'il y aurait plus fort que nous, et j'en ai ras le cul! Cracha le numéro 6. Selon lui, y'aurait qu'une dizaine de « Vasto Lordes » et entre nous, j'peux t'dire que certains Espadas en font partie! Ce sont que mes idées, mon pote, mais j'crois que les plus hauts placés en ont assez dans le pantalon.

_Comme c'est intéressant, ironisa le blond. Alors même les arrancars eux-mêmes ne savent pas ce que sont ces « Vasto Lordes »? Et tu ne sais même pas ce que sont réellement les arrancars plus hauts placés que toi?

_T'sais, Vizard, reprit Grimmjow, y'a un truc que j'viens de capter et si tu veux que j'te le dise, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tes insultes!

_En quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser ce que tu viens de « capter »?

_Parce que ça te concerne directement, blondinet.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel :

_T'es nul pour mettre du suspense dans la conversation!

_Ah ouai?! Cracha l'autre en commençant à perdre patience. Et si j'te dis que moi, j'en ai trouvé d'autres des Vasto Lordes, c'est mieux, hein?

Shinji le gratifia d'un regard poignant :

_C'est beaucoup mieux, en effet, répondit-il. Je suis tout ouïe...

_J'en étais sûr, mais si tu veux le savoir…

_Oh non! Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je fasse des cochonneries avec toi en échange de quelques informations?

Grimmjow perdit son sourire dans la seconde.

_Non, répondit-il, plus que sérieux.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha Shinji, visiblement ennuyé. Tu veux qu'on t'aide à rentrer chez _Aizen-sama_?

_Nan, répondit l'autre. On peut plus maint'nant. Les passages ont été fermés.

Shinji avait toujours eu une tête d'abrutit. Et plus d'un humain l'avait déjà considéré et nommé « débile fini », cependant, ce n'était pas son cas.

Shinji avait été capitaine à la Soul Society et sous ses airs de grand déconneur, il en avait dans le cibouleau.

_Et j'imagine que les passages ont été fermés pour une raison précise?

_Ouaip.

Il attendit que l'arrancar en dise plus. Qu'il lui livre ce qu'il savait. Mais apparemment, le bleuté aimait se faire désirer.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent. Le blond était d'un naturel patient, aussi, il ne montra aucun signe ostensible de nervosité. Grimmjow au contraire, avec son tempérament au sang chaud, perdit tout de suite patience ou presque.

Il reprit alors la parole :

_Si tu me promets de ne pas me laisser seul et paumé dans cette ville de dégénérés, je te promets de te dire que Aizen-sama a prévu de bouger ses grosses fesses dans moins de trois jours. Et que vous êtes mal barrés!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kurotsuchi-sama!

Nemu, en parfaite lieutenant de son père de capitaine, courait gracieusement dans les couloirs de la douzième division.

La lumière du soleil toujours haut dans le ciel de la Soul Society éclaira le visage pâle de la Lieutenant de la douzième, emprunt à une nervosité que même son scientifique de créateur ne lui connaissait pas.

Kurotsuchi-Taïcho, penché de tout son être blanc comme neige au-dessus d'un écran indiquant les résultats d'une quelconque expérience, se tourna vers celle qu'il avait créée.

_Quoi encore, Nemu? Ragea-t-il en découvrant ses dents jaunes. Tu viens encore me déranger pour rien?

La brune reprit son souffle difficilement et arbora ce visage fermé et obéissant, baissant légèrement les yeux à l'entente des remontrances de son maître.

_Pardonnez-moi, Kurotsuchi-sama, mais… nous avons repéré une disparition totale d'activité entre le monde réel et l'Hueco Mundo il y a…

_Je sais! La coupa-t-elle. C'est-ce que je regarde!!!

Se penchant de plus belle au-dessus de son écran, le capitaine de la douzième prit soudain son menton entre ses longs doigts fins et se tourna vivement vers Nemu :

_Préviens Yamamoto-Sotaïcho. Et tout de suite!!

Kurotsuchi arbora un sourire sadique. Une cessation d'activité, et surtout un arrêt total de création de passages, entre le monde réel et le Hueco Mundo… Voilà qui était pour le moins inquiétant, surprenant.

_Aizen-Taïcho n'est qu'un gros looser, grogna-t-il avec un petit rire.

Eh oui. Si on voulait prévoir une attaque dans peu de temps, ou se concentrer sur quelque chose d'important, on tente de se faire oublier, pour créer un effet de surprise. Tout du moins, c'est comme cela que Mayuri le voyait.

Aussi cette cessation d'activité ne pouvait que laisser croire qu'Aizen se préparait à quelque chose d'assez important. Peut-être une attaque.

Mais en même temps : Aizen était loin d'être un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'éveiller des soupçons, aussi, Mayuri croyait peu au fait que cette cessation d'activité indique une future attaque.

Aizen était trop intelligent pour laisser un petit détail gâcher un plan d'une telle ampleur. Alors pourquoi refermer tous ces passages? Pour leur faire croire à une attaque? Ou pour que justement ils croient qu'il n'attaquerait pas?

_Pfiou…

Mayuri sentait déjà son cerveau surchauffer lorsqu'un papillon des enfers pénétra son laboratoire :

_Réunion d'urgence des capitaines! Réunion d'urgence des cap…

_Je sais, misérable insecte!! S'écria-t-il en envoyant la papillon s'écraser contre un mur. C'est moi qui ai prévenu le Sotaïcho… Et c'est encore moi qui vais prévenir Urahara-san...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Viens ici, Ulquiorra.

Aizen tendit la main vers l'Espada 4, l'encourageant avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ce dernier, fit un pas timide vers son maître qui le gratifia d'un regard chaud et amical. Puis, plaçant sa main d'albâtre dans celle halée, il s'assit lentement sur les cuisses du nouveau dirigeant de son monde d'hollows.

_Tu sais que je n'aime guère être déçu, Ulquiorra? Demanda le traître de sa voix grave.

_Oui, Aizen-sama.

_Donc, tu sais sûrement que je suis affreusement ennuyé par la disparition de Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas?

La tête de l'Espada se baissa avec culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais voulu décevoir son maître, et encore moins l'ennuyer. Malheureusement, cet abominable Gin avait eu raison de ses dernières barrières et l'avait convaincu de se débarrasser de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Etais-tu jaloux de Grimmjow?

La question le fit sursauter.

Les grands yeux verts se tournèrent vers Aizen, avec une lueur d'inquiétude. L'ex-capitaine, au contraire, se contentait d'étirer son sourire chaleureux sans aucune arrière pensée de punition ou autre remontrance.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait important, Aizen-sama.

_Etais-tu jaloux de Grimmjow? Répéta Aizen.

_Non, Aizen-sama.

_Je n'aime guère non plus les menteurs.

Ulquiorra posa ses mains délicates sur ses propres cuisses et bougea doucement. Les genoux d'Aizen s'enfonçaient dans ses mollets minces et ses pieds ne touchaient même plus par terre.

Il laissa doucement son dos reposer contre le torse puissant de son maître et poussa un petit soupir.

Aussitôt, la grande main puissante et chaude de l'ex-shinigami vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, et Ulquiorra ferma ses grandes opales émeraudes.

_Oh oui, tu étais jaloux de Grimmjow, souffla Aizen à son oreille. Tu étais jaloux de son corps, car il me plaisait, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais jaloux de la place qu'il occupait dans ma couche?

_Aizen-sama…

_Chuuut, le coupa l'autre. Je déteste les menteurs mais en l'occurrence, j'aime les jaloux. Surtout lorsqu'ils me désirent…

Sa main hallée caressa le front blanc, la joue osseuse, le cou fin et enfin les épaules fragiles du numéro 4. Ulquiorra, parcourut de frissons pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa cette main descendre le long de son torse.

Mais soudain, cette main s'écarta de lui, laissant sa peau nue et froide comme la glace.

Ulquiorra rouvrit les yeux, voulant à nouveau goûter cette chaleur.

_Aizen-sama, murmura-t-il.

_Oui? Demanda le ton poli.

Ulquiorra tourna légèrement son profil vers son maître :

_Aizen-sama, touchez-moi encore. Aizen-sama…

_Ton être si froid et glacial aurait-il apprécié la chaleur?

Le brun resta silencieux, ne sachant vraiment quoi répondre. Avait-il aimé cela?

Oui, il avait aimé ce toucher, cette chaleur, il avait aimé que son maître le touche de cette manière.

_Touchez-moi comme vous touchiez Grimmjow, reprit l'Espada.

Les sourcils d'Aizen s'haussèrent bien hauts et il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille blanche :

_Certainement. Mais avant cela, j'ai besoin d'entendre de ta bouche que tu trouveras et réuniras les Vasto Lordes pour moi, Ulquiorra.

_Je…

La main d'Aizen serra alors son coup violemment et Schiffer sentit sa respiration se couper. Il ne tenta même pas de se défaire de son emprise, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

_Et tu vas aussi me dire que c'est toi qui t'est débarrassé de Grimmjow! Et tu vas être mignon et me le ramener tout de suite! Je ne veux pas que Grimmjow meurt, tu m'entends?

Ulquiorra déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une douleur piquante s'empara de son ventre et de sa gorge. Il avait donc raison : Grimmjow n'était pas seulement l'amant d'Aizen-sama. Il semblait aussi avoir atteint son cœur et Aizen voulait récupérer son amant ardemment.

Ne pouvant le nier plus longtemps, Ulquiorra glissa à terre, tombant à genoux devant son maître :

_Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama! Jeta-t-il de son ton froid en collant son front au sol.

_Tu vas aller rechercher Grimmjow, mais pour le moment tu vas me révéler tout ce que tu sais sur les Vasto Lordes...

______________________________________

**_Disons que j'avance un peu dans ce que je veux faire de l'intrigue. Mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop tiré par les cheveux..._**


	24. Sorties nocturnes

_**Un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brut!!**_

_**J'ai bien dit que la guerre contre Aizen n'occulterait pas le "romantisme" dans cette fic, hein?**_

_**___________________________________**_

**24. Sorties nocturnes.**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée sur Karakura.

Dans le magasin d'Urahara, les Vizards, Urahara, Yoruichi et Tessaï discutaient. Shinji manquait à l'appel mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

Remarquant l'absence de son capitaine et amant, Ichigo sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique qui débouchait sur un petit jardin.

Le vent frais de la nuit lui caressa les joues et le fit frissonner pendant un moment.

Au bout du jardin, majestueusement assis en tailleur, son dos noble tendu comme s'il assistait à une quelconque réunion hautement importante, Byakuya observait le ciel étoilé. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Ichigo soupira en observant ses beaux cheveux ébènes se balancer lentement à la brise, faisant par moment trembler son Kenseikaan blanc, lui donnant un port altier.

Le roux soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Byakuya restait en retrait. Ce n'était pas son monde, ces personnes n'étaient pas ses amis, il se sentait à l'écart, et Ichigo pouvait aisément le comprendre.

Cependant, il se sentait quelque peu coupable de faire vivre une telle situation à son amant.

Il se décida enfin à le rejoindre, et sans un bruit, s'agenouilla derrière lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et laissant son torse se presser contre son dos osseux.

Kuchiki sursauta légèrement puis laissa échapper un mince soupir à la sensation chaude du corps de son jeune amant.

_Ca ne va pas? souffla alors l'orangé dans son cou, s'enivrant de ce parfum de musc qu'il aimait tant.

_Je suis fatigué, répondit d'une voix éteinte le capitaine en tournant son profil légèrement vers lui.

_Va te coucher dans ce cas, répondit l'autre en sortant son visage de son cou blanc. Je vais attendre Shinji avec les autres...

Byakuya se tourna alors complètement vers lui, dans un mouvement rapide qui déséquilibra son jeune Lieutenant. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses yeux marines scrutèrent le beau visage halé.

_Pourquoi veux-tu l'attendre? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

Ichigo haussa les épaules d'un air innocent et lâcha le cou du capitaine brun pour se reculer quelque peu.

_Eh bien parce que... je ne sais pas. Je ne serai pas tranquille temps que Shinji ne sera pas rentré! Dieu seul sait où il est et...

_Pourquoi t'inquiète-tu tant pour lui?

Aïe! Et voilà, l'interrogatoire made in Kuchiki Byakuya était de sortie. Sa jalousie était plus que maladive et à dire vrai, Ichigo s'en sentit piqué à vif.

_Byakuya, je m'inquiète pour Shinji, expliqua-t-il, parce qu'il est mon ami. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il a mené mon entraînement lorsque je voulais contrôler mon hollow? Je... je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est vrai!

_Regarde donc où t'a mené son entraînement! répliqua le noble d'un ton glacial. Ton hollow a failli me tuer!

Ichigo baissa les yeux et étira une petite grimace. Ca n'allait pas être facile, cette fois-ci, de calmer le capitaine de la sixième division.

Cependant, le roux devait concéder qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il hésitait à lui révéler que Shinji et lui avaient été plus que des amis...

_Tu vas me faire croire, reprit l'homme aux cheveux ébènes en se tournant face à lui, qu'il te considère seulement comme un ami?

_Quoi? demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne supporte pas la façon qu'il a de te regarder, ni de te parler, ni d'être proche de toi. On dirait... on dirait que tu es plus proche de lui que de moi.

_Quoi?!

Même si Ichigo ne comprenait pas son attitude jalouse tout à coup, il était profondément touché que Byakuya réagisse ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que son amant se méprenne sur sa relation avec Shinji, cependant il jouissait de sa jalousie et de son implication dans tout cela.

Ichigo contourna le corps de son capitaine et se positionna face à lui, plantant ses yeux ambrés dans les siens :

_Byakuya, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jaloux! Shinji et moi avons eu une aventure dans le passé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était rien du tout!

Les yeux marines tentèrent de le percer à jour. Byakuya avait toujours été excellent à ce jeu : lire en autrui. Le roux se sentit quelque peu faible face à lui.

_Vraiment? finit-il par demander.

_Si je te le dis!

_J'en étais sûr qu'il y avait autre chose entre vous deux...

_Il n'y a rien du tout! s'écria-t-il en levant les épaules. C'était il y a un petit moment maintenant! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème!

Byakuya soupira et laissa ses yeux se baisser. Toute la misère semblait s'être abattue sur ses épaules et Ichigo ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il se sentait lui aussi coupable quelque part, de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.

_Désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, ce n'est peut-être pas très agréable comme situation.

_Pas du tout même! Ichigo, ce qui... ce qui me chagrine le plus est que je ne connais rien de ta vie ici. Je ne sais pas... je ne connais rien de ces "gens" tout du moins pas en temps que Vizards.

_Désolé... Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'accompagner ici.

_Non, c'est un mal pour un bien. Finalement, tout ce que je voulais c'était mieux te connaître. Connaître ta vie dans le monde réel. Et ma foi, je suis servie!

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire, comme pour détendre la situation.

_Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec les autres? demanda-t-il. Depuis quand Kuchiki-Taïcho se soucie-t-il des regards des autres?

_Ichigo, tu me connais, certainement mieux que je ne te connais, répliqua le brun. S'il te plait, ne joue pas avec moi.

Le roux étira un mince sourire et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres :

_C'est promis, chuchota-t-il tout contre sa bouche, je ne jouerai pas avec toi.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'enticher d'une tête de mule pareille? laissa échapper le brun en se relevant avec son amant.

Ichigo sourit de plus belle et haussa les épaules :

_C'est mon charme irrésistible, Taïcho, répondit-il en prenant un air fier et hautain.

------------------------------------

Renji avançait fièrement le long des grands mus blancs du Seireitei. Dépassant les bâtiments des divisions les uns après les autres, sa cape blanche immaculée de capitane fraîchement nommé flottant majestueusement derrière lui.

Son port de tête s'était quelque peu amélioré depuis qu'il était devenu un capitaine du Gotei 13 et à vrai dire, ces derniers temps, ses sorties nocturnes avaient augmenté de manière significative.

Il en avait rabattu des caquets avec cette cape de capitaine de la cinquième division, pensa-t-il en franchissant les murs de la treizième. Ikkaku et Yumichika d'abord, puis ensuite Hisagi... Il avait laissé tous ses amis loin derrière lui et il en était fier. Ils avaient tous dû s'incliner face à sa promotion et Renji était plus que fier de cela.

Cependant, un petit détail désobligeant trottait encore dans son esprit.

_Abaraï-kun! Je t'attendais!

Le sourire chaud et amical d'Ukitake Jyuushiro l'accueillit dans les jardins de la résidence personnelle du capitaine des lieux.

_Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : Abaraï-Taïcho? reprit l'homme élégant, ses yeux noirs de velours brillant soudain d'un éclat peu commun.

Renji lui rendit son sourire, tant bien que mal. Depuis un certain temps, il visitait beaucoup les appartements personnels d'Ukitake, à la nuit tombée ou à d'autres moments de la journée. Depuis qu'il était capitaine en fait.

_Jyuushiro, commença-t-il en s'asseyant face à son hôte, je voudrais te parler d'une chose.

Le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs sembla résorber son sourire, remplacé par une expression plus sérieuse. Il était certes jovial et amical, mais savait reprendre son sérieux lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et à la vue du visage de Renji, il comprit que la situation l'exigeait.

_Je suis tout ouïe.

_Jyuushiro, reprit le rouge d'une voix plus faible, je voudrais cesser ce genre de choses. Ca commence à jaser...

_Jaser? répéta l'autre en lui tendant une tasse de thé. Quel mal y a-t-il à ce que deux capitaines prennent le thé?

Renji eut une grimace puis se pencha vers lui, prenant garde à ce qu'aucun domestique ne soit dans les parages.

_Justement, c'est ça le problème, chuchota-t-il. Nous prenons _trop _le thé ensemble. Je devrais déjà être mort d'une overdose de théine si on ne faisait que prendre le thé...

Il haussa les sourcils puis se redressa, jetant encore une fois, un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche pour vérifier que les domestiques de la maison s'affairaient ailleurs.

Un "oh" de surprise se forma sur les lèvres d'Ukitake. Il empoigna nerveusement sa tasse de thé et sans faire attention, porta à ses lèvres la boisson pourtant brûlante.

_Ita! s'écria-t-il en s'échauffant violemment la langue.

Renji soupira. Il espérait sincèrement que l'homme face à lui le comprenait.

_Je comprends ta position, Abaraï-kun... Taïcho! se rattrapa-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna l'autre.

_Ceci est... c'est aussi pour moi une situation exceptionnelle, je te rassure.

Le rouge soupira de plus belle et ses doigts jouèrent un moment avec le pan de sa cape neuve.

_Ne crois pas que... sache que je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis fier et même... et même comblé d'être devenu capitaine grâce à toi. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. Mais le fait est que je ne souhaite pas qu'on apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

Ukitake resta silencieux.

Il en avait connu des situations difficiles depuis qu'il était capitaine. Il avait toujours su régler ces situations avec doigté, de façon magnanime. Mais là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à un tel problème.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à faire cela?

Il était tombé au plus bas de la manipulation humaine, s'enfermant dans un jeu dangereux, cherchant purement et simplement un peu de cette chaleur humaine qui manquait cruellement à sa vie, à son corps.

_Je suis désolé, Abaraï-kun, reprit-il en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. C'est moi le fautif dans cet histoire, c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cette situation et j'en suis conscient....

_Attends, le coupa Renji en posant une main sur la sienne, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Au-delà de l'enjeux c'était... c'était très agréable! Je veux dire, je... je n'aime pas les hommes mais... enfin si! Enfin non! Un peu... toi, en fait... D'accord, je me tais.

Ukitake étira un mince sourire face au mal être de son jeune invité. Ca le réconfortait quelque peu :

_Oh je te remercie de tenter de me déculpabiliser. Mais... je me sens coupable maintenant. Et si on remettait en question ta nomination de capitaine à cause de moi, je...

Mais Renji le coupa en lui donnant un baiser.

Trop surpris, la tasse que tenait Ukitake vacilla dans sa main et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd qui alerta les domestiques non loin.

Le rouge reprit sa place rapidement, coupant le baiser après un contact éphémère.

Les domestiques s'étaient précipités vers eux, ramassant les bouts de tasse cassés et nettoyant le thé qui s'était renversé sur la cape de leur capitaine malade.

_Non, laissez ça, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux blancs en les chassant d'une main.

Ses yeux étaient restés plantés dans ceux de Renji et il put y lire une certaine tristesse, voir même de la pitié.

Est-ce que cet homme l'avait percé à jour?

Etait-ce lui, Ukitake Jyuushiro qui l'avait aidé en lui offrant une promotion canapé? Ou bien était-ce cet homme, Abaraï Renji, qui l'avait aidé en le délivrant de sa solitude glaciale?

Lorsque les serviteurs les laissèrent seuls enfin, Renji brisa le contact visuel qui les unissait depuis plusieurs minutes.

_Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

_Renji, nous étions d'accord, reprit Jyuushiro dans un soupir. Une seule nuit et je te proposais comme capitaine au Gotei 13. Un peu de ta compagnie et je te soutenais face aux autres capitaines, mais... mais ceci est...

_Hors contrat, je le sais, oui.

Renji ne savait plus où se mettre. Coucher par intérêt avait été plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, surtout avec un homme comme Jyuushiro. Mais pourquoi en voulait-il plus? C'était bien la première fois qu'il était attiré par un homme!

Que lui arrivait-il?

Soudain, il releva ses petits yeux marrons sur le doux visage de son aîné et posa une main sur la sienne de nouveau, la pressant légèrement :

_Jyuushiro, je...

_Réunion immédiate des capitaines! Réunion immédiate des capitaines!

Un papillon des enfers coupa le rouge dans sa phrase et s'insinua entre les deux hommes comme un cheveux sur la soupe.

_Réunion immé...

_C'est bon! le coupa Renji, visiblement irrité.

Agacé et à la fois soulagé d'avoir été coupé, le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième se releva rapidement, remettant en place sa cape sur ses épaules.

Il voulait couper court à cette discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise depuis un petit moment. Il était peut-être rouge comme une tomate, il tremblait certainement de la tête aux pieds, il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser à nouveau cet homme mais il se devait de se comporter en capitaine responsable.

_On ferait mieux d'y aller! lança-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner à grands pas dans le jardin.

_Renji!! Attends-moi!! s'écria l'autre qui l'observait courir à son opposé.

Pourquoi Renji le fuyait-il?

_________________________________

**_Je pense que cette fic devrait prendre fin d'ici quelques chapitres (5 ou 6 pour être précise)._**

**_Mais j'ai déjà d'autres projets de fics; les résumés se trouvent sur mon profil ^^_**


	25. Illusion

**25. Illusion.**

Courant tel un dératé sur les toits de Karakura, Ichigo était inquiet. Où était donc passé Shinji? Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait quitté le magasin de Karakura, et personne ne savait où il avait bien pu aller.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui, intervint tout à coup Byakuya en le rattrapant d'un coup de Shunpo.

_Je t'ai demandé de me laisser régler ça tout seul!

_Pourtant Kensei et les autres ont dit que Shinji disparaissait souvent comme cela, reprit le noble. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir le retrouver?

_Parce que je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond!

Ichigo s'était pratiquement toujours laissé guider par son instinct, c'était une sorte de pratique qu'il tenait certainement de son hollow. Mais en général, son flaire ne le trompait pas. Tout du moins rarement... Shinji était le genre à rester la nuit dehors, surtout depuis qu'il broyait du noir ces derniers temps. Mais le roux était certain que quelque chose le turlupinait et il voulait savoir quoi.

Soudain, il tourna ses yeux sur sa droite. Il était définitivement nul pour détecter les reiatsu, mais celui-là il le connaissait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, c'était plutôt, ceux-là!

_Mmm, marmonna Byakuya en les percevant également. Ca ne me dit rien qu'y vaille.

Ils dévièrent alors de leur trajectoire et descendirent en pic pour atterrir dans une rue sombre et étroite. Ichigo ignorait de quelle distance ils avaient pu s'éloigner de la boutique de Kisuke, mais ils en étaient bien loin. Il se sentait étonnemment stressé, comme observé, mal à l'aise.

Lorsque leurs yeux se furent accommodés à la pénombre environnante, ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes non loin devant eux : Shinji et Grimmjow se tenaient face à face.

_Tiens, v'là la cavalerie! Lança le bleu avec son sourire carnassier habituel.

Shinji se retourna, ses cheveux blonds obstruant sa vision un instant.

_Ichigo? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Qu'y a-t-il?

Mais le roux le fusilla du regard et l'attrapa vivement par le bras pour qu'il le suive.

_Y'a un soucis! Expliqua-t-il en le traînant par le manche de sa chemise. Urahara a été prévenu : Aizen fait des choses pas nets!

_Il fait des choses pas nets depuis plus de cent ans! Répliqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Non, il a raison, intervint alors Grimmjow d'une voix forte.

Byakuya posa une main sur Senbonzakura et le jaugea de son regard glacial :

_Je crois que tu n'es hélas, pas à ta place ici, arrancar.

_Oh laissez tomber, intervint Shinji en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun. Il est un peu paumé!

_Paumé? Répéta l'orangé.

Il y eut un silence. Grimmjow avait toujours en main le Zanpakuto d'Hirako et il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, comme s'il était devenu sa propre arme désormais.

_Ramenez-moi avec vous, dit-il alors, et je vous promets de vous dire tout ce que vous voudrez.

_C'est franchement intéressant, lança Byakuya en haussant les sourcils. Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions te croire.

_Peut-être parce que je sais que Aizen va commencer sa guerre dans deux jours?

Byakuya resta stoïque, visiblement étonné par la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Shinji se passa une main dans les cheveux et Ichigo pointa son index vivement sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus :

_Ah! Très marrant, Grimmjow! Scanda-t-il. On n'a pas que ça à faire!

_Moi non plus. J'suis coincé ici, figure-toi, shinigami! Alors un peu de respect pour les âmes égarées t'veux?

_C'est quoi ce bordel?! S'écria Shinji en reprenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Tu veux nous faire flipper? Nous faire un plan foireux?

_Nan, répondit l'autre. J't'ai déjà dit tout c'que j'savais le blondinet, alors sois vous me conduisez au reste de vot' p'tite famille, soit j'me barre avec c'que j'sais…

---------------------------------------

_Aizen-sama, est-ce vrai que Grimmjow est resté sur terre?

_Bordel, cet idiot aurait mieux fait de rester couché plutôt que de foutre la merde!

Dans la salle de réunions de Las Noches, les répliques fusaient entre arrancars.

Notamment entre Szayel et Stark. La tension étaot montée d'un seul coup depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis autour de la large table. Et tout le monde avait bin entendu noté l'absence du fauteur de trouble numéro un : Grimmjow.

_Tout va bien, les calma Aizen d'un signe de sa grande main puissante. Aucun soucis à se faire, mes amis.

Gin et Tousen échangèrent un regard surpris, se tenant tous deux de chaque côté du siège du brun.

Ulquiorra restait imperturbable, assis à la droite même du nouveau seigneur de Las Noches et bon nombre de regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Le siège face à lui restait vide, celui de Grimmjow et il n'eut pas un seul regard de considération pour la place vacante.

En réalité, Ulquiorra était contrarié, profondément contrarié. Une inquiétude s'était quelque peu installée en lui et pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage blême. Ce qui en surprit plus d'un.

_Je n'approuverai pas que quiconque, parmi mes fidèles Espadas, considère Grimmjow comme un traitre à son rang, reprit Aizen. J'aimerais que cela soit bien clair.

_Cet imbécile va forcément dévoiler des informations, intervint Barrangar en posant ses coudes sur la large table.

_Ca c'est sûr! Approuva Noitra en laissant sa langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer mes chers amis, continua Aizen en prenant sa tasse thé dans sa main droite, que ce cher Grimmjow est en train d'accomplir quelque chose que même moi n'ai pas été en mesure d'accomplir. C'est pour dire combien vous devez lui en être reconnaissant.

Il y eut un silence. Ulquiorra ferma ses yeux, ses grandes mains fines posées sur ses cuisses. Les autres Espadas échangèrent des regards inquiets ou encore surpris. Un tel compliment de la bouche d'Aizen-sama n'était pas commun.

Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow avait donc bien pu faire pour s'attirer le respect de leur maître?

_Voilà des années que j'espère retrouver certains personnes, reprit le brun en dévisageant chacun de ses sujets. Des personnes qui ont été mes premiers cobayes, des personnes, qui je le crains, pourraient inverser le sens de la balance dans la guerre que je projette de mener face à la Soul Society.

Gin se gratta la tête un instant. Aizen ne lui avait pas fait part de cette partie du plan et il se sentit tout à coup mis à part, et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

_Moi qui cherchais les Vasto Lordes depuis trop longtemps, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que je les ai trouvés….

Il y eut des murmures de surprise dans l'assistance. Hallibell, qui d'habitude restait de glace, bougea nerveusement sur son siège. Stark ouvrit un œil et cessa de bâiller pour la première fois depuis que ces réunions avaient été mises en place.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres d'Aizen.

_…. et créés.

_Pardon?

Gin se pencha vivement vers Aizen, ouvrant son œil droit qui signifiait qu'il était hautement étonné, voir perturbé.

Tousen réprima un toussotement violent sous le coup, lui aussi, du choc et aurait bien voulu qu'il continue tout de suite.

Cependant, les Espadas ne tenaient plus en place :

_Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Szayel. Il est franchement peu probable que…

_Je ne comprends pas! Intervint Yami en levant un doigt.

_Ouai vah moi non plus! Soupira Stark en ouvrant les deux yeux finalement.

_Un peu de calme, murmura Aizen, un peu de calme. Gin, s'il te plait, je vais tout expliquer, redresse-toi.

Ichimaru ferma son œil et se redressa, remettant en place son hakama blanc d'un geste nerveux.

Aizen étira l'un de ses sourires bienveillants dont il avait le secret et qui n'annonçaient rien de bon.

_Je crois que ça sera plus clair si tu te montrais! Lança-t-il alors en s'adressant à quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans la salle.

_C'pas marrant!

Tout le monde se retourna, Ulquiorra le premier, ses yeux verts écarquillés de stupéfaction.

Dans l'obscurité de l'entrée dela salle de réunion, une silhouette se dessina. Haute et fine, carrée. Puis la silhouette s'avança…

_Grimmjow!! S'exclama Noitra. Qu'est-ce que…?

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleux étira un large sourire victorieux qu'il accompagna d'un signe de la main, formant un V avec son index et son majeur :

_Yo, les jeunes! Lança-t-il, désinvolte.

Ulquiorra manqua se relever en sursaut. Grimmjow avançait vers lui, ses mains maintenant dans ses poches et ce regard vicieux planté sur le brun. Il s'arrêta juste à côté du siège d'Aizen et observa les mines déconfites des autres Espadas.

_Bah quoi? Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pas content de me voir? T'es pas content, Ulquiorra?

Les yeux verts semblèrent reprendre un peu de calme et le numéro 4 soupira :

_J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_Malheureusement oui, Ulquiorra, reprit Aizen. Il a fallu que je répare moi-même tes erreurs!

_J'suis pas très content que t'ais voulu te débarraser de moi, Ulqui-chou! reprit le sexta en avançant vers le brun. Pas content… du tout!!

Il positionna son visage au niveau de celui de Schiffer, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas d'un cil, ne lui faisant pas le plaisir de lui montrer qu'il était surpris, voir apeuré.

_J'comprends pas, intervint Gin en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comment cet énergumène peut se r'trouver à la fois ici et sur t… Oh!

_Tu as enfin compris, Gin? Demanda Aizen en étirant un autre sourire.

Ichimaru éclata de rire. Un rire qui glaça le sang de toute personne présente, i compris Ulquiorra.

_Bah alors ça! S'exclama-t-il. Merde!

Pourtant, Gin était lui aussi déçu. Il avait voulu se débarraser de Grimmjow, et il avait misérablement échoué. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen découvre qu'il avait voulu le trahir en livrant un de ses arrancars au monde réel.

_Mon petit Gin, je te prierai à l'avenir, d'aviter de vouloir te débarrasser de mes arrancars. Si tu m'as suivi, c'est bien pour m'obéir à la lettre n'est-ce pas? Ce qui inclue : pas de trahison.

Le sourire vicieux d'Ichimaru se volatilisa en une fraction de seconde et son œil droit se découvrit à nouveau. Il recula d'un pas, craignant les foudres de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division.

_Vraiment, vous me décevez tous beaucoup, reprit Aizen. Heureusement que Grimmjow est là pour relever le niveau. Et croyez-moi, je ne pensais pas un jour dire une telle chose.

_Pourquoi? Demanda le bleuté avec une tête d'ahuris.

Aizen soupira. Son plan avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Il entubait à la fois ses ennemis et ses alliés. Un génie, en somme!

_Certains d'entre vous ignorent encore les capacités de mon zanpakuto, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en passant en revue les Espadas autour de la table. Ce cher Kyoka Suigetsu a la capacité de créer toutes sortes d'illusions.

Il y eut un silence, chacun essayant de digérer l'information. Et apparemment, seuls Gin et Tousen avaient compris.

Grimmjow, qui était, bien évidemment, au courant de la supercherie, jouissait de son avantage sur Ulquiorra. Enfin, il savait quelque chose que le brun ignorait, enfin il le surpassait dans un domaine.

_Eh ouai, finit-il par dire en posant une main sur le haut du siège du numéro 4. Celui qu'est sur terre bah... c'est pas moi!

_Mais Aizen-sama, intervint Tousen, vous êtes certainement conscient que ces illusions ne sont pas irréversibles. Celle de Grimmjow finira bien par...

_Oui, par disparaître, finit Aizen. Je suis heureux de te voir réagir ainsi, Kaname. Mais l'illusion que j'ai créé de Grimmjow, aura assez de temps pour réussir la mission qui lui a été confiée...

_Ouai, et en attendant, moi j'me fais chier comme un rat mort entre ces murs, soupira Grimmjow, visiblement déçu de ne pas être à la place de son illusion.

_Comment avez-vous fait? demanda Ulquiorra, ses yeux braqués devant lui.

Aizen tourna son visage vers lui et constata que le brun était... déçu.

_Eh bien, c'est assez simple, répondit Sosuke. Lorsque j'ai appris ce que tu as tenté de faire avec Gin...

L'albinos se renfrogna sur lui-même en entendant son nom.

_... j'ai tout simplement rappelé Grimmjow puis j'ai laissé une illusion parfaite de son être sur terre*****. Refermer les passages après cela n'a fait que rendre mon plan encore plus plausible : Grimmjow fait croire qu'il a été enfermé sur terre. Et je suis certain, avec son charme naturel, qu'il saura s'attirer les faveurs de ceux que je souhaite atteindre.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules, à la fois satisfait de lui et heureux d'entendre un compliment sur son charme, et à la fois déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu plus d'action. Il pensait sincèrement que son double, qui se pavanait dans le monde réel, n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Il allait profiter clairement de la vision de rêve qu'offrait Ichigo et ce blondinet...

_Où cela va-t-il nous mener? demanda Hallibell en haussant les sourcils. Nous récupérons Grimmjow, mais je ne comprends pas comment vous comptez appâter ces soit disant "Vasto Lordes"?

_Pas soit disant, Hallibell, répondit Aizen, pas soit disant. Contentez-vous de les appeler "Vasto Lordes". Ils sont au nombre de sept, sans oublier ce cher Kurosaki Ichigo. Nest-ce pas Grimmjow?

Le bleuté esquissa une grimace. Avoir révélé à Aizen que Ichigo possédait également des pouvoirs de hollows était une sorte de secret qu'il avait voulu garder pour lui. Une sorte de lien entre lui et le shinigami roux. Mais désormais, tout le monde était au courant. Ce qui signifiait que ce lien venait de s'envoler en fumée.

Cependant, il lui restait une chose : Hirako Shinji. Celui qui avait vraiment passé la nuit avec le Vizard blond, sur le toit du magasin d'Urahara, c'était bien le vrai Grimmjow, en chair et en os. Et ça le réconfortait de savoir qu'il avait au moins obtenu ça avant de se retrouver de nouveau entre ces murs obscurs.

Mais maintenant, c'était son illusion qui allait en profiter. Et il espérait sincèrement que Shinji ne tenterait rien du tout. Sinon, Aizen en serait immédiatement au courant. Il contrôlait parfaitement son illusion, sachant en temps et en heure, tout ce qu'il disait et faisait. Le numéro 6 n'avait pas envie que Aizen découvre qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec ce blond. Ca le mettrait certainement dans des dispositions pas très amicales...

_Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait m'aint'nant? demanda Gin de sa voix aigue et perfide.

_Ce qu'on fait? répéta Aizen. Mais nous allons nous préparer. L'illusion de Grimmjow va révéler que la guerre aura lieu dans deux jours, ce qui est faux. Dès ce soir, nous ouvrons les hostilités. Et je peux vous certifier que le Seireitei n'en saura rien. Ce qui nous laissera champ libre pour posséder cette chère ville de Karakura. Vous n'avez pas oublié notre objectif, n'est-ce pas?

Les Espadas se contentèrent d'esquisser des gestes signifiant qu'en effet, ils n'avait pas oublié.

_Bien, alors discutons de comment ça va se passer.

Grimmjow prit sa place, face à Ulquiorra, affichant toujours cet air de vainqueur et fixant l'Espada brun avec dédain. Cependant, il aurait très largement préféré se retrouver dans le monde réel. L'Hueco Mundo était, certes, son monde, mais le monde réel était de loin beaucoup plus attrayant...

"Attends-moi p'tit blondinet, j'serai pas long..." pensa-t-il avec un rictus vicieux.

-----------------------------

Ulquiorra déambulait dans les couloirs de Las Noches, rejoignant ses quartiers après la réunion d'Aizen.

Il avait échoué, lamentablement échoué. Dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de Grimmjow, Aizen-sama était même allé le rechercher en personne. Et il savait que Aizen ne se déplaçait pas pour rien. Il avait échoué à prendre la place du bleuté auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme le seigneur de ses terres. Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui l'enflammait encore et encore : la chaleur des mains de son maître, la chaleur du corps d'Aizen. Grimmjow en avait déjà profité, ne pouvait-il pas en laisser un peu pour les autres?

Depuis qu'il était devenu un Espada, au service d'Aizen, c'était bien la première fois qu'Ulquiorra désirait quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Le respect, les compliments, les regards dont Aizen-sama gratifait le bleuté à chaque instant, il en était jaloux. Purement et simplement jaloux. Un sentiment humain qu'il était loin de connaître, qu'il n'avait en tout et pour tout, jamais connu. Etait-ce une trahsion à son rang? Etait-ce une trahison à son maître?

Ulquiorra voulait seulement faire son devoir. Ou peut-être plus. Que cherchait-il réellement au fond de lui? Le pouvoir? Non, certainement pas. La reconnaissance? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors pourquoi désirait-il faire n'importe quoi pour plaire à son seigneur? Il cherchait à atteindre un but qui lui était inconnu, un but dont il ne connaissait pas les étapes intermédiaire. Un but bien loin de sa pauvre main blanche comme la mort.

"C'est certainement, ce que les humains appellent... le coeur"

_______________________________

_**Oui, j'ai repris un peu des éléments du manga, à ma sauce. En changeant évidemment quelques détails (comme la dernière réplique d'Ulqui).**_

**_*Je sais que le zanpakuto d'Aizen ne peut que tromper les personnes qui ont vu son shikai. Shinji s'étant déjà fait avoir, il est clair qu'il est toujours sous l'emprise du zanpakuto d'Aizen. Mais pour Ichigo, Byakuya et les autres, je suis partie du principe que l'illusion était aussi active pour eux ^^_**


	26. L'heure approche

_**Oui, je mets beaucoup de temps à publier cette fin de fic. Vu qu'elle rejoint le manga ça me demande un peu de doigté... lol**_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**26. L'heure approche.**

_L'heure est grave!

Yamamoto-Sotaicho arborait une mine encore plus grave que d'habitude. Ses longs sourcils blancs tombaient presque sur ses yeux alors qu'il les avaient froncés. Personne ne se rappelait avoir vu le commandant du Gotei 13 avec un air si solennel.

Kyouraku et Ukitake échangèrent un regard surpris à ce propos, se demandant ce que cette réunion allait encore leur apprendre.

_La missive envoyée par Kuchiki-Taïcho nous fait part d'un cas extrêmement gravissime, sans précédent dans l'histoire du Seireitei, tonna-t-il alors qu'un silence de plomb régnait parmi les neuf capitaines présents. En ce sens, j'ai donc pris des mesures drastiques.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yama-jii? demanda Kyouraku-Taïcho en relevant son chapeau de paille. Ca me paraît un peu bizarre une réunion en pleine nuit...

_Oui, affirma Unohana-Taïcho, la dernière fois que cela s'est produit c'était lors de la trahison d'Hirako Shinji et de ses amis.

Un nouveau silence de plomb tomba suite aux mots de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Hytsugaya-Taïcho fronça les sourcils à son tour, surpris de se retrouver en dehors de son lit à une heure pareille. Le papillon des enfers qui était venu le réveiller avait failli lui donner une attaque cardiaque. Tout comme à Zaraki-Taïcho qui bâilla bruyamment.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho se trouve actuellement dans le monde réel, en compagnie du shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki. Suite à une rencontre hasardeuse, il a appris que Aizen et ses sbires ont prévu une attaque sur Karakura dans deux jours.

Un murmure de surprise se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. Zaraki ouvrit un oeil et se pencha en avant, alléché par la promesse d'une futur bataille.

_Nous devons prendre des dispositions pour protéger cette vile, affirma Soi Fon en se penchant vers le commandant. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés!

_C'est l'objet de cette réunion,reprit le vieux Yamamoto. J'ai déjà demandé à Kurotsuchi-Taïcho de travailler sur ce point.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le capitaine de la douzième qui étira un sourire sadique :

_Nemu y travaille, dit-il d'une voix stridente. C'est une incapable, mais elle va s'en sortir avec ça.

_Quand la réplique sera-t-elle prête?

_Dans une heure tout au plus, répondit-il. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

_Bien.

_Je ne comprends pas, Sotaicho, intervint Ukitake en regardant successivement son collègue de la douzième et le commandant. Que comptez-vous faire?

_Ouais, une petite explication ne nous fera pas de mal, Yama-jii, renchérit Shunsui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau sur le vieux Yamamoto. Plus grave et sérieux que jamais, le commandant émit un grognement sonore, prouvant par là à quel point cette situation le mettait en rogne.

_Nous allons remplacer la ville de Karakura par une réplique, dans le but de protéger ses habitants et nous permettre de combattre, sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux.

_Combattre?! répéta Zaraki en ouvrant des yeux brillants d'excitation. Je veux v'nir!

_Ca ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Komamura de la septième de sa grosse voix.

Zaraki sortit les dents et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas oublié leur affrontement lors de la trahison d'Aizen, et surtout le fait que le capitaine renard avait sortit son bankai face à lui.

_Du calme! rugit Yamamoto. Dans une heure, lorsque Kurotsuchi-Taïcho aura fait le nécessaire, quatre capitaines m'accompagneront dans le monde réel de manière à mettre en place la réplique de Karakura! Capitaines de la deuxième, Soi Fon, septième, Komamura-Taïcho, huitième, Kyoraku-Taïcho, et dixième division, Hytsugaya-Taïcho, préparez-vous à quitter le seireitei dès que possible!

_Quoi?! s'écrièrent en même temps Zaraki et Ukitake.

_Je veux v'nir! rugit Zaraki-Taïcho en serrant les poings. Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent?!

_Sotaicho, intervint à son tour Ukitake en avançant d'un pas dans l'assemblée alignée, je tiens à vous accompagner. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre?

_Trop de capitaines dans le monde réel pourrait créer un déséquilibre de la réplique que nous allons installer, expliqua Kurotsuchi-Taïcho. Il ne faut pas que trop d'énergie spirituelle vienne perturber son installation. Mais une fois en place, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Ukitake sembla s'apaiser. Il était hors de question qu'il reste tranquillement dans son lit alors que son sensei et son meilleur ami seraient en pleine bataille! Lui aussi voulait y prendre part. Mais à cet instant, son regard se tourna vers le capitaine de la cinquième division. Et contrairement aux cent dernière années, ce n'est pas un regard chocolat caché derrière des verres de lunettes qu'il rencontra. Ce fut plutôt deux petits yeux marrons, visiblement perdus, sur un visage concentré : celui de Renji.

Le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième restait concentré et écoutait attentivement ses collègues. Cependant, Ukitake-Taïcho ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Renji prenait tant à coeur son travail.

_Une autre équipe va se préparer à partir sur le champ pour ramener ici Kuchiki-Taïcho et Kurosaki, reprit Yamamoto. Abaraï-Taïcho!

Renji sursauta en entendant son nom. C'était bien la première réunion de capitaines à laquelle il assistait et c'était plutôt impressionnant. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait osé dire un mot depuis le début.

_Oui? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide en tentant de faire bonne figure.

_Prépare-toi à partir pour le monde réel. Emmène Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasagawa avec toi. Je doute que les passages entre nos deux mondes soient sûrs.

_Bien, j'y vais tout de suite!

Renji sembla un moment perdu avant de se tourner pour quitter la salle. Il lança un regard quelque peu implorant en direction de Jyuushiro qui lui sourit en retour pour l'encourager.

Il espérait vraiment que celui qui avait été son amant au cours d'une nuit (et même si c'était seulement pour cette promotion canapé ), et capitaine de la treizième recevrait l'ordre de rester au seireitei. Le danger imminent lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur, en ne proposant pas à cet homme d'entamer une relation suivit avec lui. Il le désirait profondément désormais. Maintenant qu'il savait que demain peut-être, il ne serait plus là.

Mais malgré sa nervosité grandissante et ses regrets vis-à-vis de Jyuushiro, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il ne souhaitait pas que Ukitake soit envoyé sur le champ de bataille, sinon, il risquerait bien de s'inquiéter plus pour lui que pour sa propre personne.

Renji sortit de la salle et se rendit dans les locaux de sa division, la cinquième. Là, il confia la responsabilité de sa division à son troisième siège et donna quelques ordres supplémentaires. Il ne savait pas exactement comment se déroulerait cette mission, aussi préférait-il prendre des mesures adéquates si quelque chose le retardait. Renji pensait que c'était la façon d'agir pour un capitaine responsable.

Sentant la nervosité l'envahir de plus en plus au fil des secondes, il quitta son bureau pour la onzième. Cependant, sur le chemin, quelqu'un parvint à le retenir :

_Abaraï-kun, attends!

Le rouge se figea. Cette voix, elle n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne; la seule personne capable de le rendre encore plus nerveux, si c'était possible...

_Jyuushiro....

_J'avais besoin de te parler avant que tu ne partes, reprit le capitaine de la treizième. Je sais que le moment n'est pas opportun, que tu as une mission urgente à remplir, mais il le faut. Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Renji interrogea du regard l'homme face à lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été franc avec lui lors de leur dernière discussion. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était attiré par lui comme par un aimant.

_Ce que je voulais te dire, commença Ukitake, visiblement mal à l'aise, c'est que...

Mais Renji montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. Il savait que le capitaine de la treizième était partisan des longs et beaux discours. Et le tout jeune et nouveau capitaine était tiraillé entre son sens du devoir - et donc l'obligation de partir dans l'immédiat - et son attirance pour Ukitake -et donc son envie de prendre le temps de l'écouter.

_Ecoute, Jyuushiro, intervint-il alors en optant pour la première des solutions, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors ça sera à toi de m'écouter.

Renji était certain qu'un capitaine exemplaire aurait agit de la sorte : pour le bien de la mission à remplir. Il devait donc faire vite.

_Je suis désolé de m'être enfuie comme ça la dernière fois, vraiment.... j'étais impressionné! Mais je... tu m'attires beaucoup!

_Mais, je...

_Non, attends! le coupa-t-il. Je voulais te dire ça plus tard mais je crois que le moment s'y prête, enfin un peu... alors dès que je reviens j'aimerais qu'on en parle plus longuement.

_Mais tu oublies la guerre, Renji-kun!

_Non, je ne l'oublie pas! Mais peu importe la guerre, reprit-il en plantant un regard convaincant dans les yeux de velours noir. Dis-moi que tu attendras que je rentre! Qui sait, je risque peut-être d'être amené à combattre et je veux que tu m'attendes, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre!

_Ne dis pas des choses ridicules! s'exclama l'autre, nerveusement.

_Dis-moi que tu m'attendras!

Il sonda les yeux noirs face à lui et Jyuushiro sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour ce genre de révélation! Mais la réalité était là, il devait lui répondre :

_Je t'attendrai, soupira-t-il.

_Très bien.

Renji se pencha rapidement vers lui et lui vola un long baiser auquel Ukitake-Taïcho ne s'attendait pas du tout.

_C'était juste un avant-goût! lança le rouge avant de s'échapper à grandes enjambées vers la onzième.

_Quelle ironie_, pensa alors Jyuushiro en secouant la tête. _C'est entre ces murs de la cinquième que notre cauchemar a commencé, à cause d'Aizen. Et c'est entre ces mêmes murs que mon bonheur prend forme, grâce à Renji-kun. Quelle ironie..._

Renji, lui, n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le souvenir de ce baiser restait certes un excellent souvenir, mais il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser à son amant et son visage angélique. Il pénétra dans la onzième division et emmena avec lui Ikkaku et Yumichika, tout en tentant de passer outre la nervosité qui l'envahissait et faisait légèrement trembler ses mains. Ou bien était-ce l'excitation?

Si encore il avait pris part à cette guerre en temps que lieutenant de la sixième, la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules aurait été moins lourde. Là, c'était différent.

Il prenait part à cette guerre en temps que capitaine de la cinquième, autrement dit, il allait avoir la responsabilité d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika une fois qu'ils seraient dans le monde réel. C'était une toute autre charge que de devoir obéir aux ordres de Byakuya. Là, c'était lui qui donnerait les ordres et il se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur...

Après avoir trouvé les deux acolytes, ils prirent le chemin de la douzième division où Nemu, vice-capitaine de Mayuri, avait déjà préparé un passage vers le monde réel qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

_Bonne chance, dit-elle de sa voix sans ton en les voyant disparaitre à travers la large porte de lumière.

Renji ne parvint même pas à lui répondre tant il était stressé.

_Eh bin! lança Ikkaku. Tout ça me dit rien qui vaille! Mais bon sang, on va défoncer de l'arrancar!

_Pas tout à fait, répondit Renji en prenant la tête de l'équipe dans le passage.

Yumichika fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'ils se mirent à courir à travers le passage vers le monde réel.

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il. Ne me dis pas qu'ils nous envoient avant tout le monde, juste en éclaireurs?

_Non, répondit Abaraï, notre mission est du pur sauvetage! On doit ramener Kuchiki-Taïcho et Ichigo ici! Sinon, ils risquent bien d'être enfermés dans la fausse Karakura...

_La fausse Karakura? répétèrent d'une même voix les deux officiers de la onzième division.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh! Grimmjow-kun! lança joyeusement Urahara en voyant débarquer l'arrancar bleu dans sa boutique. Tu as l'air en pleine forme!

_Fais pas comme si on était potes, le mec au chapeau!

Devant le ton dédaigneux de l'arrancar, Urahara stoppa son élan. Il lança un regard incrédule en direction d'Ichigo qui haussa les épaules.

Acceptant de ramener Grimmjow avec eux jusqu'au magasin de Kisuke, ils savaient qu'ils prenaient un risque. En effet, Grimmjow savait maintenant où les Vizards se cachaient. Cependant, Shinji avait fini par conclure que le bleuté ne disait que la vérité et qu'un ancien allié d'Aizen à leur côté ne serait pas de trop.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc? demanda Hyiori avec une grimace.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, présenta Ichigo. Il est arrancar numéro 6....

Kensei, qui avait déjà pris en main son poignard, le fit tourner autour de son index en signe de désaccord. Hyiori posa une main sur la garde de son zanpakuto et Lisa fronça violemment les sourcils, refermant son manga pornographique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un arrancar viendrait faire ici? demanda Yoruichi, les bras croisés, à côté de Kisuke.

_La question est plutôt, intervint Rose en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, pourquoi lui faire confiance?

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici, Shinji, relança Love de sa voix grave.

_Je suis d'accord, intervint à son tour Kensei avec des yeux menaçants.

Shinji étira un sourire et se tourna un instant vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

_J'ai bien peur que Grimmjow n'ait apporté avec lui des nouvelles quelque peu gênantes, commença le noble. En réalité...

_En réalité vous allez vous en prendre plein la gueule!! lança le bleuté, triomphant. Wouahoo! Quand Aizen saura que vous êtes là, il va faire une de ces tronches!! Enfin, c'est surtout vous qu'allez trinquer, Aizen a prévu des p'tites surprises!

_Comment ça "prévu"? demanda Lisa en se rapprochant du bleu.

_Je ne comprends pas, intervint Yoruichi. Aizen a.... est...

_Aizen attaque dans moins de deux jours, reprit Shinji. Et apparemment, il a mis le paquet!

------------------------------------------------------------

_Que serais-tu prêt à faire, Ulquiorra? Serais-tu prêt à faire quelque chose pour moi?

Dans le boudoir personnel d'Aizen, le numéro 4 faisait face au maître des lieux. Assit élégamment, les jambes croisées, Aizen étira un très mince sourire dont il avait le secret.

_Bien sûr, Aizen-sama. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Schiffer resta de marbre devant ses propres paroles. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était obéir à cet homme dont il appréciait le toucher. Si seulement il pouvait le toucher à nouveau.

_Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir pour le monde réel, reprit Aizen, je veux que tu gardes Las Noches en mon absence.

_Très bien, Aizen-sama, répondit le brun en s'inclinant légèrement. Je saurai vous rendre satisfait de la confiance que vous mettez en moi.

_Je souhaite également, que Grimmjow reste en ces murs.

Les yeux émeraudes fixèrent le regard chocolat. Schiffer se sentit étrangement nerveux, pour la première fois de sa vie à l'entente du nom "Grimmjow". Depuis quelques temps, il éprouvait ces étranges sentiments humains. Depuis qu'Aizen l'avait touché si intimement, en réalité.

_Je veux que tu surveilles Grimmjow, reprit l'ex-capitaine, qu'il reste ici et qu'il n'en parte pas! Je t'en donne la responsabilité.

_Très bien. Ce sera tout?

Aizen eut un petit soupir de satisfaction et décroisa ses jambes dans un mouvement élégant. Ulquiorra l'observa se passer une main dans ses cheveux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau.

_Oui, ce sera tout. Mais sache que s'il arrive la moindre chose à Grimmjow pendant mon absence, je t'en tiendrai responsable. De même que s'il s'enfuit. Est-ce clair?

Ulquiorra ferma un instant les yeux. Il aurait volontiers cherché à se débarrasser du sexta pendant que son maître était absent. Mais il ne pouvait lui désobéir. Les mots qu'il prononça lui arrachèrent à moitié la gorge :

_Parfaitement clair, Aizen-sama.

_Je ne veux pas que Grimmjow se retrouva impliqué dans cette guerre, arrancar six ou non. De plus, j'ai la mauvaise impression qu'il cherche à retourner dans le monde réel. Bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi.

Aizen se figea soudain attirant la curiosité du cuatro. Le maître de Las Noches baissa lentement ses yeux en direction de Kyoka Suigetsu, accrochée à sa hanche gauche. Il haussa les sourcils un instant puis un sourire, plus large, vint éclairer son visage.

_Je crois qu'il est temps, reprit-il en se levant dans un soupir. L'heure approche.

_Que voulez-vous dire, Aizen-sama? demanda le brun, visiblement curieux.

Sosuke se tourna vers lui avec un regard amusé :

_Hirako-Taïcho m'attend.


	27. Fuites

**27. Fuites**

_Hep! Qui c'est ce Hirako-Taïcho?

Grimmjow fit en pas en direction d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier, venait de voir partir Aizen, Gin et Tousen avec les trois premiers Espadas. Les traitres prenaient le chemin du monde réel, pour enfin mener à bien les plans du nouveau maître de l'Hueco Mundo. Il se tenait, imperturbable, dans l'entrée de Las Noches. Ses yeux, ne se tournèrent pas en direction du bleuté.

_T'es dev'nu sourd ou quoi? reprit Jaggerjack en se plantant devant le cuatro.

_Aizen-sama a quelque chose d'important à régler. Il est partit dans le monde réel.

_Ah oui? Mais tu réponds pas à ma question!

Ulquiorra poussa un soupir. Comment pouvait-il faire tout son possible pour que le sexta reste à Las Noches, comme le lui avait ordonné Aizen, alors qu'il voulait ardemment le pousser dans la gueule du loup. Si Grimmjow voulait prendre part aux combats, il n'avait qu'à y aller!

_Cet homme était le capitaine d'Aizen-sama, lorsqu'il était encore à la Soul Society. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_Hein?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas... Non, ça ne pouvait être la personne à qui il pensait!

_Il va lui faire quoi à ce... Hirako-Taïcho? reprit-il.

_Ceci ne te regarde en rien, Grimmjow.

_J'crois pas, non!

Le sexta attrapa le brun par le col de sa veste, rageusement. Il le rapprocha de lui et sonda son visage. Comme à son habitude, Ulquiorra restait de glace. Il était impossible de lire quoique ce soit sur son visage.

_Dis-m'en plus sur ce Hirako! ordonna-t-il.

Curieusement, le cuatro s'exécuta. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela était secret.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'agit du capitaine d'Aizen-sama. Le capitaine qu'il a trahit, et qui désormais se trouve sur terre. Ton illusion se trouve en sa compagnie, et a fourni à Aizen-sama des informations capitales sur leurs localisations. Aizen-sama espère pouvoir se servir de ces "Vizards" pour sa réussite.

_Et comment y va faire? Il a pas trahit ces mecs? Tu crois qu'ils vont... lui obéir en claquant des doigts? demanda Grimmjow sans comprendre.

_Aizen-sama a des choses de prévues dans ce sens. Mais je ne pousserai pas à dire que j'en suis au courant.

La poigne du sexta se resserra autour du col du brun. Ses yeux turquoises se firent menaçant, mais Ulquiorra n'en ressentit aucune peur.

_Ce Hirako-Taïcho... c'est quoi son nom?

_Hirako, répondit l'autre d'une voix sans ton.

_HIRAKO COMMENT?!! hurla le bleuté poussé à bout par l'impatiente.

Schiffer repoussa calmement la main du sexta qui enserrait sa veste blanche, pour lui faire lâcher prise. Tranquillement, il tourna les talons, et tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il murmura :

_Hirako Shinji est son nom.

Le coeur de Jaggerjack stoppa pendant quelques secondes. Tout du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut, sous l'effet du choc.

_Shinji? répéta-t-il. Un type.... blond?

_Je l'ignore, répondit le cuatro en s'éloignant.

A ce moment, Grimmjow se précipita vers la large porte blanche fermée. Il fallait qu'il aille lui aussi sur terre, il devait y aller, peu importe comment!

Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à faire une telle chose. Pourquoi tout à coup voulait-il... mettre en garde ce blond? Le sauver?

Mais dans un même mouvement, Ulquiorra le stoppa. Enroulant ses doigts gelés autour du cou musculeux, il retint le sexta :

_Tant que je serai vivant, souffla le cuatro, tu n'iras nulle part.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ca pue!

_Oui, je sais!

_Je ne parlais pas de toi, Shinji! répliqua d'un ton colérique Hiyori. Je parlais de cette situation!

Le blond étira une grimace. Assit religieusement avec ses amis Vizards, son regard glissa jusqu'à Ichigo. Le roux, se tenant aux côtés de son amant et capitaine Byakuya, arborait un air inquiet. Le noble avait posé une main sur sa cuisse et lui-même ne semblait pas très confiant.

L'orangé se tourna vers Urahara, son froncement de sourcils plus prononcé que jamais :

_Si Grimmjow dit vrai, dans combien de temps pensez-vous que Aizen et les autres arriveront ici?

Urahara poussa un soupir et retira son chapeau. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas aux anges, il ne riait pas avec cet air d'abruti sur le visage. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, attendant sa réponse, pendu à ses lèvres.

_Dans un petit moment, répondit-il.

_Kisuke, intervint Yoruichi assise à ses côtés, tout ça devient trop alarmant. Byakuya a mis le Gotei au courant, ils vont agir. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sauront tout tôt ou tard! Il faut que chacun de nous dissimule son reiatsu. Sinon, ils nous trouveront tous!

_C'est Kuchiki-Taïcho, intervint Byakuya de son ton glacial. Et êtes-vous de sombres imbéciles? Maintenant que je suis au courant, je devrai tôt ou tard, faire référence de votre état au Sotaïcho. Que vous le vouliez ou non!

Yoruichi fusilla celui qu'elle avait connue plus jeune d'un regard noir. Mais Byakuya avait raison.

_Je ne pense pas que le Gotei soit vraiment intéressé par nous à l'heure qu'il est de toute façon, intervint Lisa en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter que nous!

_Et Aizen est un sacré chat de gouttière! lança Mashiro avec un air colérique.

_On t'a pas demandé ton avis! la sermonna Kensei.

_Toi non plus! répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

_Ca suffit tous les deux, les coupa Rose en pleine dispute.

Aussitôt, le calme reprit dans la pièce. Rose avait toujours eu le don de calmer les discordes, rien qu'avec le son de sa voix. Love, assit à côté de lui, gardait le visage baissé. Shinji, lui, finit par se lever et réajustant sa cravate, annonça qu'il allait trouver Grimmjow, sortit dehors depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Le ciel était bien bleu et il faisait très beau. Le blond se demanda combien de temps cela allait durer. Ils étaient restés secrètement cachés pendant plus d'un siècle. Mais désormais, rien n'était plus aussi simple. Ils ne pouvaient plus considérer leur situation comme simple. Se cacher n'était pas la meilleure des solutions...

_Le calme avant la tempête! lança-t-il avec ironie avant de sauter sur le toit de la boutique d'Urahara.

Grimmjow s'y trouvait. Assit sur le bord du toit, ses jambes pendantes dans le vide, il semblait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. A cette vision, Hirako fronça les sourcils.

_Hey! Schtroumphette!

Le surnom, qu'il pensait, mettrait le bleuté en rage, n'eut aucun impact sur l'arrancar.

S'approchant avec méfiance, le blond commençait à sa demander s'il n'était pas emprunt à une crise de folie, ce sexta Espada...

_Hey! Tu m'entends?

Posant une main sur son épaule musclée, il fit sursauter le bleuté, dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées.

_Désolé, j'suis crevé, lança alors la voix rauque.

Shinji fronça de plus belle les sourcils, puis décida de s'asseoir à côté de celui qui avait été son amant le temps d'une nuit. Même si sa voix était même, même si son apparence était semblable, quelque chose clochait avec cet arrancar. Le Grimmjow têtu, bagarreur et complètement dingue qu'il avait pu cotoyer, même peu de temps, n'aurait jamais sursauté d'une simple sur son épaule.

Au pire, il aurait sursauté, puis aurait sauté sur ses deux pieds pour attaquer le blond, insultes à l'appui!

_Tu ne penses pas que Aizen voudra ta peau? lui demanda-t-il. Comme il veut la mienne, j'veux dire?

_Nan! cracha le turquoise. Aizen-sama est bien trop occupé dans sa petite guéguerre pour faire attention à moi!

_Voyez-vous ça, marmonna l'ex-capitaine.

Avec des yeux scrutateurs, il s'attarda sur le profil de l'Espada. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, il savait que l'homme était plutôt du genre... à ne pas tenir en place!

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir une discussion de la sorte? Et surtout, le fait que le bleu n'ait pas réagi à ses piques, laissait Hirako surpris.

_Alors, reprit-il, tu ne m'as pas salué avec mon petit surnom, hein? reprit-il en donnant un coup d'épaule au sexta.

_Qu'est-ce tu racontes? cracha le numéro six, visiblement ailleurs.

_Tu te rappelles, hein?

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le blond. Son expression perdue, prouvant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, alerta d'autant plus Shinji.

_Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce toit?

_Quoi? On s'est battus? lança l'arrancar avec un rire sadique.

_Oui, mais pas que ça...

Hirako baissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Ce Grimmjow là était tellement différent de celui qu'il connaissait, que sa surprise se transforma en totale méfiance. Il avait appris, et cela depuis la trahison de Sosuke, qu'il fallait savoir se méfier de tout le monde.

Il n'était pas un imbécile, même s'il en avait l'air. C'était simplement sa façon de se protéger, de se protéger lui-même. Si on ne le prenait pas au sérieux, alors ça lui permettait de berner ceux qui le jugeaient sur l'apparence.

_Alors, aucun souvenirs? reprit-il.

_J'vois pas c'qu'on aurait pu faire d'autre que se battre! T'es un mec bizarre, Shinji!

Shinji? Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et amena Hirako à sa conclusion : soit Grimmjow avait perdu la mémoire, soit ce n'était pas lui!

Dans un geste rapide et précis, ses mains s'appuyèrent sur les tuiles du toit et y prenant appuis, son pied droit se lança aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'arrancar.

Ce dernier, ne pouvant pas parer, prit le coup en plein estomac et fut éjecté à quelques mètres de là.

Hirako le rejoint d'un coup de shunpo et l'attrapa par les cheveux, tirant sur la masse bleue aussi fort qu'il pouvait :

_Qui t'es?!! s'écria-t-il.

_Grimm... Grimmjow! répondit l'autre, dont la respiration avait été coupée sous le coup.

_Menteur!

Saisissant la garde du zanpakuto du bleuté, Shinji dégaina Pantéra. Puis, il frappa l'arrancar d'un geste précis, comme s'il voulait lui couper la tête. Cependant, avant que la lame du zanpakuto n'ait atteint sa gorge, le corps de Jaggerjack se désintégra en une fine fumée blanche. Et quelques minutes plus tard, son zanpakuto disparut de la même manière.

Shinji, le souffle court et son sourire volatilisé, scruta les environs avec appréhension. Le ciel semblait toujours aussi paisible, mais ça n'allait pas certainement durer!

_Merde!

Sautant du toit agilement, il se rua à l'intérieur de la boutique d'Urahara.

_On dégage! s'écria-t-il en attrapant son propre zanpakuto resté au fond de la pièce.

_Quoi?!! s'écrièrent tous les autres.

Urahara sauta sur ses pieds, paniqué :

_Ils sont déjà là?

_Non, répliqua le blond. Désolé Kisuke, mais on peut pas rester ici... Grimmjow était une putain d'illusion de ce fumier d'Aizen!

_QUOI?!! s'écria Ichigo, les yeux exorbités.

_Il sait qu'on est là, donc, conclut Kensei en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

Lisa et Hiyori se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie de la boutique, lorsque Rose passa près de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième :

_Tu crois qu'il voulait savoir où nous nous cachions? Mais s'il a envoyé ce Grimmjow, qui par ailleurs, savait déjà où nous étions et qui nous étions, je ne comprends pas.

_L'illusion qu'il a envoyé était là pour nous surveiller, répliqua Shinji. Je ne sais pas ce que Sosuke a encore prévu dans sa grosse tête, mais là... ça pue vraiment!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remuez-vous les fesses!!

Courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika sortirent de leur passage qu'ils avaient emprunté à la douzième division.

Menant les deux autres à travers les rues ensoleillées de Karakura, Abaraï sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il ignorait pourquoi mais tout à coup, l'atmosphère semblait beaucoup plus lourde qu'auparavant.

Ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver Byakuya et Ichigo avant que tout ne soit mis en place!

Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle de la rue du magasin d'Urahara, plusieurs silhouettes en sortaient. Les silhouettes disparurent rapidement, alors que le rouge et ses deux acolytes arrivaient vers le gérant de la boutique.

_Qui c'était? demanda Ikkaku, un regard méfiant sur le visage.

Yumichika scrutait le ciel. Il était certain d'avoir ressentit un nombre impressionnant de reiatsu différents. Et tous étaient incroyablement puissants, peut-être même de la force d'un capitaine de division.

_Renji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Ichigo en avançant vers son ami rouge.

_Je dois vous ramener, toi et Kuchiki-Taïcho au Seireitei!

_Quoi?! Mais ça va pas?! répliqua l'orangé. Aizen ne va pas tarder à se pointer et...

_Ils vont mettre en place une réplique de Karakura, d'ici peu de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas rester coincés ici!! s'écria le rouge, au comble de l'anxiété.

Byakuya prit son amant par le bras et sans adresser un signe à Urahara et Yoruichi, s'empressa de déguerpir.

_Byakuya! On ne peut pas partir! s'écria le roux en levant les yeux vers son amant.

_Sotaïcho en a donné l'ordre! répliqua le noble.

_Mais... Et Shinji et les autres!! On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!

_Tu t'en fais toujours pour cet homme, n'est-ce pas? répondit le capitaine de la sixième. Tu aurais peut-être voulu partir avec eux?

Le regard ambré se baissa lentement. Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses amis Vizards, bien entendu. Mais il savait également, qu'ils attendaient impatiemment cette bataille. Ils s'y étaient préparés depuis tant d'années! Pourquoi avaient-ils dû fuir?

_Je veux seulement les aider, murmura-t-il en retirant son bras de la main de son amant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux?! s'écria Ikkaku alors qu'ils pénétraient le garganta. Le vieux va nous tuer si on revient pas vite!

Byakuya lança un regard glacial au jeune roux. Sa jalousie à l'égard de Shinji ne semblait pas s'être stoppée. Et maintenant, en plus, il apprenait que son amant préférait savoir ces _Vizards_ sains et saufs plutôt que de rentrer avec lui? Où allait son alégance? Où allait son coeur?

A ce moment précis, Kuchiki se demandait ce qu'était vraiment son amant.

Etait-il son Lieutenant avant tout? Etait-il un shinigami avant d'être un Vizard?

Ou alors : se considérait-il plus Vizard qu'autre chose? Ce qui signifiait qu'un gouffre venait de se creuser entre eux.

_Ne recommence pas avec ça, Byakuya! reprit l'orangé. Les Vizards sont importants pour moi car ils m'ont aidé! Tu comprends ça?!

_Si tu veux les retrouver... ou plutôt _le_ retrouver, je ne te retiens pas.

Et sur ces mots, le brun disparut dans le garganta. Si Ichigo tenait à lui, il le suivrait.


End file.
